Total Drama Epic
by HadesREBORN
Summary: The finale is up! Find out who wins this season of: Total... Drama.. EPIC!
1. App

Before you do anything, please read the rules- there's only a couple, but they're pretty important.

Want to make a character that's a Mary Sue? Go ahead- but if they DO get accepted, they will likely get booted out quickly, and/or will suffer terrible injuries. =D

You can submit more than one application, but I will only accept one character per person, to make it fair for others. The only exception will be if fewer than 18 people submit applications.

No whining or complaining if you get voted off. I WILL probably do a sequel or two, and if you complain about losing you will automatically not be allowed a second shot at the imaginary million.

Right then, think that's about it. If you read the rules, put:

Gummy Bear Pizza Guy

At the top of your application.

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Stereotype:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

History:

Why Total Drama?:

Everyday Wear:

Pajamas:

Swimming:

How would they react if they won:

If eliminated first:

Eliminated before Merge:

Eliminated after Merge:

Fears:

How Would They Act on the Aftermath show? (if I have one, heaven't decided):

Audition tape:

That's it. If you want to include anything else, feel free.

I'll update by the end of the weekend, maybe sooner. I'll accept 18-20 people. This is not first come first serve, although it may increase your chances.


	2. Cast List

"Yo!" Chris Mclean shouts from the TV, "Chris here, comin' to 'ya with an all new season of Total Drama! Here, we have the names of all the contestants," he then states, holding up a list, "let's find out who's in, shall we?"

Watching the TV, your pulse pounds and your heartbeat quickens- could you have been accepted? You cross your fingers and then listen patiently to the names.

"Ladies first," Chris smirks.

Here are the girls accepted- it was hard choosing, but in the end what I have planned should come together.

Girls:

TJ Peterson

Lola Churchill

Shann Tonee

Reagan Wynters

Madeline Mystery

Izabela de la Plaza

Reinie Mitchells

Ellen Kraymer

Naima Masabni

"That's it for the gals," Chris finishes," now for the dudes."

Boys:

Joey Rogers

James Michelson

Terry Griffin

Greyson Delrios

Floyd Stevans

Cameron Quinlan

Ashton

Nick Micheals

Alex Brown

"So guys, get your things packed, and catch the boat to Total… Drama… Epic!"

Some of you may be wondering a few things- like why I didn't ask you to fill out your crush or your friends on the application; maybe when the first chapter will come out- perhaps why there's only eighteen of you.

Well, I'll answer the first question-

This is the second part of the application!

Everyone accepted, give your fellow contestants a good look-over. Who would your character be friends with? Who would they be with romantically? Who would they hate? PM me your character's crushe(s), friends, and enemies. The reason I don't want you to post it in a review is so that other people will not be influenced by your choice. I want everyone to answer honestly.

Second question-

The first chapter should be up Monday or Tuesday.

Third Question-

All in good time- there will be twenty of you, you'll just have to wait for the show to find out what's up.

Sorry if you didn't get selected- nothing personal. Maybe you could join up in season two. Or, if you REALLY want to be in, PM me and perhaps I'll make you an intern.

Well, tallyho- don't forget to send me those PM's!


	3. Episode 1

(Alright guys, this is it- the first chapter. This one is really only the introduction, with everyone arriving at the island. The challenge will be next chapter. Again, even though this is only a lame intro, I'm trying to make it as eventful as possible. The next chapter should be up later today or tomorrow.)

"Welcome, to Total Drama Epic!" Chris called from the dock, "we're bringing you an all new season filled with awesome all the way from Wawanakwa again, somewhere off the coast of whatever!"

"This season will be filled with awesome challenges, drama, action, and of course, the hotness that is CHRIS MCLEAN! Which is me!" the host continued, as if that were not apparent enough.

Just then, a boat pulled up to the island, and a young man went to step out. However, Chris angrily motioned for him to get back on the boat.

"I'm not finished yet!" Chris whined.

"Sorry," the teen called.

"So, grab your favorite fat filled snack and get ready for a brand new season of:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

EPIC!"

(Insert theme song here- if you guys want me to make one, let me know, and I'll post it next chapter or the one after.)

"Alright," Chris smirked, "now that our first contestant is here, join me in welcoming…. Cameron!"

Cameron stepped off the boat, smiling.

"Hey Chris!" Cameron called.

"'Sup dude," Chris responded, giving him a high five.

Cameron stood to the right of Chris, to which the host shook his head.

"No Cameron, you stand to the LEFT!"

"How was I supposed to know?" the contestant replied.

"Anyway," Chris said, "next up is… TJ!"

TJ jumped off her boated and landed next to Chris.

"Howdy, guys!" she called.

"TJ, how's it going?" chris asked.

TJ opened her mouth to respond, but Chris cut her off.

"I don't care. Next up, Ashton!"

Ashton stepped off the boat.

"Sup bro?" Chris asked.

"Chris," Ashton began, "thanks so much for letting me be here-"

"uh, is that a snake?" Cameron asked.

Ashton held up his bag, and sure enough a snake had pocked its head out from inside.

"Oh yeah," Ashton said, that's my pet snake. He hates being alone, so I figured I'd bring him."

"Um, 'kay," Chris started, "let's move on-"

Chris was interrupted by a large sigh coming from Ashton.

"Problem?" Chris asked.

"What?" Ashton started, "Oh, I was just looking at my reflection in the water. Do I Really look that good?"

"I don't even think Justin was that bad," Chris said, rolling his eyes, "Anyway, next up is Lola."

An older woman stepped off of the boat, and whispered something to Chris.

"Oh, for the love of- interns!" Chris said, clapping his hands.

Two muscular looking interns appeared, and Chris pointed to the boat. The two disappeared inside, the returned moments later dragging Lola out with them, who was hyperventilating.

"It's okay Lola," the older woman said, "I'll be at home cheering you on. Have fun, sweetie!"

Lola did not respond; she just kept hyperventilating.

"Uh, you can go now," Chris told the interns, "next up is Alex."

Alex stepped off the boat, and waved at everyone.

"Sup Alex?" Chris asked, giving him a high five. "Next up we have Madeline."

Said Madeline leapt off the boat and onto the dock.

"Hey Chris," she said, stretching, "when's the challenge?"

"We'll get to it," Chris said, "just hold on. Next up is Nick."

Nick stepped off the boat, looking meek and frankly a bit frightened.

"Hey," TJ greeted him.

Nick stopped, blinked, then stood up straight and smoothed his hair.

"Charmed," he said, shaking TJ's hand, "and might I say it's an honor to meet you, Chris."

CONFESSIONAL: Cameron

"Um, does what just happened strike anyone else as just a bit weird?"

(Chris' voice is heard shouting for Cameron to get out of the confessional, End Confessional)

"Because SOMEONE delayed us by using the confessional," Chris said, glaring at Cameron, "we're gonna have to move a bit quicker now. Next up is Shann."

Shann stepped off the boat and smiled at everyone.

"Hey guys," she said, "I'm really glad I could be here."

"Don't care," Chris said, "next is Greyson."

As his boat pulled up, Greyson got on his skateboard and flipped onto the pier. Everyone except Chris cheered.

"Show off," Chris muttered, rolling his eyes.

CONFESSIONAL: Shann

"Did Chris really just call Greyson a show off? Anyone else see the hypocrisy here?"

(end confessional)

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Greyson greeted, getting off his board.

The other contestants murmured their responses.

"Alright," Chris said, "Next up is Naima."

Naima stepped off the boat, smiling at everyone. Many of the boys gawked at her, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Okay, next up, Terry."

Terry stepped off of the boat, smiling kindly to everyone.

"Hey guys," he said, "how's it going? This season should be fun, huh?"

Shann took one look at Terry and decided she didn't trust him. She couldn't place it, but something just seemed a little… off. No one else seemed to notice, however.

"And looks like Reagan is next," Chris continued.

Reagan stepped off her boat, with a Mona Lisa half smile on her face. She winked at a couple of the boys, but said nothing.

"Ja-" Chris started.

"Woo!" James shouted, jumping off his boat, " It's great to be here, guys! Let's have some fun!"

"James," Chris finished, annoyed, "Next is Rei-"

Reinie squealed, then jumped off her boat.

"Hay guys! Oh mah gosh, this is sooo-"

"Next person to interrupt my introduction gets instant elimination!" Chris shouted.

Everyone fell silent.

"That's what I thought," Chris smirked, "next, Ellen."

"I thought we were going boy-girl," Cameron pointed out.

"And I thought the next person who interrupted me got kicked off right now!" Chris snapped.

"Sorry," Cameron said.

Meanwhile, Ellen had already stepped onto the dock and was chatting with Madeline and TJ.

"Next up is Joey," Chris said with a smirk.

"Hey, guys," Joey smirked, jumping off the boat. After he took a look around, he added, "not bad, Chris! Not playboy material, but not bad!"

Most of the girls gasped or looked indignant when they realized Joey was referring to them. On the other hand, most of the guys were snickering.

Joey took his place next to Naima.

"So babe," he said, "you come here often?"

CONFESSIONAL: Terry

(laughing)

"Oh, man. I like this guy already. I'll give him an hour before one of the girls hands his ass to him."

(end confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: Naima

"Did he REALLY just go there? Ugh! If there's one thing I hate, it's a pervert!"

(end confessional)

As Joey continued to flirt, Chris announced Izabela's arrival.

Izabela stepped off the boat with an art easel tucked under her arm.

She looked around the island.

"Well, not as bad as I thought it would be," she said cheerfully.

"And what is THAT supposed to mean?" Chris demanded. Before she could respond, Chris shushed her.

"I suggest you shut up before I decide to eliminate you on the first episode. Finally, there's Floyd." Nothing happened.

"Erm, Floyd?"

"Over here," called a voice.

Everyone turned, and sure enough Floyd had been waiting on the dock patiently, away from everyone else.

"You were SUPPOSED to let me introduce you!" Chris exclaimed.

Floyd rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get on with this," he yawned.

"Wait," James began, "I thought the ad said there would be twenty of us?"

"There will be," Chris smirked, "if you'll give me a few seconds to split you into teams. Over there to the right, I want the Killer Gophers:

Cameron, Ellen, Greyson, Madeline, Ashton, Reagan, Nick, Lola, and Naima.

To the left, I want the screaming Bass:

Terry, Izabela, Alex, Reinie, Floyd, TJ, Joey, Shann, and James."

Chris waited as everyone divided into teams.

"Alright," Chris smirked, "now let me introduce your team captains! Please welcome, Noah and Heather!"

"So first," Noah began, "you made me ride with her-"

"Oh, because YOU'RE totally yourself, huh?" Heather interrupted.

"Then you bring me back here," Noah continued, unfazed, "to this crappy camp. If I have to eat any of Chef's food-"

"Actually," Chris put in, "if you shut up and do your frickin' job, we've hired professional chef's to cook for you while you're here. Plus, you don't HAVE to compete, and you get paid either way."

CONFESSIONAL: NOAH

"Huh. Maybe this won't be so bad."

(end confessional)

"Well," Chris said, "let me explain how it works with Noah and Heather. They aren't contestants, just coaches. So you can't vote them off- although if enough people want to, you can change your coach into another former player. For example, when you undoubtedly don't want Heather anymore, you can trade her for, oh, I don't know, Alejandro?"

"HEY!" Heather exclaimed.

"Well that's it for now," Chris called, "tune in next time to find out what our first challenge is, and see who Heather gets swapped out for. Next time, on TOTAL! DRAMA! EPIC!"

(A/N: Yeah, I know. Again, I tried to make it eventful, but I just wanted to introduce everyone in this chapter. The cast will talk more next time, but do you know how many words this is already? IT'S OVER 9000! Well, not really, more like 1,552. I mean, it was 1,552, but not anymore since I've typed more words since then. I'll TRY to update tomorrow, but I'll be going to the movies, so don't hunt me down if it doesn't happen. Expect most updates to occur Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays. So yeah… hope you enjoyed it so far. HADES OUT!)


	4. Episode 2

"Alright guys," Chris smirked, "before we get to the challenge, we need to assign teams their coaches. So, here's how we'll do it: I'm thinking of a number between one and two thousand. You have a minute to talk it over with your teams, whoever gets the closest wins."

The teams murmured amongst themselves quietly, while Noah and Heather stood by.

"Time's up!" Chris called.

"839!" called TJ.

"839 for the screaming bass. Gophers?" Chris asked.

"4!" Greyson called.

Everyone on the Killer Gophers shot him a dirty look.

"The correct number was… 5! The Gophers win Noah!" Chris exclaimed, "As for the Bass, you guys can have Heather."

Joey's eyes lit up.

"Really?" he asked excitedly, "We can have Heather? Thank you so much, Chris! YOU ARE GOD!"

With that, Joey ran over and latched onto Heather, who tried in vain to shove him off.

"At least we have Noah," Nick said cheerfully.

"Yeah," Ellen said, "he could help with puzzle challenges."

"You're thinking of Survivor," Noah pointed out, "there aren't puzzle challenges here. Only DEATH."

Lola squealed, and Noah snickered.

"If we're all finished here," Chris muttered, annoyed, "then I'll show you to your cabins."

A minute or two later, Chris had led the cast to their cabins.

"You have five minutes to get unpacked and then meet me at the mess hall," chris told everyone, "so get going!"

Over at the boys cabin, Cameron was about to open the door when Nick stopped him.

"Wait," Nick said, "what if something's in there?"

"Like what?" Cameron asked.

"Well, I'm not really sure, but it IS Chris we're talking about here," Nick pointed out.

"He's got a point," Greyson agreed.

"It's cool, guys, I'll go in first," James told them.

James stepped forward, and swung the cabin door open- then he let out a scream. A moment later, Nick followed suit, and began screaming himself.

All the other guys looked confused.

"Dude," Joey said, "there's nothing in there."

James stopped screaming, then pointed.

Everyone looked, and saw he was pointing to a small, little mouse.

"Dude," Floyd laughed, "you're afraid of a mouse?"

"So THAT'S what I was screaming over?" Nick asked.

"You mean you didn't know?" Alex asked.

Joey began laughing uncontrollably.

"It's not funny!" James snapped.

"I agree," Terry said, "other people's personal fears are no laughing matter."

But nearly everyone was laughing at this point.

"Relax," Ashton said, "I'll let out my snake in here, and it'll eat any mice in here while we're at the challenge.

With that, Ashton let his snake loose inside the cabin, closed the door, and walked away.

Over by the girls cabin, everyone was already unpacked and Lola had started to calm down.

"You okay, girl?" TJ asked.

Lola nodded, "Uh, y-y-y-y-y… y-yeah. I-I'll be fine."

"Relax," Shann said, smiling, "it'll be fine. It's only our first day he-"

Madeline shushed her.

"What?" Shann demanded.

"Do you remember when DJ said 'It's our first challenge, how bad can it be' in the first season?" Madeline demanded.

"Oh," Shann nodded, "good point. Don't want to jinx it."

"Woah," Ellen murmured, "how many sketch pads do you have?"

She was talking to Izabela, who now had two large stacks of sketch pads on her bed.

"Oh, I don't know. Few dozen?" she replied.

Ellen shrugged. "Well, see you guys outside!" she called.

"Guys!" Reinie said suddenly, "I mean, we're totally on Total Drama! I mean, gosh!"

"We better go," Naima said, "the guys are already on their way there."

"We wouldn't want to miss them, would we?" Reagan asked with a smirk.

At the mess hall, everyone was waiting for Chris to explain the challenge.

"Alright," Chris said grinning, which was not a good sign, "here's the game plan today. Observant people will by now have realized we're missing someone: Chef Hatchet."

Everyone, especially Heather and Noah, looked nervous. It wasn't a good thing to not know where Chef was.

"What's he got to do with the challenge?" Naima asked.

"For today's challenge," Chris smirked, "you'll be breaking into Chef's cabin. Each team will take a turn going in. All of you need to grab one item and make it back here with it. Most of you will probably fail- so, the team with the most stuff wins."

At this point, even Noah had lost his cool. This sounded less like a challenge and more like a suicide mission.

"Gophers, you guys are up first. Chef's cabin is in the woods behind the mess hall. Me and the bass will stay here and chill while you go get killed." Chris told them.

No one moved.

"What if we get caught?" Naima asked.

"Well, let's just say you better have a good insurance policy," Chris laughed, "but whatever happens, the contact states that it's LEGALLY not our fault."

Again, no one moved.

"Or you could just quit now and face elimination," Chris told them.

At that point, everyone took off running, except Noah, who shrugged and followed slowly behind.

Once the gophers were outside Chef's cabin, they huddled around each other and made a game plan.

"Alright," Cameron said, "what should we do? If Chef catches us, we're dead."

"Well," Nick grinned, "there's bound to be a back window. If one of us slips in, that person can hand everyone items out of the window, then slip out. Quite easy, really."

CONFESSIONAL: Cameron

"Okay, that sounded a bit to smooth to be coming out of Nick. And was his hair combed earlier?"

(end confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: Nick

"Don't get me wrong, Frank's really helpful, but if he keeps popping in unannounced like that people will start to think I'm totally crazy."

(end confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: Ashton

"That Nick kid? Totally crazy."

(end of confessional)

"I'm not going in," Lola whispered.

"And um," Ashton began, "I should hang back here to make sure Chef doesn't sneak up on you guys."

Everyone gave him the death glare.

"Wait," Ellen said, "he does have a point. Chef might actually try that."

Everyone agreed- you couldn't be too careful when it came to Chef.

"I'll go," Greyson offered.

"I'll do it," Madeline said, "I'm pretty quick- my school's best track star, actually. If I see Chef in there I should get away no problem."

"Alright," Cameron said, "Madeline will go in, we'll stay out here."

Moments later, everyone was in position, and Madeline began handing everyone random items from Chef's cabin.

"What IS this stuff?" Naima asked, "a bunch of rocks?"

"Yeah," Chef agreed, "I'm a bit of a rock hound in my spare time."

"Oh, that's cool," Cameron agreed, "I didn't know you-"

Then he stopped.

"RUN!" Lola screamed.

"Where the heck is Ashton?" Ellen demanded.

Greyson pointed into the distance, and sure enough Ashton was already running back to the Mess Hall.

Chef took a step towards the campers, who, now being joined by Madeline, took off running.

"Alright," Chris said, once they were back, "let's see how you did. Not bad, looks like you all have something except Ashton. Chef's rock collection, I see. Nicely done."

CONFESSIONAL: Terry

"Great. This would be no problem if my team wasn't full of idiots. I bet they couldn't steal the rocks OUTside of Chef's cabin if that was the challenge."

(End confessional)

"Bass, you're up," Chris told them.

"Hey guys," Noah said, now appearing.

"Where were YOU?" Madeline demanded.

"Somewhere that wasn't where you guys were," Noah told her.

"As I was saying, Screaming Bass, you're up."

Outside of the cabin, the contestants and Heather argued over how to go about the challenge.

"So, Heather," Joey began.

"Go away," Heather hissed.

"Relax," Joey said, "what you're feeling is perfectly natural. Most of the girls I talk to trip all over themselves- you don't need to feel intimidated-"

SMACK!

Joey retreated away from Heather, holding his now red cheek.

"I have an idea," Floyd whispered to Terry. The two whispered together a moment.

"No way," Terry said, "we can't send in Heather."

"that's right," Heather agreed, "you can't."

"Yeah," Floyd said, "I was stupid for thinking so."

"Yeah, if only we had NOAH on our team," Terry sighed.

"Screw Noah," Floyd said, "you know who could REALLY help us? Alejandro."

"FINE!" Heather shouted, "I'll do it!"

Terry and Floyd exchanged a quick fist bump while Heather stormed inside of the cabin.

A moment later, she ran out screaming, followed by Chef.

"Every inside, grab the nearest thing and leave!" Floyd shouted.

"Nice goin'!" TJ told him, "I wouldn' a thought of that!"

CONFESSIONAL: Terry

"I take it back- Floyd might just be useful. If I can manage to manipulate Naima too, I can pretty much have every guy on here through her."

(End Confessional)

Soon, all the bass we're running towards the Mess Hall when Izabela tripped- only Terry and Floyd were close enough to notice. It looked like her foot had gotten stuck in a hole.

Floyd turned to help her up, but Terry stopped him.

"Let's go," he hissed, "we can afford a tie-breaker."

Floyd rolled his eyes, then helped her up anyway.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"whatev-" Floyd began, but he was cut off by a yell. The three turned, and saw Chef running at them- with a chainsaw.

The three screamed, then ran.

"Alright Chris," TJ said, "we're all here."

"Not quite," Chris said, "there's only six of you."

TJ looked around- he was right.

The gophers began to cheer.

"Looks like-"

Just then Izabela, Terry and Floyd appeared, all out of breath.

"Looks like the Bass win!" Chris cheered.

The gophers' faces fell.

"But don't worry- the challenge tonight was a reward. Bass, tonight you guys get treated to a five star meal, hosted by the famous French chef- um, I forget his name! But he's still French!"

The Bass cheered, and Chef led them all away to their reward.

"Gophers, you'll have to bring you're a-game to the next challenge. Now, Wait in the mess hall for some of Chef's famous Pease pudding!"

Everyone groaned, but walked into the mess hall nonetheless.

"That's it for today," Chris said, "but who will be the first out of the game? Who will win? Will Joey ever accept Heather's rejection? Find out next time, one

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

EPIC!"

(Sorry, I was a bit late… stuff happened. That was a short chapter, compared to how long some of the other one's look like they'll be. Hope you guys enjoyed it so far, and keep your fingers crossed that you aren't the first gone!)


	5. Episode 3

(A/N: Hey guys, glad you liked the last chapter! A special thanks to everyone who writes a confessional along with their comment. It isn't necessary, but it helps me get a feel for that character. This chapter looks like it will be pretty long- but it will be one chapter. I hope you guys don't mind, but I'm not going to divide episodes into like ninety different parts- maybe a two parter here and there, but it will usually be one thing. I hope you enjoy this chapter- the challenge, will not really life threatening, is still pretty awesome in my opinion, and I think you'll like it too.)

"Last time on Total Drama Epic-

Noah and Heather were assigned teams. While unpacking, the boys discovered a mice infestation, which may or may not have been set up by me, heh heh. While the Gophers did fairly well in the challenge, Ashton ran off without bothering to aid his team, enabling the Bass to capitalize and pull out the win. Not looking good for pretty boy, eh? What will today's challenge have in store? Who will be the first to go home? Find out, on Total! Drama! Epic!"

(Insert Awesome Intro Here)

Cameron sat on the dock, tuning his ukulele, when Naima approached him.

"What're you doing?" she asked.

"Just a bit of tuning- I haven't managed to since we got here," he replied.

It was around nine o'clock, and the Bass were just arriving back from their dinner.

"Maybe you can write a song for me to dance to," Naima smiled.

"Sure," Cameron smirk, "I'd love-"

They were cut off by Joey's screaming. They turned, and saw him running down the beach, being chased down by TJ.

"Anyway-" Cameron said, turning back to Naima… but she had already left.

Cameron made his way back to the boy's cabin, where he was gretted by Ashton.

"so, be honest," Ashton said, "Who do you think is going home if we lose again?"

"Honestly, if I had my pick," Cameron said, "it would totally be you, and I'm sure everyone else agrees."

CONFESSIONAL: Ashton

"Awwww! Nooo! WWHD*?"

(*What Would Heather Do)

"Wait! I know! I'll go over to the girl's cabin later and ask her!"

(end confessional)

CONFESSIONAL:James

"Dude! Best Dinner ever! This dude cooked like, everything! There was Pizza, and pasta, and um… well, there was this other stuff that was awesome but I don't remember- "

(End Confessional)

James went on and on trying to remember what the food was called, as Terry had his ear to the confessional.

"Idiot," Terry muttered, "he hasn't said anything that's any use-"

"Terry?" asked a voice.

Terry spun around to see Bren.

"Oh, uh, hi, Brenn. What are you doing awake so late?" Terry asked.

"I could ask the same," she retorted.

"Had to use the bathroom," Terry told her, "but I think someone's in there."

"That's the confessional," Brenn pointed out.

"Oh," Terry said, "that makes sense. I was wondering why James was talking to himself in there. See you around."

Then Terry was gone before Brenn could say anything else.

Ashton was peering inside the girl's cabin, looking for a sign of Heather.

"Hey," a voice greeted.

Ashton spun around to see Joey.

"Joey? What're-"

"Same thing you're doing, duh," Joey told him, "looking for Heather."

"How did you know I was looking for Heather?" Ashton asked.

"WWHD," Joey told him, "you said it in the confessional. It's a phrase I myself use every day. That and WWID."

"WWID?"

"What Would Izzy do."

"Izzy?" Ashton asked.

"Yeah! You can't tell me she's not hot!" Joey exclaimed.

Ashton just squinted at him.

"Really?" Joey asked, "You didn't find her craziness just a _little_ hot?"

Ashton just gave Joey a strange look.

"I don't think she's in there," Ashton muttered finally. He turned to see Joey, but he was already gone.

"Joey?"

"Over here!" Joey exclaimed, holding up three bras, "sweetness! James totally owes me ten bucks now!"

Ashton turned and walked back to his cabin, not even bothering to ask.

(A/N: See? I sodding told you it was going to be long- we haven't started the challenge and it's been seven hundred words!)

"Alright campers," Chris told everyone, "it's time for your first elimination challenge. Follow me to the docks."

At the docks, everyone gathered to see two boats, and a flag that was only a few dozen feet away from them.

"Today's challenge is a race," Chris started, "but-"

"Doesn't seem like much of a race to me," Greyson said.

"Shush!" Chris told him, "as I was saying, that race is the easy part. Here's the hard part: fixing the boats."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"I mean I told Chef to come out here, takes some parts, and throw them in the woods. There's ten parts for each boat. You have to find all ten, bring them back here, fix the boat, then I'll give you the keys. If I may give you some advice, split the group up into different parts. Have a couple of people look for the parts, and a few people to work on the boat. Now, get going!" Chris told everyone.

"Alright," Terry said over by the bass, "I'll divide everyone into groups."

CONFESSIONAL: Terry

"I needed to be the team leader for this challenge. I needed to make sure the groups worked for me- if people started talking, alliances would start to form, and down the dock of shame I go. Izabela and Floyd? Those three words sound dangerous. I need to make sure Floyd stays on my side. Brenn? Even worse. She'll talk either way. Joey and James are too focused on bazoongas and parties to be a real threat. Alex doesn't seem like anything too major. TJ will be a tough competitor. And Reinie? There's no way a twelve year old could stop me."

(End Confessional)

"How about Floyd, Reinie, Shann, Alex and I look for parts. Izabela, TJ, Joey, and James, you guys can stay here and try to fix the boat," Terry told everyone.

"The works for me," Alex agreed.

Shann squinted at Terry- she didn't trust him at all.

"Alright," Cameron said, "they have the right idea. Who's doing what?"

"I'll stay here," Ashton volunteered.

"then I'll stay here with you," Cameron said, giving him a dirty look.

"I'll stay with them," Naima said,smiling at Cameron.

"Same here," Lola said, "I don't think I can go into the woods again just yet."

"Guess that's me, Nick, Ellen, Madeline, and Reagan," Greyson said, nodding, "cool. Let's go, guys."

"Before you all head out," Chris said, "Bass, your parts are red, and gophers, your parts are colored green. Now get out of here so I can enjoy my coffee in peace!"

Heather smiled as everyone else took off. Noah was reading his book, and it looked like she might get some peace and quiet.

"Heather!" Joey called, "Glad I could see you! See, I was-"

With a sigh, Heather took off, following the Bass.

Floyd approached a cave, not knowing Heather was following him.

Looking down, Floyd picked up a red gear.

"That's one," he sighed.

Smiling, Heather picked up a fairly big stone, and slung it at Floyd.

Floyd turned around right as she threw it, and it nailed him just above the right eye.

"Ow! Damnit!" he cried.

"That was for yesterday," Heather smirked, then took off.

As Heather left, Alex and Reinie found Floyd.

"Hey," Alex greeted, "what happened to your eye?"

"Ohh! Does it hurt?" Reinie asked.

"Yes," Floyd shouted, "it f*'ing hurts! What the hell did you think?"

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"Heather happened," Floyd growled, "and she's definitely going to pay for this."

"Found one!" Reagan called.

"So did I," Greyson told her.

"so that's what, six now?" Nick asked.

"About that, yeah," Ellen agreed.

"I haven't found any," Madeline sighed.

Everyone looked at her. She had been acting sullen and depressed all day. They figured it probably it had to do with the last challenge.

"Look," Greyson told her, "cheer up. We're probably in the lead."

"Yeah," Ellen agreed, "nothing to be upset about."

"I guess," Madeline sighed.

"Found another!" Reagan cried, "that makes seven!"

"Dude, what happened to your eye?" Terry asked.

"I don't know," Reinie said, "but he's being a total grumpy-puss."

Shann giggled.

"I know, right?" Reinie agreed, but to what no one was sure.

"Have you guys found anything?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Terry said, "we found eight so far."

"Make that nine," Floyd said, handing him his part.

"Make it ten," Heather smirked, "now appearing, holding up a part herself.

"give it here," Terry said, "we need to get back to the boats."

"not so fast," Heather said, "I need your word you won't swap me out for anyone tonight."

"How about," Floyd said, "you give that thing over right now, and I forget what happened now and earlier on."

"Right," Heather said, "I'm soooo scared."

"Got it," Shann said, handing the piece to Terry.

Heather looked in her hand, and saw that shann had swiped the part when she wasn't paying attention.

"How-" she began, but everyone had already left.

"Shann?"

"I don't know, an eight?" Joey told James.

"Um, Reagan?"

"Five. She's hot, but flirty girls are a real turn-off. Makes the hunt less exciting."

James blinked at Joey. Did he really just say that?

James was about to ask another, when both teams came charging down to the docks.

"Start fixing!" Chris yelled.

The parts were handed off, and everyone began working on the boat.

"By the way," Chris said, "Whoever drives the boat to the finish line receives an individual award. If there's more than one person, then they win a reward too."

"Why on earth would you do that?" Izabela asked.

"Team tension," Chris smirked.

"Done!" Lola cheered.

The bass looked shocked.

"My friend has a boat," she explained, "I watched them fix it over at their house once."

"Alright Chris," Cameron said, "the keys?"

"Oh yeah," Chris said, "here."

Chris held the keys out to Cameron-

-then threw them into the water.

"Chris!" Cameron exclaimed.

"go hotwire the boats," Chris smirked.

"You just LOVE doing this, don't you?" Nick demanded.

"Yup!" Chris said, "get working!"

The bass worked hard to catch up, but the gophers finished hotwiring the boat first.

Cameron started the boat- he and Ashton were on board already. Naima was about to get on, but Ashton pushed Cameron aside and sailed away before she could.

"Dude!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Sorry," Ashton said, "but that reward is mine."

With that, Ashton shoved Cameron off of the boat and into the water, then crossed the finish line. The bass had just gotten their boat into the water.

"Gophers win!" Chris called, "And Ashton, you win individual immunity for the next time your team loses."

CONFESSIONAL: Cameron

"Son of a-"

(Due to extreme swearing, End Confessional)

All of the bass sat at the bonfire ceremony after placing their votes.

"Alright," Chris said, "I'll hand out the Marshmallows. Whoever does not receive a marshmallow tonight is eliminated from the game, and can never come back."

"First Marshmallow goes to… Shann."

"Terry. TJ. James. Joey. Izabela. Alex."

Reinie and Floyd were left without a Marshmallow.

"Last marshmallow goes to…..

…..

…

….

…

….

…..

…..

…

…..

…..

…. Floyd. Reinie, the dock of shame awaits."

"Bye guys!" Reinie called, skipping away.

"And Heather," Chris continued, "you were swapped out too. Your very own boat awaits to take you away."

"Fine," Heather scoffed, "I'm glad."

Once Heather got in her boat, she noticed Floyd standing at the docks, grinning.

"Here to gloat?" she demanded.

"Nah. Here to give you this."

With that, Floyd pulled out a jar, shook it up, unscrewed the lid partway, and threw it at heather just as the boat pulled away.

Heather saw the jar land at her feet, then gasped when she realized what was inside-

Bee's!

(A/N: So, what do you think of that? Sorry to Reinie, but here's hoping you can make the cut for season 2! So Bass, here's where the fun part comes in: telling me who you want in placement of Heather. PM me your votes, or put them in your review. See 'ya next time!)


	6. Episode 4

(A/N okay, so I want to explain why I called Shann Brann a few times… Okay, I'm reading this book called Hood, well, actually it's a trilogy. Basically it's Robin Hood except rewritten. The main character's name is Bran, and it was pretty late, actually early, when I wrote the last chapter… So, yeah. But the books are really good, I recommend them if you haven't read them yet, especially if you like fairy tales. Oh, and the new team captain for the Bass has been decided. It was pretty close, actually, since a few other characters had multiple votes, such as Duncan. Although after the third season, I can't say I was much of a fan of him.)

"Last time on Total Drama Epic:" Chris began,

"The teams were stuck with their first real challenge. The campers had to split up, find parts, and fix a boat- which I threw away the keys to. Heather got a bit of revenge- but got swapped out anyway. In the end, it was the Bass who lost, and ended up sending Reinie home. What will today's challenge hold? Will a coach get swapped out? Who will get the ax next? Find out on another totally freaking awesome episode of TOTAL! DRAMA! EPIC! "

"Alright campers," Chris told everyone who was already gathered at the docks, except Joey still using the shower, "here's how today's gonna roll. Your challenge today will take place over on Boney Island, in the temple… OF DOOM!"

As Chris shouted 'DOOM', he jumped a bit towards Lola's direction, who gave out a shriek.

Minutes later, she was still going.

"Great Chris, look what you did," Noah complained.

"It gets better, Noah," Chris smirked, "because today, the new team coach for the Screaming Bass has arrived. She's the Queen of Crazy, seven shades of nutty, and off her meds, please welcome Izzy!"

Off in the distance, a boat could be seen making its way to the island. Sure enough, Izzy was on board.

The boat pulled up to the docks, and Izzy jumped off.

"Hey guys! Oh, hi Noah!" She exclaimed.

"Bye," Noah yawned, getting on the boat.

"Woah, what?" Cameron exclaimed, "You're our team coach!"

"Not anymore," Noah said, "I'll see you guys on Playas de Losers."

Before anyone else could object, the boat sped away, and Noah with it.

"Oh my gosh," Izzy said, "this totally reminds me of this one time me and my uncle were driving to the circus, and we totally hit a deer on the way there!"

"Um," Floyd said, "I'm not really making the connection here. What does hitting a deer have to do with Noah leaving?"

All of a sudden, Izzy tackled Floyd off the docks, then turned to everyone else.

"So um, yeah. When's the challenge?" she asked.

"I was getting to that," Chris said, "but we have to wait for a certain someone."

As if on cue, Joey arrived.

"Hey guys," he said, "sorry I was late, who's- EEEEEE!"

He ran over to Izzy and gave her a hug.

CHOMP!

"Ow!" Joey exclaimed, holding up his hand, "She… bit me!"

CONFESSIONAL: Joey

"I think I liked Heather a bit better. Just a bit."

(End Confessional)

Floyd finally climbed back up onto the dock, but made it a point to stand over by the Gophers.

"Anyway," Chris said, "Your challenge takes place on Boney island."

"OOH!" Izzy exclaimed, "Make sure you don't take anything off the island, or we'll totally have to make a sacrifice!"

"Killing our contestants wouldn't be good for ratings," Chris told Izzy, "now, will you all shut up and let me finish?"

No one said anything.

"Good. Today You're challenge is in, as I've said, the Temple of Doom," Chris said, walking over to a crate that had been sitting in front of him. Chris opened the crate, then pulled out a gun.

Everyone jumped, and Lola fainted.

"Relax," Chris laughed, "it's a laser gun. The temple of Doom is a tourist attraction during the off-season. People stay in Playas de Losers all the time- The Temple of Doom is a laser tag course."

"That's awesome!" James exclaimed, "Let's do this!"

"What are we going to do about Lola?" Reagan asked.

"Well, at least if she's unconscious you can get her onto the boat," Chris reasoned, "so here's what we'll do. Each team get on the boat you fixed up yesterday and sail to Boney Island where I'll be waiting. I'll escort each team inside. Once you begin playing and put on your vests, you can only get shot three times before you're out."

Everyone piled on to their boats, and sailed off.

Once at the island, Chris gathered everyone up.

"Perfect," he said, "Izzy, instead of coaching, I want you to play with the Bass. That way there's an even number of people. I'll take the Bass in first and bring them to their base. Gophers, you wait here for a few minutes."

The Gophers waited patiently outside the "temple".

"So Ashton," Reagan smiled, "I hope you'll cover me once we start playing."

"I totally will," Ashton bragged, "I'm a great shot."

"Um, guys," Cameron began, "are you doing that on purpose?"

"What do you mean?" Reagan asked.

"Um, you- nevermind." Cameron muttered.

"Oh," Nick said, "I get it, Cameron."

"I don't," Greyson said, "what are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you once you get inside," Cameron said, "wait- damnit, now I'm doing it."

Madeline rolled her eyes, then turned to Ellen.

"Follow me," she mouthed.

Ellen nodded.

"Campers," Chris said, "let's go inside."

Chris led the Gophers inside the temple.

"Your base is right here," Chris said, "I'll be monitoring via security camera. I suggest you guys get ready, the Bass have already spread out."

"Okay," Cameron said, "we should probably split up in groups of two. That'll mean one group of three, I guess."

"I'll be with Naima," Ashton said.

"I'm with Cameron," She told him curtly.

"Then I guess it's a group of three," Ashton smirked, looking at Cameron.

CONFESSIONAL: Cameron

"Figures he would be a jerk and try to ruin things for me."

(End Confessional)

"I'll be with Madeline," Ellen said.

"Nick, I guess," Greyson said, "as long as you don't screw it up."

"That leaves me and Lola," Reagan muttered, looking at the unconscious girl.

"Um," Cameron said, "Try to hide Lola, I guess, ands stay here."

"Fine," Reagan sighed, watching everyone else leave.

Reagan sighed again. There wasn't even one boy to flirt with!

Coincidentally, the Bass did more or less the same thing, except in groups of three.

"Okay," Terry said, "I'll go with Floyd and Shann. Then it can be Izzy, Joey, and James. Then there's Izabela, Alex, and TJ."

CONFESSIONAL: Terry

"Having Floyd and Shann with me is the most strategic thing I can do at this point in time. I need to make sure Floyd stays on my side, and I need to keep a good eye on Shann. By putting Izzy with Joey, he might see it as me doing him a favor. A favor for a favor, right?"

(End Confessional)

"Actually," Shann said, "I'd rather work with TJ and Izabela. You wouldn't mind swapping, would you, Alex?"

"Of course not," Alex agreed, walking over to Terry and Floyd.

"Well then it's me, Alex and Floyd," Terry grumbled.

"No," Floyd corrected, "it's you and Alex. I work alone."

"Fine," Terry hissed, "Alex, let's go."

The team then split into their groups, and headed off.

"Listen," Madeline told Ellen, "I think you and me could make a great alliance. We're both athletes, so we wouldn't need to manipulate anyone- we could just play the game like its supposed to be played."

"I agree," Ellen whispered, "if we could hold off until the merge together, we would be unstoppable."

"So it's agreed?" Madeline asked.

"Yeah," Ellen said, "agreed."

Just then, both girls felt their vests start vibrating- they had been hit.

"Screaming Bass!" James cheered, Then slapped Joey a high five.

The four exchanged fire for a minute or so, and then only Joey remained.

"Great," Madeline muttered, now depressed, "I'm out FIRST."

"Alright Joey," James cheered, "I know you can only get hit like, one more time, but you can totally take a few more people out!"

"Yeah," Joey said, now looking around, "but where's Izzy?"

"So Alex," Terry began, "have you made any alliances yet?"

"Me? No. I don't really need them," Alex replied.

"Really? Because I could use your help… I really need the money, but I don't think I'll win on my own," Terry muttered.

"Why do you need the money so bad?" Alex asked.

"Well, my little sister is pretty sick. She can get better, but I really need a few thousand dollars for medicine. I'd give the rest away, I guess. I just want to see her get better," Terry sobbed.

"Oh," Alex said, "of course I'll help with that!"

CONFESSIONAL: Terry

"I've been able to fake cry since I was four. Been pretty damn helpful."

(End Confessional)

What the two didn't know was Ashton had been listening in the entire time.

CONFESSIONAL: Ashton

"Fakes tears- I almost bought it myself. It seems that I, the gift to all of human kind, may actually have some competition on my hands."

(end confessional)

Ashton smirked- not only had he found out about Terry, but he figured he could take both of them out of the challenge from his standpoint.

Ashton aimed, and managed to hit both of them twice before Terry saw him.

"Over there!" Terry called, pointing to where Ashton was.

After a brief exchange, both Terry and Ashton were out.

(Players left: Lola, Reagan, Naima, Cameron, Nick, Greyson, TJ, Izabela, Shann, Izzy, Floyd, Alex, Joey)

Alex turned to find someone from his team, but Greyson appeared, and got him out.

"C'mon Nick," Greyson said, "you haven't fired a single shot yet!"

"That's because we haven't seen anyone else," Nick snapped, "and because of your general incompetence."

Greyson gave Nick a strange look, but nonetheless continued on.

Cameron and Naima were walking together when they found Izzy singing to herself.

"Oh, hey guys!" Izzy cheered.

Cameron looked over to Naima, then back to Izzy.

Moments later, Izzy was also out.

"Alright." Joey said, "I totally found their base!"

But he couldn't see anyone else. Joey looked around for a few minutes, then saw Lola, still unconscious.

Hr managed to get Lola out, then continued looking around.

Finally, Joey found Reagan.

"Hm," he wondered, "how could I get her out without being eliminated myself?"

Before he even made a move, Reagan was eliminated by TJ.

"Damnit!" Reagan cried.

"Gee, thanks TJ, I was totally going to get her out myself!" Joey shouted.

Then Joey felt his own vest vibrate, and he turned to see Nick and Greyson.

"Happy now?" Nick snapped.

(Players left: Naima, Cameron, Nick, Greyson, TJ, Izabela, Shann, Floyd)

Even though she had been split from her group and was now by herself, TJ was able to get Nick out before Greyson eliminated her.

"Three left," Greyson yawned.

"I don't trust Terry at all," Shann told Izabela, "I think we should get rid of him next. Floyd would have to go after that."

"Why Floyd?" Izabela asked.

"Do YOU trust him?" Shann countered, "I mean, he barely talks to anyone."

"He did help me with the first challenge," Izabela pointed out.

"But he used Heather in that challenge to win- something tells me he wouldn't mind using someone else," Shann told her.

ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! Shann was out.

"You ought to be quieter next time you're trying to sneak around," Greyson pointed out.

While Greyson dropped his guard, Izablea eliminated him.

(Players left: Naima, Cameron, Izabela, Floyd)

"_Can I play with madness_," Floyd sang, "_the prophet stared at his crystal ball. Can I play with Madness?_"

Floyd sighed. He had been quietly singing his favorite Iron Maiden songs for the past half an hour, and truth be told, he was getting bored as hell.

Floyd was just rising when he saw Izabela step into the team base.

"I see your still in the challenge," Floyd called.

"Yeah," she said, but nothing else. Maybe Shann was right, and he couldn't be trusted.

"Anyone else left?" Floyd asked.

"I don't think so- it might just be us for our team."

"Then let's go," Floyd said, "I don't plan on losing another elimination challenge."

After walking for a while, Izabela spoke up.

"So, Floyd, what do you think of Terry?"

"I don't know," Floyd said, "what do you think of Heather? Or Alejandro?"

"But you were being nice to him the other day," Izabela told him.

"Of course I was. I don't know who his friends are. If I told him right then and there that I didn't trust him I'd be more of a target then Shann is," Floyd explained.

"Shann?" Izabela asked, confused.

"James told me Shann caught Terry listening to his confessional. James' confessional, I mean."

"So the next time we lose we have to vote him off!"

"I don't know. His explanation made sense- and besides that, I can't be one hundred percent sure he's up to no good."

"but-"

"Shh!'

Floyd cut Izabela off, holding up his hand.

"Nothing," Cameron said.

He and Naima had been following someone by the sound of their voices. They couldn't who or where it was anymore.

"Should we just wait here?" Naima asked.

"That doesn't sound like a good idea," Cameron replied.

ZAP! ZAP! Cameron was out.

"Doesn't look like you're going anywhere else," Floyd smirked, "except maybe to a bonfire ceremony."

Then, Naima was out as well.

"The screaming Bass win!" Chris announced over the intercom, "Everyone outside!"

Once everyone was outside, Chris put all of the gophers onto their boat.

"Bass," Chris said, "you get to stay here tonight for a movie, snacks, and a few rounds of laser tag."

"You mean it was a reward challenge?" Terry asked.

"No," Chris said, "there will still be an elimination tonight. But if you'd like to question my generosity, feel free to head back to camp and clean the community toilets."

"Sweet!" James cheered. "WE get a party!"

Everyone was waiting at the bonfire ceremony. Except Lola, who was still unconscious.

"Alright," Chris said, "to avoid a lawsuit for possible heart attack, we're going to declare Lola safe. Ashton, you have individual immunity. First marshmallow goes to you. Cameron, Naima, Greyson, Madeline, and Ellen also get marshmallows."

"Nick and Reagan. Nick, in addition to acting a bit weird the past few days, you were a total jerk today- and Reagan, did you even try? So the last marshmallow goes to….

…..

….

.

…..

….

…..

….

…

….

…..

…

…

….

….

….

…

…..

…..

…..

….

….

"….Nick. Reagan, you're out."

Reagan sighed.

"Fine. Well, you know what? The boys here weren't that cute, anyway!"

"And that," Chris said, "concludes another episode of TOTAL. DRAMA. EPIC!"

(A/N: HA! Didn't mess up anyone's name this time! Sorry Reagan- but I will gladly accept you into season 2, if you wish. Just PM me if you want. While I'm on the subject of season two, anyone who is eliminated may PM me for a spot- you will use your same characters as this season. After the finale, I will post another app with different questions- you'll see what I mean. I post this now because I already have received inquiries about the second season, so hopefully that should clear things up. Also, you get to vote again for who returns as couch for the gophers. You cannot vote for Noah or Heather. Hope you enjoyed!)


	7. Episode 5

(Okay, I'm not very happy with who goes home this chapter- I won't reveal anything, but I did rather like the character. Alas, for the storyline to advance, it had to be done. To compensate, I packed this chapter with an extra serving of awesomeness. The original challenge was going to be a karaoke tournament, actually, and I had a bunch of funny parts, but due to legality issues the challenge was cut. So uh, yeah. Enjoy.)

"Last time on Total Drama Epic:

Laser Tag, baby! It was one of the most awesome matches I've ever seen, considering a certain someone was out cold for the entire challenge. Izzy returned to coach the Screaming Bass, and Noah immediately upon seeing her. Madeline and Ellen formed an alliance, and Terry managed to manipulate Alex while forming a rivalry with Ashton. In the end, Floyd and Izabela won it for the Bass, and Reagan was sent home for the Gophers. Who will get the boot this episode? Will the Bass start a win streak? Will fans stop complaining about Nizzy not happening? Probably not- but find out, on this all new episode of

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

EPIC!"

(Entrance theme)

It was around midnight before the Bass arrived back to camp from their party.

CONFESSIONAL: James

"Dude! One of the sickest parties ever! Me, Joey, and Alex won like every game of laser tag! And we had candy, and pizza, and chips! Dude, it was so awesome! Wooo!"

(end confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: Joey

(Joey is shown with ripped clothes, and a slash mark across his face)

"Worst party ever! Joey doesn't think Joey wants Izzy as our captain anymore! Ahh! Now I'm talking in third person! I must have caught crazy!"

(end confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: Alex

"That was pretty fun! I feel kind of bad for Joey, though…"

(end confessional)

The next day, Chris had everyone lined up in front of the mess hall after breakfast.

"Alright, guys! Before I explain the challenge today, allow me to introduce the new team leader for the Gophers… Presenting, Courtney!" Chris shouted.

Courtney appeared, looking less than pleased with being forced back on the island. She took her place with the Gophers without comment.

"Um, Joey? Hello?" Chris asked.

"Yeah?" Joey asked.

"No comment for Courtney? No, latching on to her, or, trying to take her bra, or something?" Chris asked.

Joey shook his head, and everyone gasped.

CONFESSIONAL: Terry

"Woah woah, what?"

(end confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: James

(James just sits there, stunned and without words.)

(end confessional)

"Okay…" Chris began, "um, moving… on. I guess. Today's challenge is simple, yet incredibly dangerous- in other words, my favorite kind! Today, you'll be white water rafting! We have six rafts and nine people on each team including coaches. That's three people to a raft- head down to the docks, get situated, and I'll explain how the race will work."

Down by the docks, each team was deciding who went with who.

"Hey Shann, TJ, want to ride with me?" Izabela asked.

The two girls nodded, and they all got into a canoe.

CONFESSIONAL: Terry

"A girl's alliance, I'm guessing? Cute, but there's five guys on our team- we can crush them no problem. Shann will have to go first, of course, then Izabela. TJ's useful as far as challenges go, so I'll have to time her elimination right. If she makes it to the merge, she'll be too dangerous, but if I eliminate her too early, we'll lose more challenges."

(end confessional)

"Then I guess I'm with Alex and Floyd," Terry smiled.

"That means Izzy is with Joey and James!" Izzy cheered.

"NO!" Joey shouted, remembering the party, "I mean, we told Floyd he could ride with us. Sorry Izzy!"

Izzy glared at Joey, but took her seat with Alex and Terry.

"Okay," Courtney said, already taking charge, "we need to spread out evenly. I'll ride with Ashley-"

"Ashton!"

"-whatever, and Lola. Naima, Cameron, and Madeline can ride together, so that leaves Nick, Greyson and Ellen," Courtney finished.

The players all got into their assigned positions just as Chris joined them.

"Alright," Chris said, "What a lot of people don't know about the island is that a mile or two south of here is home to one of the world's deadliest water rapids. So start by going that way, and ride through the rapids. First boat to cross the finish line wins it for their team."

"Does the winning team get a reward?" James asked, "Like a party?"

"Um," Chris said, "your reward is immunity. But I'd be happy to take that back if you want."

"No, that's cool," James said quickly.

"Alright," Chris said, pulling out a revolver, "on your marks, get set-"

POP!

The boats all pushed off.

"This isn't s-s-s-s-so bad," Lola said after a while.

"Yeah, whatever," Ashton said, "can I talk to you, Courtney?"

"What is it?" the coach snapped.

"I was wondering if you could give me some advice," Ashton told her, "if we don't get immunity tonight, I'm done for."

"And why would I help you?" Courtney asked.

"Because… I'm hot?" Ashton asked.

Courtney sighed.

"Just keep going," she told them.

Madeline sighed, looking out at the water.

"I don't mean to be rude," Cameron said, "but would you mind actually doing something?"

"Sorry," Madeline said, "I'm just kind of… out of it today."

"No kidding," Cameron whispered to himself.

"So Cameron," Naima said, "I was wondering if you could teach me how to play guitar, or even that ukulele of yours. I'm a wonderful dancer, but I can't play many instruments."

"Of course," Cameron replied, smiling.

"Maybe in return I can give you a dance lesson later," Naima said, winking.

Just then, Ashton, Courtney and Lola sailed by. Ashton splashed water into Cameron's face using his oar, then sailed away laughing.

"Um, sorry about the other day," Nick told Greyson, "about being rude and all."

"Whatever," Greyson said, "let's just go."

"I mean," Nick said, "it wasn't even my fault! It was all Frank!"

"There's no contestant here named Frank," Ellen told him.

"He probably meant Floyd," Greyson told her, "I can barely remember that dude's even here half the time."

"NO!" Nick told him, "I mean Frank!"

"There IS NO Frank," Greyson snapped back.

"Frank isn't a contestant," Nick said, "he's sort of a- you know what? Never mind."

Greyson and Ellen both gave Nick strange looks.

CONFESSIONAL: Nick

"how the heck am I supposed to tell them about Frank without sounding like a total lunatic? I was lucky I didn't go home last time! I better just keep my mouth shut and hope for the best… but it's kind of hard sometimes. Frank wanted me to vote off Cameron last time! I mean, he would be a threat in the merge, but he's really nice! I mean, Frank is just… *sigh*."

(End Confessional)

"Woo! I'll tell ya, it's been such a long time since I've been rafting!" TJ exclaimed.

"Same here," Shann said, "I haven't been rafting in- actually, I don't think I've ever been rafting."

"Listen," Izabela said, suddenly businesslike, "there's three of us and five guys. If they form an alliance, we're out of here!"

"I know," Shann said, "we really need someone to be in an alliance with us… I'm not sure who though. Joey would probably say yes, but… I'm not sure how I'd feel about being in an alliance with HIM."

"What about Floyd?" Izabela asked.

"What about him?" Shann asked, "I told you, I don't trust him. When we aren't doing challenges, he just disappears from camp. Maybe if I knew him a bit better, I would go for it."

"I'm telling you, he's the best option!" Izabela persisted.

"I think you just have a crush on him," TJ laughed.

"Do not-"

"GUYS!" Shann shouted suddenly.

The other two girls looked and saw they were only a few dozen feet from the rapids- which did look pretty dangerous.

"Hi guys!" Izzy called to Courtney, Ashton, and Lola.

"Great," Courtney sighed, "the nutcase."

"HEY!" Izzy called, "Take it back!"

"Um," Courtney said, "no."

"Then Izzy challenges you to a duel!" Izzy shouted.

"Um, what?" Alex said, "I thought this was a rafting challenge!"

Just then, Izzy took her oar, and smacked Courtney upside the head with it.

"OW! You little-"

The next thing everybody knew was that both Courtney and Izzy were standing up, sword fighting with their oars.

"AHHH! D-d-d-d-don't hit me!" Lola screamed.

"Come on guys, let's just race!" Alex pleaded.

"Um, guys?" Terry asked.

"SHUT IT!" Both girls yelled at the same time.

"GUYS! THE RAPIDS!" Ashton shouted.

Chris watched from his secret lair as both rafts were overturned, and the contestants flew into the rapids.

"Nice!" Chris laughed, "I was waiting for that to happen!"

The contestants tried to swim away, but they were pulled into the rapids.

Cameron sailed by and stuck his tongue out at Ashton, laughing.

"Aww, look, a dolphin!" James shouted to the other two guys. Sure enough, a dorsal fin was circling the boat.

"That's great James," Floyd sighed, "you must be very proud of yourself."

"Aww," Joey said, "dolphins are so cute!"

"Hmph," Floyd muttered, "dolphins aren't even indigenous to the area."

Floyd blinked.

"GUYS!" Floyd shouted, "THAT'S NOT A DOLPHIN!"

The shark that was circling the boat jumped up, and took a bite out of their raft, splitting it in half. Joey and James flew into the water, while Floyd was left clinging to his half of the raft.

Floyd turned to yell at Joey and James for being complete idiots, but noticed they were heading right towards the rapids.

The shark hugged James as the four sped towards the rapids.

"I can see the finish line!" TJ called.

Just then, Cameron, Naima, and Madeline's boat pulled up just behind theirs.

"Paddle!" Cameron called.

Both groups frantically paddled, until the Bass crossed the finish line.

"Bass win again!" Chris called.

The three girls cheered, and Cameron threw his oar in frustration.

"Who should we send home?" Cameron asked Naima at the mess hall.

Just then, Nick appeared and sat next to them.

"I'll tell you who," he smirked.

Cameron listened to Nick, and then said, "I don't know- wouldn't Ashton be a better choice?"

"No!" Nick said, "We can't have some insane person on the team- they would totally ruin our chances of winning a challenge again!"

"We'll think about it," Cameron said, turning back to Naima.

"The votes have been cast," Chris told everyone at the bonfire, "and Courtney, you're still the coach for the gophers- they have decided not to swap you out. Yet. First marshmallow goes to… Naima. Cameron. Lola- although I don't see how. Madeline and Ellen. Ashton."

CONFESSIONAL: Ashton

(looks at his marshmallow, grinning)

"YES! YES! I'M SAFE! I'M TOTALLY SAFE!"

(end confessional)

"Nick and Greyson. Nick, you have some sort of- I don't know, bro, you have issues. Greyson? No idea why'd you be going home. The last marshmallow of the night goes to…

….

…

….

…..

…..

…..

….

…

…..

…..

…

…

….

…

…

…

…..

….

….

…

…

….

…..

…..

…..

…

…

…..

…..

…

….

"….. Nick. Greyson, you're out."

"What?" Greyson asked, "why me?"

"Sorry Greyson," Cameron said, "but Nick told us you have like a split personality, or something."

"What?" Greyson asked, "I don't! IT's him-"

Before he could continue, Chef picked him up and dragged him away.

"Hmm," Izabela said, setting up her easel in front of a cave, "what should I paint?"

"How about a bear?" a voice asked.

"What?" Izabela responded- she couldn't see anyone.

Just then, Floyd walked out of the cave.

"I said a bear- a couple live in this cave, actually. I hang here when they're gone," Floyd responded, "stick around, and maybe you can get one to pose for you."

Izabela rolled her eyes.

"Right," she said.

Floyd looked back inside the cave suddenly.

"Well, that'd be the bears," Floyd smirked, "I'm heading out. Getting mauled by a shark is enough for one day."

Izabela watched Floyd leave. The way he smirked had made her assume he had been kidding, until she heard a low growl from within the cave.

"Floyd? Wait up!"

"That concludes another episode of Total Drama," Chris announced, "will the gophers win a challenge next time? Will a coach get swapped out? Who will get the boot? Find out next time!"

(A/N: sorry again, Greyson. Season 2, maybe?)


	8. Episode 6

(A/N: I'm still displeased with who goes home this chapter. But again, it kind of has to happen for the story to progress. I mean, it doesn't HAVE to happen, but I think this will definitely tell you a thing or two about the contestants on the island. Hope you enjoy the challenge, I think it's interesting. There isn't as much dialogue in the chapter as the previous ones, but I was a bit rushed writing this. I'd still like to think it came out okay. The next few chapters will be better, though!)

"Last time on Total Drama Epic:

The campers did a little white water rafting for the challenge. Courtney was announced new team captain for the Gophers, and she got into a bit of an oar fight with Izzy. The three remaining girls on the bass formed an alliance, but were unsure who to add as a fourth member. Nick, or… Frank? Or maybe it was Nick, and Frank is… Either or, the dude showed a bit of his crazy side to Ellen and Greyson. Ashton asked Courtney for advice, and Lola didn't pass out for the entire challenge. Cameron and Naima agreed to give each other private "lessons", but Madeline was being a bit of a downer. Terry and Alex were stuck riding with Izzy, while Floyd, Joey and James got to take an express down the rapids with a shark. In the end, the Gophers lost another challenge, and due to some scheming by Nick- er, Frank, Greyson was sent packing. Will the Gophers lose another match? What will the new challenge be? Who will be sent packing? Find out on:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

EPIC!"

(Insert Awesome Entrance)

CONFESSIONAL: Joey

So first I get mauled by Izzy, and then a dolphin! This is definitely not the luckiest I've ever been. I'm not even in the mood to flirt with anyone… *sigh*

(end confessional)

"I don't know, Nick," Cameron said over breakfast, "Greyson didn't seem very crazy to me."

"Relax," Nick smirked, "I guarantee we'll win today's challenge."

"Right," Ashton said, "if we don't, you're off next."

"Actually," Cameron yawned, "you'd be off next, Ashton. Then Nick."

CONFESSIONAL: Ashton

"Something tells me my teammates don't like me very much…"

(end confessional)

"IF we lose," Izabela said a bit too loudly, "I say Floyd goes."

"Um, why?" Floyd asked, though it was clear he didn't care very much.

"You left me with a bunch of bears last night!" Izabela exclaimed.

"I gave you fair warning," Floyd retorted, "and besides, I'm actually useful for challenges."

"More useful for getting mauled by sharks," Izabela scoffed.

"OH!" Floyd exclaimed, "You did NOT just go there, DaVinci!"

"At least OUR team is more organized than that, right guys?" Courtney asked.

"I think my food moved," Lola whispered.

"What was that?" Ashton asked, "I was too busy imagining how great I must look right about now."

CONFESSIONAL: Cameron

"How either of them are still here, I have no idea."

(end confessional)

"Guys, c'mon," TJ said, "if we don't get it together, we might lose today's challenge!"

"She started it," Floyd said, crossing his arms.

CONFESSIONAL: Izabela

"Floyd is SUCH a jerk! I mean, a cute jerk, but still a jerk!"

(end confessional)

"Dudes," James said, "chill out!"

"Yeah guys," Alex agreed.

"Hey Ellen," Madeline sighed, now entering the Mess Hall.

"Where have you been?" Ellen asked.

Madeline shrugged.

"Hey guys!" Chris greeted, now entering, "How are you all doing?"

Cameron went to answer, but Chris cut him off.

"Still don't care," the host smirked, "hope you all had a good breakfast, you're going to need it. Everyone follow me outside!"

Everyone followed the host outside, where they saw a huge white and black checked mat rolled out on the ground.

"That looks like-" Courtney began.

"A chessboard," Chris smiled, "today, you'll be playing a game of human chess."

"What?" Naima asked, a little confused.

"I'll explain," Chris said, "Since teams are about even, you'll all be given a sword. A toy sword, I mean. Then, you'll all line up on the board. You're captain will decide where each of you will move, and who you'll attack. If you attack someone, you have to duel with the swords. To win, you have to knock them over. If you lose, you get eliminated from the challenge. Questions?"

Before anyone could raise their hands, Chris said, "Great! In this box behind me, you'll find the swords. Take one and get lined up, then we'll start the game."

Everyone got their swords, which turned out to be toy light sabers.

"Alright," Chris said, "everyone get lined up, and captains, get ready to give the orders."

CONFESSIONAL: Courtney

"Finally, an intellectual challenge! I feel like it was custom tailored for me! It's a shame I'm not a competitor, though…"

(end confessional)

Everyone got lined up, and Izzy and courtny stood next to Chris.

"Okay, since the Bass won last time, the Gophers get the first move. Courtney?"

"Okay," Courtney said, "move forward on space, Ashton."

Ashton moved forward.

"Okay," Izzy said, "let me see, umm… Joey, move all the way across the board and knock down everybody!"

"Woah," Chris said, "one move at a time."

"Okay," Izzy said, disappointed, "TJ, ne space forward."

"Naima, one space forward," Courtney called.

"TJ," Izzy said again, "forward one."

"Lola forward one."

"TJ forward one."

"Ashton forward one."

"James forward one."

"Ellen forward one."

"Alex forward one.

"Lola forward one."

"TJ, move to the side and get Lola!"

TJ moved over and looked at Lola.

Before TJ could do anything, Lola shrieked, and tripped herself trying to back up.

Lola fell over, and Chris exclaimed, "Lola's out!"

Courtney scowled.

"Ashton, move diagonal and take out TJ!"

"Sorry TJ," Ashton smirked, "it is for the challenge-"

THWACK!

Ashton fell over, and Courtney groaned.

"Alright TJ!" Shann exclaimed.

"Woo!" TJ cheered, "who's next?"

"Okay," Courtney said, "Um… Ellen, move forward and get James."

"But I can't hit-" James began, but then he too was knocked to the side.

"Okay," Izzy said, "Floyd forward one."

"Cameron forward one."

"Alex, to the side."

"Madeline, forward one."

"Joey, forward one."

"Cameron forward one."

"Floyd forward one."

"Nick forward."

"Izabela forward."

"Ellen, attack Alex."

Before Alex could say anything, Ellen had already knocked him to the side.

"Um," Izzy grumbled, "Joey, forward one."

"Madeline," Courtney ordered, "take out Joey."

Seconds later, everyone's favorite pervert was eliminated. After a few exchanges, Cameron was eliminated by Floyd, TJ was eliminated by Ellen, Terry was eliminated by Madeline, and Izabela was eliminated by Nick.

The only remaining players for the bass were Floyd and Shann, leaving nearly everyone else left for the Gophers.

"Izzy," Floyd groaned, "you are the worst chess player I have ever met in my entire life."

"Ellen," Courtney smiled, "you know what to do."

Then it was only Shann who remained.

CONFESSIONAL: Courtney

"I told you I had this challenge in the bag!"

(End confessional)

"The Gophers win immunity!" Chris shouted after Shann had been eliminated, "Bass, get ready to send someone home tonight."

"Hey guys," Terry said to Joey and James, "who are you thinking about voting for?"

"Floyd, I guess," James replied.

"I don't care," Joey said, "as long as we swap out Izzy."

"I'll tell you what," Terry said, "if I promise to swap out Izzy, will you vote with me?"

After Terry had finished with those two, he moved on to the girls- TJ, in particular.

"Listen TJ," Terry said, "I need to say it- we need to put any personal issues behind with this vote, and send home who we think would hinder the team most in future challenges."

TJ listened to Terry, but sadly agreed.

Meanwhile, Shann and Izabela decided to vote out someone else entirely.

"Alright," Chris said, "The votes came in. First marshmallow goes to… James. TJ. Terry. Joey. Shann, and Izabela. Alex and Floyd, you two received the most votes."

Alex and Floyd looked at each other nervously.

"Alright," Chris said, "final marshmallow goes to…

…

….

….

…..

….

….

….

…

…

…

…..

….

…

….

….

…

….

…

…

….

…..

….

…..

….

…

…

…..

….

….

….

…..

…..

…

…

…..

0.0

"…Floyd! Sorry Alex, time to head to Playas de Losers."

"Oh well," Alex said, "goodbye, guys- good luck!"

Floyd stood up and shook Alex's hand, while Terry just smirked.

CONFESSIONAL: Terry

"That was a good move on my part. Hopefully it will help us win challenges, too- but Alex didn't have any enemies. If he made it to the merge, that would be dangerous. I don't know how Floyd made it into the bottom two, but he'll be there again next time… and I guarantee he won't get a Marshmallow.

(end confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: Izabela

"Yeah, okay, Shann and I voted for Floyd… I feel kinda stupid about it now, though."

(end confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: TJ

"Well, Terry did have a few points. The more wins we get the better- but I still feel bad, Alex was a nice guy."

(end confessional.)

"And Izzy," Chris said, "you've been swapped out!"

"Fine," Izzy growled, stomping off.

"Will the Gophers be able to win again next time? Who will be sent home? Who will be one step closer to winning? Find out next time!"

(A/N: Okay, I'd really like to apologize to everyone. Alex, feel free to sign up for season 2. Anyway, I'm kind of off my game today, but I wanted to write another chapter anyway- it was bit of a mistake, maybe, but I want to keep updating at least every other day. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER!)


	9. After Math I

"Welcome…. To… TOTAL… DRAMA… AFTERMATH!" Geoff cheered.

The party animal was standing on a boat, sailing along smoothly. He was wearing his usual outfit, plus sunglasses.

"Woo! Let me tell you, its been an awesome season so far! Except… _I'm_ not on it… but um, whatever. Anyway, the Total Drama Aftermath crew is heading over to Playas de Losers to interview the first four ousted contestants, and get an in-depth look at the season so far. But first, over to Cody. On each Aftermath episode, he'll give you a look at some of the challenges coming up, and maybe some information about next season. Over to you , bro."

"Thanks Geoff," Cody smiled. He was standing on the beach, though it wasn't very clear where.

"Now," Cody said, "I can't be sure exactly, but one of the next challenges has been likened to escaping from prison, according to Chris. And if you've been wondering where Chef's been at, get ready for the next episode!"

The camera switched back to Geoff, who was now on Playas de Losers.

"Alright," Geoff said, "first, we'll interview Reinie."

Geoff walked over to Reinie, who was swimming around in the pool.

"So," Geoff said, "how's it feel to be the first out?"

"Not too bad," Reinie said, "I mean, at least I totally got to be there!"

"Right," Geoff said, "so, who are you rooting for to win?"

"Not sure," the girl shrugged, "I mean, I was only there for like two days. I just hope it isn't Floyd- he's kind of creepy."

"Um, 'kay," Geoff began , "um, oh yeah, what did you think of the challenges while you were on the island?"

"OHH! They were SSOOOO fun! Like when we got to sneak into Chef's cabin and steal stuff!"

"Okay," Geoff said, "and there you have those words from Total Drama's biggest loser! Now, over to… sigh… Blaineley."

The Camera switched to Blaineley, who was standing in front of a graph.

"Thanks Geoff," she smirked, "now it's time for the contestant popularity segment! Joey used to be taking a firm lead, but after Izzy attacked him at the Bass party, he became less flirty, and less popular. Now that the psycho is gone, will he take back his place as fan favorite? Speaking of favorites, it looks like everyone at home is absolutely wild about Nameron! It looks like-"

"Right," Geoff groaned, the camera cutting back to him, "why can't we fire her? Or at least replace her with Josh? Dude is WAY less annoying! Anyway, our next interview is with Reagan. So tell me, how did it feel to be first out with your team?"

"Oh well," Reagan said, "it wasn't all the bad. If Ashton didn't have individual immunity, though, it would be him sitting here and not me."

"So true," Geoff said, "everyone _hates_ that dude! I don't think he has a single friend on the show!"

"Of course he doesn't," Reagan said, "his ego is too much for anyone to handle!"

"You can say that again," Geoff smirked, "thanks for your time, Reagan. Next up is Greyson!"

Geoff found Greyson riding his skateboard in the park.

"So Greyson," Geoff called, "how's it feel to be here?"

"To tell the truth, I'm kind of pissed- I mean, I didn't deserve to be sent home at all! I did well in challenges, and no one on the team had any issues with me… except Nick, I guess."

"And you KNOW it was him who sent you home?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah," Greyson replied, "although I don't know why- he has a lot of problems, I guess. I would have liked to have gotten farther, though."

"Anyone you'd like to see make it to the merge?"

"Everyone was pretty cool," Greyson told Geoff, "except for Nick… and Ashton."

"Alright," Geoff said, "next we'll interview Alex, and then we'll talk to the coaches."

Alex was over by the grill, eating lunch.

"Alex, 'sup?" Geoff asked.

"Nothing much, and you?"

"So, how does it feel to be here?" Geoff asked.

"It's nice here, but it's a bit of a shame I didn't go farther," Alex replied.

"And why do you think you went home?"

"I'm not sure," Alex replied, "I mean, the elimination ceremony didn't make much sense to me- especially since Floyd was in the bottom two with me. He was pretty good in challenges, so I don't know why he was there- I did okay in challenges too, and I didn't have any enemies."

"Well," Geoff smirked, "it looks like you did- who do you think would have sent you home?"

"I don't know," Alex sighed, "um… I guess Floyd… I don't really think he would have, though, but I can't think of anyone else who would want me out. I mean, Terry and I were in an alliance-"

"But WERE you?" Geoff asked a bit too dramatically.

"Yes," Alex said, "It was the episode before I- oh."

"Looks like Terry's suspect number one," Geoff told him, "I'll let you think about that while the crew sets up for the main event! I have to go interview the coaches, but it was nice talking to you."

"Well," Geoff muttered, "Heather refused an interview, so it looks like Noah is next!"

"Great," Noah mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"So, how would you say your experience as a team captain was?"

"A waste of my life I'll never get back," Noah responded.

"How do you feel about getting replaced by Courtney?" Geoff asked.

"Let's see here… Oh, that's right, I don't care."

"Downer," Geoff mumbled, walking away.

"Okay," Geoff smiled, "our final interview for today is Izzy! Tell me, how does it feel to have been swapped out?"

"Um, I'm not Izzy," the girl who was clearly Izzy responded.

"You most definitely are," Geoff argued.

"E-scope thinks Geoff is confusing me with someone else," Izzy retorted.

"Fine then. E-scope, how does it feel-"

"Um, E-scope is over THERE," Izzy said, pointing to the pool which now one was in at the moment.

"Uh, Okay then," Geoff said, "let's move on with the main event for tonight, shall we?"

Geoff stood in front of six desks, where the four ousted competitors plus Noah and Heather sat. On each desk was a small button.

"Okay," Geoff explained, "here's how this works. Each of you will be asked a trivia question about the show. If you get the question wrong, the button on your desk explodes, and you're out- the person who manages to last the longest wins a car!"

Everyone cheered except Noah.

"Okay," Geoff said, "let's start with… Greyson! What was the first challenge in Total Drama World Tour?"

"The Pyramid over under," Greyson answered.

"Right," Geoff said, "next up is… Noah. Who was the first person to win a challenge on Total Drama Action?"

"Look, I really don't want to play-"

The button exploded in Noah's face.

"My eyes!" Noah coughed.

"Next up is Reinie," Geoff said, "who was the first person voted off on World Tour?"

"Duncan!" Reinie answered.

"Wrong answer- he quit. Zeke was the first voted off!"

Then, Reinie's button exploded.

"Reagan," Geoff asked, "who came in eight place on Total Drama Island?"

"Um-"

"Wrong answer! The answer was… DJ!"

Reagan was out.

"Okay Nick," Geoff began, "who won the challenge in which Duncan was voted off in World Tour?"

"Alejandro," Alex answered.

"Correct! Heather, what place did Justin come in during Total Drama Action?"

"Sixth place?"

"Correct," Geoff answered, "Greyson, who won the Easter Island challenge in World Tour?"

"Cody," Greyson answered, "wait, I mean-"

"Wrong!" Geoff called, "Nick, who won the challenge on the first episode?"

"The Gophers," Nick answered.

"Wrong! There was NO challenge on the first episode! Heather, you win a new car!"

"YES!" Heather cried.

"-and the half million dollars in bills that comes with it," Geoff finished.

"wait, what?" Heather demanded.

"And the wraps up our first Aftermath! Be sure to watch the next installment, and read the next Total Drama Epic to see who replaces Izzy as the Bass' coach!"


	10. Episode 7

(A/N: Looking back, I noticed there were a few… errors… last chapter. Hey, in my defense, I wrote that entire chapter while I was in Disneyworld! It's true! I was bored out of my mind, so I wrote it as an email and sent it to myself, then once I got back to the hotel I copied and pasted it into word… so yeah, I was a bit distracted. But then I mix things up easily to begin with, it just gets worse when I'm bored. And they only have two good rides in Disney World! Space Mountain, and thunder Mountain. That's it. So uh, yeah, I'll get on with the chapter.)

"Last time on Total Drama Epic:

We played a pretty sick game of human chess. Things didn't look god for the Gophers at first, but Ellen almost single handedly caught up with the Bass. Since no boys on the Bass were willing to hit a girl, they were all eliminated. Thanks to Courtney's wicked Chess skills, the Gophers finally pulled out the win. At the bonfire ceremony, Floyd and Alex made the final two. Thanks to Terry's possible new alliance, Alex was sent off the island, and Floyd was saved. Will the Gophers be able to capitalize on their win last episode? Will the Bass redeem themselves? Who will be eliminated? Find out on:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

EPIC!"

That morning at the Mess Hall, breakfast was tense for the Bass. The Gophers, however, had been more excited than ever- the sudden win had brought a burst of morale, and even Madeline was cheerful.

The only Bass member who was the least bit cheerful was Terry. He was smiling as he ate his breakfast, and trying to make conversation with Joey and James.

CONFESSIONAL: Terry

"I did say they were stupid before, I know. But that's what makes them perfect for an alliance! They didn't take much persuasion to vote with me last night, and I doubt it will in the future. TJ will be another good choice- not as easy to manipulate, but if I can convince her everything is for the good of the team, then I think I own her vote."

(End Confessional)

Izabela felt bad for trying to vote off Floyd, although Shann remained confident that had been the right decision. Floyd himself had not spoken a single word all morning. TJ also felt bad about her vote, but tried not to let it dampen her spirits. Joey and James, usually the most cheerful of all the contestants, were now the most sullen. It wasn't about their votes, but the fact that they had chosen to help Terry- it just didn't feel right.

"Finally, a win," Cameron sighed, "I was worried we would all be gone before the merge."

""Yeah," Ashton agreed, "I thought I would be the only one left on this team to make it to the merge."

CONFESSIONAL: Cameron

(laughing) "Ashton is nuts if he thinks he'll make it that far! He'll be out the next time we lose."

(End Confessional)

Right about as Cameron and Ashton were going to begin an argument, Chris walked in with Duncan and Courtney. Courtney didn't seem pleased at all.

"Bass," Chris said, "Duncan's your new coach. He might actually be useful in today's challenge."

"And what's THAT supposed to mean, Mclean?" Duncan demanded.

"You'll see," Chris smirked.

After Duncan and Courtney sat next to their respective teams, Chris began.

"Okay," Chris said, walking out of the mess hall, "I'll explain your challenge."

Everyone got up to follow him, but he motioned for them to stay put.

"I'll explain your challenge via intercom," he said, "no need to follow me outside."

The cast gave him strange looks, but stayed inside nonetheless.

Chris slammed the door shut, and soon after, the cast heard odd sounds coming from outside.

"Relax," The host said over the intercom, "that's the door being welded shut."

"WHAT?" the competitors shouted.

A few people ran over to the windows, but found them barred as well.

"I had those put in while you were eating," Chris laughed, "none of you are very observant."

"So what's the challenge?" Duncan demanded, "To see who lasts the longest without starving to death?"

"Nope," Chris told him, "the producers wouldn't go for it. Instead, your challenge today is to find a way to get your team out of the mess hall, and back to the cabins safely. Be warned, when you do get outside, I have the ground planted with explosives. So if any of your teammates land themselves in the infirmary, I'll subtract points. Whichever team has more people arrive back at the cabins by noon wins."

Most players protested, but Chris had already cut off the intercom.

It was already seven in the morning.

"Great," Floyd sneered, "what now, Duncan?"

"Why would I know?" The convict asked.

"Wouldn't you know how to escape?" Terry asked, "Haven't you been to juevey?"

"Well, yeah," Duncan began,"but I mean, I haven't had an escape plan that's worked..."

"Of course you haven't," Courtney cut in, "I doubt someone with your IQ could escape a cardboard box."

"Y-y-y-y-you mean-n-n-n we're t-t-t-trapped?" Lola stammered.

"No kidding, Sherlock," Courtney muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I have an idea!" James said suddenly to his team, "In the movie Shawshank redemption-"

"I'm not crawling through a sewer pipe," Floyd hissed, "and I doubt anyone else is."

"Fine," James mumbled.

"Look guys," Courtney told everyone, "maybe they have the right idea. WE don't have to crawl through a sewer pipe, but maybe a WATER pipe would work."

"In the kitchen!" Cameron exclaimed, "Maybe the pipe connected to the sink would be big enough to squeeze through!"

"Let's go!" Naima exclaimed.

The Gophers rushed to the kitchen, while the Bass stayed put.

"Whatever," Shann said, "look, maybe if we split up and look for a way out, we could come up with something."

"That's seems like a good idea," Terry agreed, "I'll go with Joey and Shann, then TJ can go with Duncan and James, and Izabela can go with Floyd.

CONFESSIONAL: Terry

"I don't mean to brag, but that was one of the best decisions all game. This way, not only is the girl's alliance split up, but I have an eye on Shann and Joey. Floyd and Izabela being together? Even better- he's got to hate her after she tried to vote him off the other night. After this challenge, I'll hopefully have a strong alliance of my own, while crushing what could have been a four way alliance- then, I'll just have to vote off the three girls one by one."

(End Confessional)

"Yeah right," Floyd scoffed, "I think I'd rather be paired up with the shark again. That IS what I'm useful for, right Izabela? Getting mauled by sharks?"

Izabela looked at her feet.

"Whatever," Floyd told them, "I'll see you all back at the cabins- and I hope one or two of you trigger an explosive on your way there."

Then Floyd was gone.

"Damnit Izabela!" Joey cried, "Look what you did!"

"Smooth," Terry said, "real smooth."

"Will you guys stop arguing?" Duncan snapped, "I just want to get out of here so I can get paid, alright?"

"Agreed," Terry said, "all of this conflict is tearing the team apart."

"No, no, no!" Chris shouted over the intercom, "Tear the team apart! Argue! It's great for ratings!"

"Okay," Cameron told his team, "I'll look at the water pipe. Just don't mess with the sink, alright? I'm going to loosen a screw, so if the sink is on-"

"Yeah yeah," Ashton yawned, "just hurry up and let's get out of here."

"Alright!" Madeline cheered, "we have this challenge in the bag!"

"Don't get too cocky," Nick smirked, "it's best we assume the other team is in the lead for now."

CONFESSIONAL: Naima

"Something is wrong with those two- I mean, Nick is all mousy one second, and really suave the next. Madeline is either suicidal or Miss Sunshine- it's kind of creeping me out, actually."

(End Confessional)

Cameron unscrewed part of the water pipe, and looked inside.

"Yup," he said after a while, "it does go down after a little while. It probably connects to a pipe we could all fit through, but we don't have anything to dig with."

A moment later, Cameron was hit in the face with a stream of scolding hot water.

"OW!"

The other contestants turned to see Ashton laughing over by the sink.

"Whoops," the pretty boy laughed.

"Guys," Naima told them, "we need to get him to the infirmary, this burn might be pretty bad!"

"He's not going anywhere," Nick hissed, "otherwise we'll already be one man down."

"Maybe Naima's right," Ellen said, "if we don't help him, he might not be able to compete next challenge."

"IF that's the case," Nick scoffed, "he won't be around next challenge."

Everyone looked at Nick in shock- he wasn't acting normal at all.

"Alright," Duncan told TJ and James, "I guess we could try getting the bars off these windows."

"How?" TJ asked.

"OHH!" James said, "In the Shawshank Redemption-"

"There wasn't anything about getting bars of windows in the Shawshank redemption," Duncan pointed out.

"Fine," James mumbled.

"Alright," Terry said, "I think I have an idea. What if we managed to get out through the wall?"

"Dig through the wall?" Shann asked, "Okay, and how would we do that?"

"Wait a second," Duncan said, suddenly walking over to the group, "that might work! During the first season, I went to carve my name in the back of the mess hall- it's made of balsa wood! It came right off! I had to stop carving though, otherwise I thought Chris would eliminate me for messing it up."

"Balsa wood?" Terry smirked, "Yes! We'll be out of here in minutes!"

"Erm, what's balsa wood?" Joey asked.

"It's one of the softest types of wood there is," Terry explained, "we'll be able to dig out of here no problem. We'll just have to make sure the other team doesn't see us dig out."

"There's a bathroom in the back of the mess hall," TJ pointed out, "we could dig in there."

"Alright," Terry smirked, "go find Floyd then, we only have half an hour left."

Turns out, Floyd had waiting next to the bathroom anyway.

Terry motioned him and the others inside.

"Start digging," he told them, closing the door.

"With what?" Izabela asked.

"Duncan has a knife," Terry pointed out, "I guess the rest of us will have to just dig with our hands."

The bass set to work digging.

"Listen Nick," Ashton said, "I like the way you could recognize Cameron would be dead weight if he couldn't be used for challenges. I think you and I could make a good alliance- we'll be able to recognize who simply won't be useful… and if we made it to the MERGE, imagine what we could do!"

"Alright," Nick smirked, "of course, if you do lose your usefulness, you will be out of here before you know what happened."

"Of course," Ashton said, "expect the same."

"Did you hear that?" Ellen said suddenly, "it sounds like someone's outside!"

Everyone rushed out of the kitchen and too the windows, where sure enough, they saw the Bass headed to the cabins.

"It's over," Madeline moaned, "we have five minutes left!"

"We lost… to DUNCAN?" Courtney demanded.

"Looks like it," Cameron said, who now had a wet towel over his face.

"RAH!" Courtney shouted. She grabbed the bars blocking the window, and managed to rip them out.

"Everyone outside!" she ordered.

The Bass were almost at the cabins, when Izabela accidently stepped into a circle of land mines.

"Um, guys?" she said.

"Sorry Izabela," Floyd smirked.

Izabela gasped, and Terry smiled.

"Come now, I'm sure Floyd only means that we have to keep the challenge in mind," Terry told her.

"Sure," Floyd smiled, "let's go with that."

The two turned and walked away, just as the Gophers were all outside of the mess hall.

"Go!" Courtney ordered.

"They're catching up!" Terry shouted.

Floyd turned and groaned- it looks like he had to help Izabela, or they would lose the challenge. But if they DID lose… he could send her home.

The next thing she new, Izabela was pulled out from the mines.

"Thanks," she told Floyd, a little surprised.

"Shut up," he snapped, "I just don't want to lose another challenge. If immunity wasn't at stake, I'd leave you there."

Just before the Gophers caught up, the Bass made it to the cabins.

"Bass win immunity," Chris called, "Gophers, back to the bonfire ceremony."

"Hey Lola," Ashton called, before the ceremony, "I just got done feeding my snake. What about you?"

"A s-s-s-snake?" Lola stammered.

"Yeah," Ashton smirked, "he's getting pretty big, too. I've heard of snakes his size eating people YOUR size."

Lola gulped.

"But don't worry," Ashton said, "I won't bring him to your cabin… IF you do me a favor."

"Alright," Chris said, "The first marshmallow of the night goes to Ellen. Cameron. Naima. Nick, and Lola. Ashton and Madeline. Ashton, everyone hates you. Madeline, well do you think it's time your bipolarity caught up with you? Last Marshmallow goes to…

.

…

..

…

…..

…

..

…

…

…..

….

…..

….

…..

…

….

….

…..

….

….

…..

…..

…

…..

…

….

….

….

…..

…..

"….Ashton. Madeline, the boat of losers awaits."

"Nice one."

Ashton spun around to see Terry had followed him after the ceremony.

"Of course it was," Ashton said, "it's ME we're talking about."

"Right," Terry said, "but, if I were you, I would have taken out Cameron, or Naima…. Maybe Ellen. Why Madeline?"

"I couldn't convince Naima to vote for anyone else," Ashton explained.

"Naima?" Terry smirked, "You manipulated HER? So you ARE smarter than I thought!"

"Yeah," Ashton responded, "but what have YOU done this season?"

"I got Alex eliminated, that's one thing," Terry smiled, "and I think I'll do the same to you after the merge. IF you make it that far, I mean."

"Of course I will," Ashton snapped.

"I look forward to it," Terry smirked.

Just then, Joey ran between the two, holding a bra in each hand.

"Excuse me- sorry!"

Ashton and James gave each other strange looks, and then they saw TJ And Shann chase after Joey.

"Well, that was a shocker," Chris smirked, "who'll go home next time? What will happen when Chef takes control of the next challenge? Find out on the next episode of…

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

EPIC!"


	11. Episode 8

(A/N: Sorry this took so long! Please don't hurt me! I was going to have a chapter out yesterday, but one of my friends got back from his trip to California, so he came over and hung out all day. What was I supposed to say? "Hey brochacho, um, I really need to update my fancfiction, could you sit here and do nothing for just a bit? No, seriously, don't worry, it'll only take like two hours." That would have made me look like the biggest asshole in history. So sorry! Yeah, I think I'll just start with the story then.)

"Last time on Total Drama Epic:" Chef began,

"There was uh, the challenge. Which that one team lost because they didn't win. The other team won, and uh, the one person got sent home, cuz uh… Aw, hell! This is Chef Hatchet, back to take over for Chris today, who's busy at the goddamn spa or somethin'. I've been gone cause I had toput some new soldiers through basic trainin'. Speaking f basic training, that ain't even close to what I have planned for these maggots today. So get ready for another episode of:

Total drama…

CHEF!"

DUNH… DUNH…. DUNH! 0.0

The contestants ate their breakfast, noting something felt… off… about the island today.

"Is it me, or did it get really cold here all of a sudden?" Joey asked, "I mean, if that's the case we should totally cuddle for warmth."

AS he said that, he sat between Shann and TJ.

"Nice try," TJ said, shoving Joey off the seat.

"I see your back into your usually spirits," Terry pointed out.

"Yeah," Joey agreed, "I wanted to wait a couple days to make sure Izzy wouldn't come back."

"Crazy was already here?" Duncan asked, "You guys voted her as captain? Why would anyone do THAT?"

"I asked the same thing myself," Floyd told him, "but I'm guessing those two had something to do with it."

He gestured to James and Joey.

"Well," James said, "I was hoping for Geoff, but Joey really wanted Izzy here."

Floyd shook his head.

CONFESSIONAL: James

"I get the feeling Floyd doesn't like us very much. I'm not sure if it's because of our general awesomeness, or if it was because we kinda almost got him killed by a dolphin."

(end confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: Terry

"Um, Floyd told me to tell the confessional that James and Joey are both idiots, and he's surprised that they're still here."

(after thinking a moment, he speaks again)

"I guess while I'm here, I'll second that."

(end confessional)

"So Nick," Ashton smirked, "who do you say goes next?"

CONFESSIONAL: Nick

"I can't believe Frank made an alliance with Ashton! Oh well, I might as well go along with it. If I don't, Ashton might get me voted off the island. At first I didn't really want to be here, but I think I could win if I tried!"

(end confessional)

"Uh," Nick said, "what about… Cameron?"

Nick said this not because he wanted Cameron out, but he figured that he might last longer if he just told Ashton what he wanted to hear.

"Great idea," Ashton agreed, smirking.

Cameron, who was chatting away with Naima, took no notice.

Ellen was picking at her food while making small talk with Lola.

CONFESSIONAL: Ellen

"Well, with Madeline gone, I have no alliance. Not that I NEED one, but I feel a little less secure now. I'll just have to really show the team today that they should keep me around… but if I do TOO well, they may see me as a threat for the merge and vote me out…"

(end confessional)

Suddenly, the door was slammed open, and Chef walked in in his military gear.

"Outside," he shouted, "NOW!"

In unison, the campers all stopped talking and marched outside, where Chef had thirteen mats laid out.

"Coaches, you are relieved of your duties for the day. Get out of here!"

Courtney and Duncan turned and left without a word.

"Alright campers," Chef shouted, "here's your challenge today: a race. First, you start over here on these mats. You may notice they each have a screen on them- they tell you how many push-ups you've done. You go until you've given me a hundred."

The campers all moaned, especially Ashton.

"After that," Chef continued, "you run all the way up the mountain overlooking the water. Once you get to the top, jump off, swim a lap around the island, then run along the beach until you're back here. Then, after that, do one hundred more push-ups."

The campers were now all muttering amongst each other. Chef blew his whistle.

"Get in push-up position!" Chef shouted.

The campers scurried around, each picking a mat.

"Now… GO!"

The campers all started their push-ups.

Ellen managed to finish first, and she began running towards the cliff. Surprisingly, Joey finished almost immediately after her.

CONFESSIONAL: Joey

"I had to work out a lot back home. I mean, if I was hitting on a girl who had a boyfriend, or like, a lot of guy-friends, I had to be able to run or fight."

(end confessional)

"How'd he do that so quickly?" Terry asked in disbelief.

"Just for talking," Chef shouted at Terry, "you have to give me sixty more push-ups!"

"I'm done," Ashton sighed, getting up.

"Really?" Chef asked, "Then why does your mat say you only did twelve push-ups?"

"Malfun-"

"Two hundred more!" Chef barked.

Most people were around fifty, except for Lola, who was still struggling with her first. TJ just finished, and then got up to chase after Joey and Ellen.

Joey caught up to Ellen with barely any difficulty.

"Sorry baby," Joey smirked, "NO one can run faster than me."

"We'll see," Ellen muttered.

But, soon, she had to admit he had been right- he really was faster.

"How?" she asked herself, "I'm the most athletic person on the island now!"

Then she saw TJ trailing not far behind.

I better hurry, Ellen thought, we can't lose this challenge too.

"Done," Floyd and Cameron called at the same time, standing up together.

Chef checked their pads, then ushered them away.

Soon after, Izabela, Shann, Naima, and James all finished leaving Terry, Nick, Ashton and Lola behind.

Lola was making fast progress, and had already completed her third push-up.

Joey, TJ and Ellen arrived at the top of the cliff.

"Woo!" TJ cheered, jumping off.

Ellen hesitated a moment, then too jumped in.

Joey stood at the top of the cliff, shaking.

CONFESSIONAL: Joey

"It wasn't the drop I was afraid of- it was the water… I can't really swim."

(end confessional)

"Look out!" a voice called.

Joey turned around, and saw both Cameron and Floyd rushing towards him. The three collided, then fell off the side of the cliff.

"Help!" Joey cried, "I can't- swim!"

Grudgingly, Floyd and Cameron helped drag Joey back to shore.

Joey laid on the beach, coughing and spluttering.  
>"That was nice of you," Naima smiled, now appearing next to Cameron.<p>

"Yeah, well, you know," Cameron said, smiling back.

"That was nice of you," Floyd mocked, "wah wah wah. This is a competition, not a dating site."

"Your just jealous because you don't have any game," Cameron smirked.

"That's not true," James said, now too appearing, "you should see him with Izabela."

"Shut up James," Floyd told him flatly.

"Hey, just helping out. Wait, what's wrong with Joey?" James asked.

"We had to save his ass from drowning, that's what," Floyd told him.

"Oh no! Joey!" James cried, "I'm here, buddy!"

"He'll be fine," Floyd told him.

"Why must you be so cruel, world? WHY?" James screamed.

Cameron and Naima stared at James.

"DUDE!" Floyd snapped, "Calm down! I said he'll be fine!"

"And THIS is the team that's been beating us?" Cameron joked.

"Shut up!" Floyd snapped, "Forget this. I'm going back in the water before Chef drops a hoe."

Izabela and Shann suddenly landed in the water next to them, getting the four wet.

"Hey guys," Izabela called, "what's going on?"

"What happened to Joey?" Shann asked.

"Don't!" Floyd warned, "You'll only get James started!"

"Finally!" Terry called, getting up at about the same time as Nick and Ashton. Lola was almost halfway done.

With her fifth or sixth push-up, that is.

Ellen and TJ finished swimming, and ran back over to Chef.

"A hundred more push-ups," Chef told them.

TJ and Ellen both started over with the push-ups, each knowing if they lost this for the team they'd be screwed when elimination time came around.

Finally, Chef declared the winning team.

"The Gophers win!" he called.

TJ got up, and sighed.

"Yes!" Ellen cheered.

"Alright," Chef told them, "let's see who gets a marshmallow. James, Floyd, Izabela, Joey, and Terry. TJ and Shann. Bottom two. TJ, you lost the challenge today. Shann, I don' see why anyone would have a reason to send you home. The final marshmallow goes to…

…..

…..

…

…..

…..

…..

…

…..

….

…

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

….

….

…

…

…..

…

…

….

…..

…..

…

…..

….

…..

….

…..

….

….

…

…..

…..

…

…

…

….

…..

….

…

"…TJ. Shann, get outta here."

"Wha- what?" Shann asked.

Terry nonchalantly took a bite out of his marshmallow, grinning on the inside. Floyd looked at him and shook his head.

CONFESSIONAL: Terry

"I know what you're thinking- Floyd was the fourth person to my alliance. You thought wrong. Let's just say TJ was easier to persuade than I thought."

(end confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: Izabela

"But… what? Floyd agreed to vote with Shann and I! Unless… he lied?"

(end confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: TJ

"I feel really bad- Shann was my friend, but I mean… Shann, if you're watching this, I promise I'll give you some of my money if I win!"

(end confessional)

After the ceremony, Izabela approached Floyd.

"What the heck was that?" she demanded.

"That was the elimination ceremony," Floyd replied coolly, "you should know- we've been to two before."

"That's not what I mean, and you know it!"

"I have no idea," Floyd yawned, "I could tell you I voted for Terry until the sun rose, and it wouldn't make a difference. Yeah, I have a motive to vote out Shann. But I didn't- because Terry is more of a threat in every way."

"And you expect me to believe that?" Izabela demanded.

"I kind of don't care," Floyd told her, "believe what you want. I can't change that and I won't try to."

Floyd turned to leave, but Izabela called him back.

"Floyd, wait! I believe you! But then who voted for Shann? It couldn't have been-"

"TJ?" Ashton smirked, approaching the two.

"Wha-" Izabela began.

"I saw the whole thing," Ashton told the two, "and I gotta say, Terry is VERY convincing."

"So that means it's-" Floyd began.

"Just you two, yeah," Ashton told them, "It's an alliance of four. You guys will probably be next."

"Wait," Izabela asked, suddenly cautious, "why are you helping US?"

"Because," Ashton yawned, "we have a common enemy: Terry. I just did you a favor, and I want one back. Get rid of him before the merge."

"Well, you have our hands tied," Floyd smirked, "if we chose to vote someone else, you'd just tell Terry we know about his alliance and that we're trying to convince everyone to vote him out."

"Yeah," Ashton smiled back, "that's pretty much it."

"Alright," Floyd said, "we don't really even have a choice."

"Good to hear it," Ashton said, "turning away, "see you back at the cabin, Floyd.

Naima had been listening to Cameron play his guitar, when she noticed three figures speaking in the distance.

"Cameron," she began, "is that-"

"Ashton," Cameron finished, "but what is he doing with Floyd and Izabela?"

(A/N: Chef refused to do the closing scene. Turns out, hosting just isn't his strong suit! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!)


	12. Episode 9

(A/N: I'm so, SO SORRY! My internet has been down, so I haven't been able to update- I'm actually using the library computer to post today. Actually, tomorrow. No, wait- is it today? I can't tell- I'm adding this Author's Note at like eleven fifty something. I figured I would write an explanation at the beginning of this chapter. Anyway, hopefully I'll finish another chapter in the morning and post two to make up for all this. Hades out!)

"Last time on Total Drama Epic:

Chef took over for the episode while I was, um, doing… host things. He put the campers through a brutal physical challenge, which the Gophers won. Terry managed to manipulate TJ into voting with him, James and Joey. Since he figured Shann would be a threat, he had her voted out. This means Floyd and Izabela are the only two people on the Bass not in Terry's alliance- but Ashton, trying to get Terry out, tipped Flozabela off about the four man alliance. But can the two actually send Terry packing, our will they be voted off? Find out on another episode of:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

EPIC!"

Cameron had just finished playing a song for Naima, and the last few notes hung in the air.

"That was beautiful," Naima smiled, "not quite dancing music, but nonetheless beautiful."

"Thank you," Cameron smiled, "I've been working on that for a long time, since middle school I think-"

The nerd was interrupted when a large boulder landed in the ground next to him- both he and Naima let out a scream.

Sure enough, Chris rolled in on a catapult, laughing. Naima looked at her clothes, now covered with dirt, and stormed off.

"Oh boy," he chuckled, "that was great."

"Chris!" Cameron exclaimed, "DUDE! Way to ruin things for me!"

"Any time," the host smirked, "but ya might want to get your butt over to the mess hall. The challenge is about to start."

Floyd and Ashton sat in the cabin together.

"Um, No," Floyd told him, "we aren't doing that plan."

"Why not?" the pretty boy asked, "you KNOW it would work!"

"Yeah," Floyd agreed, "but I can find some other way."

The plan Ashton proposed was simple- Izabela would offer Joey a bra and a make-out session in exchange for he and James votes for the rest of the season.

"Please," Ashton grinned, "I know why you won't do it. You wouldn't be able to stand seeing Izabela with another guy."

"I also can't stand seeing that face of yours sometimes," Floyd snapped, "if you don't shut up, I might rearrange it for you."

"Okay, be cool," Ashton told the loner, now panicked.

Honestly, Ashton looked tougher than he was. He knew he wouldn't last too long in a fight.

"Guys," Chris said, stepping in the cabin, "let's go! And Floyd, you better not let Izabela NEAR Joey! If we lose the Flozabela pairing, the fans will-"

"Woah woah, what did you just say?" Floyd asked.

"If we lose the FLozabela pairing-"

"That's what I thought you said," Floyd muttered, rolling his eyes. Ashton snickered.

"Whatever, let's go!" Chris shouted, "challenge time!"

Ashton and Floyd both shrugged, but nevertheless followed Chris.

"Poor Shann," TJ mumbled.

"It's okay," Ellen smiled, "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"You think so?" TJ asked her.

Izabela glared at TJ from across the room.

CONFESSIONAL: Izabela

"UGH! I can't believe TJ! That had to be the worst elimination ceremony yet- I lost one of my friends, and found out there's a four way alliance ready to take out me and Floyd. If Ashton hadn't told us, we wouldn't have a chance!"

(End confessional)

"C-c-cheer up, guys," Lola smiled, "I m-m-mean, we've a-a-all done good s-s-so far. It won't b-b-be too long b-b-before the m-m-m-m-merge, I bet!"

"Hey," Ellen said, suddenly smiling, "she's right! There should only be three more eliminations before the merge!"

"Alright," TJ cheered, "I just hope I can last that long."

CONFESSIONAL: Izabela

"For the record, she won't."

(End Confessional)

Chris had finally managed to gather everyone at the Mess hall.

"Alright campers," Chris smiled, "since we're pretty much even with teams, I figure it'll be a good day for this challenge."

With that, he held up a wristband.

"Um, what does that have to do with-" Cameron began.

"SHUSH! Now, today's challenge is based off of our producer's (me) favorite movie trilogy, The Lord of the Rings!"

"Does that mean," Cameron said, suddenly grinning, "we get to LARP?"

"Why the heck would you want to LARP?" Ashton demanded, "That's disgusting!"

"Dude," Joey groaned, "that is, even for me, really gross."

"Wait, what?" Cameron asked, "Are we talking about the same thing?"

"Isn't a LARP when you," Joey began, "you know- (NOTE: Approximately one hundred and twelve words describing a heinous and unspeakable deed has been edited out)

All of the contestants let out an "EW!", except Lola, who threw up.

"No," Cameron groaned, "Live Action Role Playing."

"Oh," Joey said, "erm, sorry guys."

CONFESSIONAL: James

"Huh. I thought a LARP was an STD- my health teacher totally lied! That's why everyone's just better off dropping out of school!"

(End Confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: Nick

"That was the most –BLERGH!- disgusting thing- BLERGH HARGH BLOMPH!- I've ever heard!"

(End Confessional)

"Okay," Chris said, trying not to throw up, "here's how this works. Gophers, since you won last challenge, you have to successfully take this ring, carry it up the cliff, and cast it into 'Mordor'. By Mordor, I mean you just have to throw it off the cliff. Bass, you guys get to be the Black Riders, the scary dudes who want the ring. If you can capture the ring and bring it back here to the Mess Hall, you win. If the Gophers cast it away like they're supposed to, they win."

CONFESSIONAL: Duncan

"All this nerd speak is making my head hurt!"

(End Confessional)

"And coaches," Chris said, "both of you are out of this challenge. Just to shake things up, you'll both be replaced next episode."

Duncan and Courtney trudged away to their boat.

"Alright, I'll bring the Gophers to their starting point in the middle of the woods. When I ring the bell, you can all start the challenge."

With that, Chris led the Gophers into the woods.

After a while, all of the campers heard a bell sound.

"We should spread out," Terry said, "I'll go with-"

"Me," Floyd smiled, "then James and Joey, and Izabela and TJ."

CONFESSIONAL: Terry

"I don't like this at all."

(End Confessional)

"Okay," Cameron said, "who'll take the wristband?"

"What about me?" Nick asked, "I mean, they'll expect Cameron since he knows a lot about LARPing."

"Good point," Cameron said, handing him the bracelet, "now let's all split up."

A good hour had passed when Izabela and TJ found Ashton.

"Hey guys," he said, "listen, I'll do you a favor- Nick has the wristband."

"Why should we believe you?" TJ asked.

"Because I need you guys to win so I can send someone home," Ashton told them, "but listen, feel free to give me a strip search if you don't believe me." With that, he gave Izabela a wink.

"That won't be necessary," she told him, "but thanks for the information." 

"So uh, what's up Floyd?" Terry asked.

"Oh, nothing," Floyd smiled, "I just thought we should have, uh, guy time. You know?"

"Are you… asking for an alliance?" Terry asked.

"Yeah," Floyd smirked, "I am."

CONFESSIONAL: Terry

"Of course- I totally knew it. One more person in my alliance. That just means we have to vote out Izabela if we lose. But If my entire alliance makes it to the merge- I can't lose."

(End Confessional)

Cameron and Naima were chatting when they spotted something up ahead.

"A bear!" Naima gasped.

The brown bear turned, and looked at the two. Then it let out a menacing growl.

Smirking, Cameron jumped in front of Naima.

"Don't worry," he told her, "I-"

But then the bear smacked Cameron with its claw and sent him flying.

Cameron flew into a tree headfirst, then landed on the ground unconscious.

"Cameron!" Naima shouted.

CONTROL ROOM: Chris and Hades

Chris: "WE at Total Drama would like to remind you-"

Hades: "Relax, no one can actually sue us for injury on the show."

Chris: "Really?"

Hades: "I'm cereal."

Chris: "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

(end)

Nick walked through the woods, alone.

"Great," he said, "I wish Frank were here."

Just then, Izabela fell out of a tree and landed on Nick. She reached into his pocket, and pulled out the wrist band.

"I got it!" she cheered, "Let's go!"

Half an hour later, the Bass were declared the winners, and Cameron was in the infirmary.

"Good job," Ashton told Floyd and Izabela, "I'll get to send him home now!"

"Don't mention it," Izabela smirked, "I love winning, anyway."

Ashton nodded, then walked away.

"Flozabela," Floyd muttered to himself.

"Excuse me?" The artist asked.

"Chris called us- nevermind."

Terry had seen Ashton talk with Floyd and Izabela. He could have let it go, but he decided to play it safe.

"Hey," he smirked, walking over to Lola, "can I talk to you?"

After all, what safer way could there be than to send Ashton home?

"All right," Chris said, "the first marshmallow tonight goes to… Ellen. Naima, Lola, and Cameron are also safe."

That left Nick and Ashton.

"Nick, you lost the challenge today. Ashton, well, everyone hates you. Last marshmallow goes to…

….

…..

….

…

…

…

…..

…

….

…..

….

…

…..

….

….

….

…..

…..

….

….

….

…

….

….

….

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…

..

….

..

.0.

"…Ashton."

"Oh well," Nick sighed, "later guys- sorry I lost."

CONFESSIONAL: Lola

"Terry told me to vote for Ashton, but I was afraid his snake would eat me if I did…" (gasps)

"I didn't s-s-s-… o-o-oh, darn it!"

(end confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: Ashton

"What, you thought I wanted to get rid of Cameron? Well, I do. But really, I had to get rid of Nick. Sometimes he was really good in challenges, other times not. He could have been a threat- I just couldn't take the chance.

(end confessional)

"Well, that was an interesting elimination! Tune in to see who goes home next time on:

TOTAL! DRAMA! EPIC!"

(A/N: Well, not too bad for a chapter written at midnight, right? The next one WILL BE BETTER! I'm just tired… I really hope I can get the double update out in time, though!)


	13. Episode 10

(A/N: If you're reading this, it means I'm dead. Well, not really- it just means that I managed a DOUBLE UPDATE! Woo. Woo. Woo. You know it. Anyway, I can already tell I'm going to like this chapter- partly because I'm actually awake while I'm writing it. Two, even though I'm recycling this challenge for Total Drama Island, I think it'll be awesome. And yes, there will be a few modified/recycled challenges- the worst thing I can do is waste all of my creativity right now, in the middle of the first season. Do you know how much that would suck?)

"Last time on Total Drama Epic:

Cameron tried to hit it off with Naima, but a giant boulder ruined the moment. Floyd and Ashton did some strategizing, and four contestants had some girl time. In the extremely lame challenge, Ashton sold out his team so he could eliminate Nick, who he viewed as a threat. Cameron was, and still is, in the infirmary after a bear attack. In the end things went according to plan for Ashton, and Nick was sent packing. Who will he target next? OR will he be the one sent home? Will Terry realize Floyd and Izabela are on to him? Find out next, on Total, Drama:

EPIC!"

"Guys!" Joey shouted, running in the cabin, "you'll never guess what I just found!"

"What is it, bro?" James asked.

Joey held out his hands, revealing a purple frog.

"Aww," James said, "that's soo cute!"

"I know," Joey smiled, "I named him Sir Sean Connery the second, after the first Sir Sean Connery."

"Dude, I loved the Highlander!" James told Joey, "That's an awesome name!"

"Uh, Joey?" Floyd said, "I'm pretty sure that frog is poisonous."

"Not my little Sean," Joey cooed, "aww man, having a pet frog will be awesome. I'll teach him how to crawl in girl's bras, and-"

"No, I think Floyd's right," Terry said, slightly alarmed, "I read that most colorful frogs are pretty dangerous."

"You're just jealous!" Joey snapped.

"Just let him keep it," Ashton sighed.

"Says the freak with a snake," Terry smirked.

"I'm not a freak!" Ashton snapped.

"Debatable," Terry smiled.

Over at the girl's cabin, everyone was chatting away with one another.

"I'm really not sure who to vote off next on my team," Ellen sighed, "Ashton really is a jerk, but he's kind of useful sometimes- there's one or two people on my team who aren't."

"Such as?" Naima asked.

Ellen jerked her head in Lola's direction.

In the meantime, Izabela was painting, and chatting with Lola. TJ sat by herself.

CONFESSIONAL: TJ

"I still feel really bad about Shann- I mean, she was my friend! I just… sigh…"

(End Confessional)

"All campers report to the pavilion," Chris' voice called over loud speaker, "challenge time!"

Once everyone was at the pavilion, Chris showed them a stage.

"Today's challenge is another talent show," Chris told them, "pick three people off of your team to represent you. Since Cameron is still in the infirmary, you guys might want to go see if he's ready for the challenge today. You have two hours to decide who will represent you. Get going!"

"Okay," Terry said, "any volunteers?"

"I can play guitar pretty well," Floyd offered, "I just wouldn't know where to get one."

"What's that, Sean?" Joey asked, "Um, Sean says there's one in The Mess Hall refrigerator."

"That's ridiculous," Floyd snapped.

"Go check," Joey told him.

Grumbling, Floyd walked off to the Mess Hall.

"Well, I'm good at sketching people," Izabela said, "it doesn't take too long, and it comes out pretty good."

"Aright," James said, "try sketching us!"

While Izabela set off to work, Terry pointed out that they needed one more person.

"I'll do it!" Joey said, "ME and Sean-"

"No," Terry said, "anyone else have a real talent?"

"It IS a real talent!" Joey whined.

"Fine," Terry snapped, "what is it?"

"Okay, say Im busy, right? Talkin' with friends, or texting. But, at the same time, I need to look out for chicks. I've trained Sean to rate chicks, then he croaks in the directions where there's a chick who scores above an eight."

"Wow," Terry said, "that's…"

"The guitar was there," Floyd announced, returning with an electric guitar.

"I nominate Joey and Sean," James said.

"I second that," Floyd shrugged.

"Whatever," Terry said, "Izabela, show me your sketch."

Izabela handed it over- it was actually very good for a five minute sketch. The figures were accurate but not overly detailed.

"Okay, Floyd, give me a guitar solo," Terry ordered.

Floyd shrugged, then began playing Can I play with Madness by Iron Maiden.

"Well," Terry said, "looks like we have our three."

Over at the Gophers, Naima had just brought Cameron back.

"Cameron says he'll play a song," Naima smiled.

"Okay, that's one," Ellen agreed, "who else?"

"I'll do it," Ashton smirked, "I used to be an amateur model."

"So we're going to have a repeat of Justin for season one?" Cameron asked, "Great."

"It's all we've got," Ellen agreed, "that is, if Naima dances."

"Of course," Naima agreed, "but I'm sure someone else has a talent other than Ashton."

Lola shook her head rapidly.

"Well, if it were a sport or a quiz, I'd be perfect," Ellen sighed, "but I don't have too much of a talent talent, if you know what I mean."

"Fine," Cameron sighed, "Ashton it is."

"Alright, campers," Chris said two hours later, "let's get it on! First up is Joey and, um Sean."

"Okay," Joey said, "any guy here ever try to look for a hot chick, but finds himself distracted by other elements?"

James, Ashton, and Chris raised their hands.

"Well," Joey smiled, "observe. Sean will point out to me any girl that scores above an eight on the hotness scale."

With that, Sean hopped away from Joey. After staring for a moment, Sean hopped on Naima and gave a croak.

"Naima, definitely a solid ten, yes," Joey agreed.

The frog hopped over to Izabela's head.

"Okay, okay, a nine," Joey said.

Sean hopped on TJ's head and croaked.

"Really?" Joey asked, "I would have said a seven."

"HEY!"

Sean then looked at Lola, hissed, and spat in the girl's face. Lola shrieked, got up from her seat, and ran off.

"Oh yeah," Joey said, "any girl under a five might run the risk of getting acid spit in their face."

"What about me?" Ellen asked.

"Meh," Joey said, "seven too, I think."

"That was… interesting.." Chris said, "I'll give it… five out of ten."

James and Ashton both applauded, while the girls looked un-amused.

"Next up is Cameron."

"This song is for a girl here at camp," Cameron smiled.

"Boring," Chris called, "way to pull a total Trent."

"I'm going to be playing-"

"DO DUST IN THE WIND!" Chris shouted, "By Kansas!"

"But-"

"I want Dust in the wind!" Chris whined.

"Okay," Cameron sighed.

When he was finished, Chris gave Cameron a ten. The Gophers cheered.

"Next up is Izabela."

Izabela drew her sketches of everyone in the audience, which got a five from Chris.

"Ashton is up next."

Ashton hopped on stage. Out of nowhere, music started playing, and he strutted around on stage as if he were on a catwalk.

"Uh," Chris said, "I'll give it a... seven."

The Gophers all cheered.

"WE got this," Cameron laughed.

CONFESSIONAL: Cameron

"I hate to say it, but go Ashton!"

(End confessional)

Floyd went last for the Bass. He played the song Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold, then smashed the guitar on the stage.

"Genius!" Chris shouted, "Best guitar smashing I've ever seen!"

"Um, what about the song?" Floyd asked.

"Forget the song," Chris told him, "you've got great guitar-smashing form! Have you considered going big? Ah, what am I saying? You get a ten!"

The bass cheered.

"I'll help clean up," Terry offered, "You know, to move the amp and the cords."

CONFESSIONAL: Terry

"Naima would win with her dancing- I needed to do something, didn't I?"

(End confessional)

After he "cleared" everything away, Terry deliberately left a small cord out on stage, enough for someone to trip over. Which is just what Naima did.

"Terrible," Chris moaned, "that's not dancing!"

"This cord!" Naima tried to explain.

"You get a three," Chris said firmly, "which means- a tie-breaker! Floyd and Cameron, you two scored the highest, so get up on stage and get ready!"

The two grudgingly got on stage.

"What are we getting ready for, exactly?" Floyd asked.

Just then, the opening to "Hungry like the Wolf" started to play.

"Sing!" Chris called.

"Great," Floyd muttered.

_Cameron: Dark in the city, night is a wire_

_Floyd: Steam in the subway, earth is a fire,_

_Both: doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo!_

_Floyd:Women you want me, give me a sign,_

_Cameron: I can't stop breathing, even closer behind,_

_Both: In touch with the ground, I'm on the hunt I'm after you! Smell like the sound, I'm lost in the cloud, and I'm hungry like the wolf!_

Terry covered his eyes.

"We're screwed."

"He's pretty good," Izabela smiled.

_Floyd: In touch with the ground, I'm on the hunt I'm after you!_

_Cameron: Uh, something something, discord and rhyme, I'm on the hunt I'm after you-_

"Woah, woah, woah," Chris said, "Cameron, 'something something'? What the heck was that?"

"Uh," Cameron began, "I-"

"The Bass win!" Chris exclaimed.

The Bass cheered, and the Gophers began muttering to themselves.

"You were great!" Izabela told Floyd as she hugged him.

"Yeah, um, could you let go?" Floyd asked.

"Uh, sorry."

"I really think I hurt my ankle when I fell," Naima muttered.

"I'm sorry, Naima. C'mon, let's just go get this over with," Cameron mumbled.

Terry smiled as he watched.

CONFESSIONAL: Terry

"Well, if I talk to a few people, I'm sure I can eliminate Naima now- that way Cameron won't have anyone to work with after the merge."

(End Confessional)

"Alright," Chris said, "The marshmallows go to Ellen, Lola, and Ashton." Ashton grinned.

CONFESSIONAL: Ashton

"Oh boy, this is to good."

(End Confessional)

"Cameron and Naima, you both cost the team the challenge in your own way. Last Marshmallow goes to..

…

…

…

…

…

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"… Cameron."

"I'm sorry," Cameron told Naima.

"It's okay," she sighed, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "good luck."

(A/N: Next update should be soon! Again, I'm soooo sorry! Vote for which two people will be the final coaches, and don't forget to take the poll on my profile!)


	14. Episode 11

(A/N: Alright, a lot of stuff happens in this chapter, so I'll just skip right to the challenge. I mean, come on, do we really need the cheesy intro? AS a side note, the location for season 2 has been officially decided. You can read all about it in the next aftermath! I will tell you, however, I am accepting three apps for new cast members. If you already have a character who has competed this season, you can still submit another application. PM me your application, if you want to submit a new character! I have already decided which veterans will compete next time, as well. Anyway, I don't blame you if you don't like how this chapter came out- the challenge is like a thousand words, and the rest is… Well, you'll see.)

"Alright gang," Chris grinned, "today's challenge should be interesting."

The remaining ten contestants were standing on the dock, waiting for Chris to explain the challenge.

"Alright," the host smirked, "first, I'll introduce the coaches. Since viewers couldn't agree on who to pick, well, I picked for them! First up, coaching the Gophers is- Eva!"

A boat pulled up to the docks, and Eva hopped off of it, glaring at everyone.

"For the Bass, the coach is… Geoff!"

"Woo!" Geoff cheered, jumping off the boat, "Great to finally be here!"

"Geoff!" James exclaimed, "Dude, finally! We totally need to party after this challenge!"

"Woo! That's what I'M talking about!" Geoff smiled, giving James a high-five.

"Alright," Chris began, "here's today's challenge- you need to catch a bear and bring it back here. The first team to do so wins immunity, and a killer party as a reward."

Geoff and James cheered, while everyone else looked less than thrilled.

"Chris, doesn't that sound a little like, um, suicide?" Cameron asked.

"Yes," Chris agreed, "which is why you're doing it. So, think you can finally pull out a win for the Gophers, Eva?"

"Mm," Eva grumbled, "of course I can!"

"Now hurry up," Chris told them, "go catch a bear using whatever means you can find. Let's MOVE!"

"Why not use Sean?" Joey asked the other Bass.

"Because that's stupid," Floyd told him.

"Is NOT!" Joey argued, "I mean, he's poisonous!"

"And you've been keeping him in our cabin?" Terry demanded.

"Duh," Joey said, "if I let him stay in the girl's cabin, who knows what kind of shenanigans he'd get into?"

"Whatever," Floyd told him, "I'm gonna head into Chef's cabin. Maybe he's got a gun or something."

"I'll use my lasso to catch the bear!" TJ grinned, running off tto the cabin.

"I'll do something that isn't totally stupid," Terry mumbled to himself, walking away."

Joey looked around- Izabela had followed Floyd, and James and Geoff were talking.

"FINE!" Joey shouted, "But you're all going to feel really stupid when I win the challenge today!"

"What's the plan?" Ellen asked Eva.

"We catch the bear," Eva told her, "what else is there to say?"

"With what?" Cameron asked.

"I could catch it with my bare hands if I wanted to," Eva told him.

"Right," Cameron nodded, "sure, but here in the REAL world, we actually need to have a plan.

"Ohh," Ashton said, "what if-"

"NO!" Cameron and Eva shouted at once.

"Guys?" Lola asked, "Where are you?"

Lola was wearing a bandage over her eyes- after Sean had spit in them, they burned a great deal.

"Listen Lola," Cameron offered, "why don't you sit this one out?"

"O-o-o-okay," Lola agreed. She turned to head back into the cabin, but she actually wandered into the woods.

"Fine," Eva said, "I'll prove it. I'll catch a bear, using nothing, and bring it to the docks myself."

"Whatever," Cameron said, "at least take Ashton with you- maybe he'll at least get mauled or something."

"HEY!"

"Well?" Izabela asked.

"Well what?" Floyd asked back.

"What are we going to do about Terry?"

"I don't know," Floyd sighed, "we're outnumbered. The best we could do now is play stupid, and hope someone else gets voted off. If we hold out until the merge, I'm sure we can team up with the guys from the other team and get Terry out."

"Terry can't make it to the merge!" Izabela told him, "Then he'll be able to get more people to side with him!"

Floyd couldn't argue- she had a point.

"Then what do YOU think we do about it?" Floyd asked.

"We need TJ and James to vote with us," she told him.

"Right, because we'll be able to manage that."

They finally reached Chef's cabin.

The two stared at it for a while.

"Ladies first?" Floyd asked.

Izabela rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Floyd told her, "be that way."

But Floyd was smirking when he said it, and Izabela smiled back.

CONFESSIONAL: Izabela

"You know, at first I didn't really care how far Floyd made it into the game… but you know? I really hope we can make it to the final two together! I mean, not because of what you're probably thinking, but I mean, he would make a great opponent! Imagine the ratings!"

(End confessional)

"Okay, Sean," Joey said, "now, when I lure the bear out, you spit into his eyes and blind him, and I'll throw this sack over his head. Okay?"

"CROAK."

"Great! WE'll show Floyd and Terry, huh?"

"BROK."

Joey and Sean were spying on a bear who was eating some berries.

"HEYAH!" Joey shouted, humping at the bear.

The bear growled, and faced the boy.

"Now, Sean!" Joey called.

The frog did nothing.

"NOW, Sean!"

The bear began moving closer.

"NOW, NOW, NOW, NOW, NOW-"

INFIRMARY CONFESSIONAL: Joey

(In a body cast)

"Okay, maybe that wasn't my best idea ever…"

(End Confessional)

In the meantime, TJ had also found herself a bear.

"Woo!" she cheered, "I haven't gone bear-ropin' in years!"

She swung her lasso, which landed right next to the bear.

"Oops," she groaned.

INFIRMARY CONFESSIONAL: TJ

"Okay… maybe the wasn't my best idea ever…"

(End Confessional)

"GOPHERS WIN!" Chris shouted.

"What?" Cameron gasped, "How-"

Everyone rushed to the docks to see Eva standing triumphantly over the bruised body of a bear.

"I told you," she sneered to Cameron.

The three Gophers cheered- Lola was still in the woods somewhere.

"No!" Terry exclaimed.

"Bass, you have a while before the bonfire ceremony. Use the time to relax. Gophers, you guys earn a party! A boat will come and pick you up tonight while the Bass are sending someone home. "

Again, the Gophers cheered, and the Bass groaned.

"Hey Terry," Ashton said in the cabin, "Can I talk to you?"

"What is it?" Terry demanded.

"Floyd knows," Ashton smirked, "he knows you're the ring leader of a four way alliance, and he knows everyone you've helped to eliminate."

"WHAT?" Terry shouted, "HOW?"

" Cameron told him," Ashton smirked, "I saw the whole thing. Floyd was planning to use you to eliminate TJ, then he and Cameron were going to eliminate you after the merge."

CONFESSIONAL: Ashton

"Well, I thought about it. I can always eliminate Terry later- this way, I've just put two major targets in Terry's line of fire. I can't wait to get rid of Cameron!"

(Confessional End)

CONFESSIONAL: Terry

"OH, Floyd thought he could play me? I got news for you, pal. You're next. I WAS going to send Izabela home, but she can wait for now."

(end confessional)

Neither two had noticed Cameron listening in outside the cabin.

"TJ, can I talk to you?" Izabela asked.

"OF course!" TJ smiled.

Izabela sighed.

"I know you voted for Shann," she said at last.

TJ's smile fell.

"Wha-"

"Listen, I'm not mad- but we HAVE to vote off Terry tonight. WE may not get another chance."

TJ thought a while before answering.

"I dunno," TJ said at last, "I mean, what if-"

"What if what?" Izabela asked, "Look, just vote for Terry tonight, okay?"

Soon after, TJ found herself in a similar conversation with Terry.

"When have I steered you wrong?" he asked her, "Every elimination we've had has been for the good of the team! Look how many more wins we've had than the Gophers!"

TJ looked at her feet and sighed.

"Just vote for Floyd tonight," he told her, "you won't regret it."

"He said WHAT?" Floyd demanded.

Cameron nodded.

"Ashton just wants us gone," the geek told Floyd.

Floyd scowled.

"OF course," the loner muttered, "why didn't I see it before?"

Cameron didn't warn Floyd because he liked Floyd- he just hated Ashton.

"What're you going to do?" Cameron asked.

Floyd sighed.

"I don't know."

"Hey guys," Joey called, walking into the cabin, "have you seen Sean?"

"I let him outside," Terry told Joey.

"You did… WHAT?" Joey demanded.

"Let him outside," Terry repeated.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Joey demanded, "Sean has an irrational fear of pirates and birds! And pirate birds! He won't last a second out there!"

"Sorry," Terry told him, rolling his eyes.

"Let's go," Chris called, "elimination time."

"Alright," Chris said, "the votes have been cast. The first person to get a marshmallow is… TJ. Joey. Izabela, and James."

Floyd and Terry were left.

"Well, well," Chris smirked, "gotta love the tension, eh? The final marshmallow goes to..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

…

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. oontz oontz oontz-

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Floyd!"

"WHAT?" Terry demanded, "H- HOW?"

Floyd smirked, and took a bite out of his marshmallow.

"Later, Terry," Floyd smiled.

CONFESSIONAL: Joey

"SEAN!" (sobbing) "SEANNNNN!"

(End Confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: TJ

"Shann, I really am sorry. I hope this will make up for it."

(End Confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: James

"That Terry guy? Yeah, total jerk."

(End Confessional)

"I'm not leaving!" Terry shouted.

"Dude," Chris smirked, "everyone else voted for you. If you don't leave we'll be forced to taze you in the face."

"I'M NOT-"

Then Chef appeared with a taser , and he zapped Terry with it.

"Well," Chris chuckled, "that's karma."

When the Bass got back to camp, the Gophers were already gone for their party.

Floyd yawned, and made his way over to his bed where he noticed a piece of paper lying on top of the blanket.

Floyd picked up the piece of paper, saw the drawing on it, and smiled.

"That wraps up another episode of Total Drama Epic," Chris smirked, "we'll se you all next time as we finally head into the merge!"


	15. Episode 12

"Last time on Total Drama Epic:

Eva and Geoff were brought back as team captains, and Eva managed to bring a win back for the Gophers. Ashton tried to betray Floyd and Izabela by tipping off Terry that they were planning on sending him home. Terry tried to convince everyone to vote off Floyd, but in the end everyone voted for Terry. Now it's the merge- the season is almost over! How will the remaining contestants fare?

The slacker,

The Artist,

The loner,

The country girl,

The pretty boy,

The athlete,

The pervert,

The wimp,

And the geek?

Today's challenge will change everything- and it's only a reward! Get ready for another AWESOME episode of:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

EPIC!"

After the Gophers party, Ashton returned to the boys cabin grinning- until he saw Floyd.

"Oh, uh, Floyd," Ashton stammered, "you're still here… that's great!"

"Yeah," Floyd smiled, "I'm just glad you didn't try to sell me out to Terry or anything."

"Yeah," Ashton laughed, "that would have totally sucked!... Haha… ha…"

CONFESSIONAL: Ashton

"I don't understand it! Floyd should be gone! Oh well. At least that means Terry is out of play- that's one of three major targets I need down. Cameron and Floyd are really the only things stopping me at this point. So here's what I've decided: I'll bring Joey and Lola to the final three with me. Neither of them could possibly win! If we were the final three, I would have this game in the bag! But wait- that means I have to get rid of James, too. He and Joey are good friends from what I've seen, so if James stays here that's a sure alliance between the two."

(End Confessional)

The next day, Chris had all of the contestants lined up.

"Congratulations on making it this far," he told them, "as of now, the teams have officially been dissolved."

By now, Lola had also been rescued from the woods, and she was no longer wearing bandages on her eyes.

"So here's today's challenge. Each of you will be partnered up with a former contestant for today. We have a pretty lethal relay race course set up for you. The objective of the challenge is for one team to make it across first. Whichever team does so will earn a reward: a luxury cruise. But that's not all- say James wins the challenge, which probably won't happen."

"HEY!"

"Okay, say James wins, and he's partnered up with Geoff. Which you are, by the way."

"YEAH-"

"Ssh! Anyway, if the team of James and Geoff were to win, Geoff would be allowed back into this season," Chris told them.

Campers gasped.

"That's right," Chris told them, "didn't expect that, did you? I still got it!"

Just then, a yacht arrived, and Chris smiled.

"Okay, let's get everyone partnered up. Izabela, you and Gwen are together. James, I already told you who your partner is. TJ, you're partners with Cody."

The three former contestants stood next to their respective partners.

"Ashton is partners with Harold, Ellen is partners with Heather, and Joey is partners with Izzy."

"What?" Joey shouted, "Why would you do that to me-"

The three contestants stepped off the boat, with the exception of Izzy, who swung in on a branch.

"Lola is partners with Katie, Cameron is partners with Sadie, and Floyd is partners with Alejandro."

The final three people stepped off the boat.

"Alright," Chris said, "here's how it'll work. Follow the red flags through the course until you reach a blue flag. Once you reach the blue flag, I'll explain via intercom what the challenge is for that area. If you fail to complete the challenge, you are out of the race. Keep following the flags until you reach the purple flag- the first team to reach the purple flag wins."

Chris looked at the contestants.

"Well, what are you waiting for? GO!"

The contestants all began running.

"Oh my gosh," Sadie said, "it's sooo weird to be back here."

"I know, right?" Katie agreed.

"Um, girls," Cameron began, "can we just focus on the challenge?"

"So, Floyd," Alejandro smiled, "what tactics have you used to make it this far?"

Floyd shrugged.

"Winning, mostly," the loner answered.

Alejandro smirked.

"Well," he said, "there will come a time where you'll need a strategy- I mean, you can't expect to win without one."

"Oh?" Floyd asked, "What are you suggesting?"

"Wait until we get ahead of the other contestants," Alejandro told him, "trust me, I can help you win this."

"You mean," Floyd corrected, "you want an alliance with me so once you get back in the game you have someone at your disposal, right?"

"So you've already decided that I AM making it back in the game, then?" Alejandro asked.

"Yeah," Floyd grinned, "there's no way I'm losing this challenge."

Meanwhile, Izabela, and Gwen were taking the lead of Ellen and Heather.

"Come on!" Ellen urged, "They're getting ahead of us!"

"Calm down," Heather told her, "we'll catch up; I just need a quick break."

"No!" Ellen shouted, getting annoyed, "we need to hurry up! Don't you want to win another million dollars?"

"On second thought," Heather told her, "let's go."

"So, you like to draw too?" Izabela asked Gwen.

The goth nodded, "Yeah. I haven't really been doing much of it lately- it was my last year before college, so I had to study a lot harder. I just never had the time."

"That must suck," Izabela agreed, "I always try to find time for my art."

Just then, Izabela, Gwen, Ellen and Heather arrived at the first blue flag. The two teams could see a rope dangling above a pit of mud.

"This isn't really much of a challenge," Chris' voice called, "just jump on the rope and swing to the other side. Worst case scenario you'll be out of the challenge and get a little muddy."

Izabela let Gwen go first, who swung across easily.

Izabela also made it across, and so did Ellen. Heather, however, accidently let go too early and fell in the pit.

"Heather and Ellen are out of the challenge!" Chris announced.

"Great," Ellen said, "get out of the mud and let's go."

"Um, this isn't mud," Heather panicked, "its quicksand!"

Gwen and Izabela burst out in laughter.

The next two people to reach the pit were Floyd and Alejandro, and Chris explained the challenge over the intercom.

"After you," the womanizer told Floyd.

Floyd swung across the pit and landed on the other side, tossing the rope back to Alejandro.

By now, Ellen and Heather were already gone, so Alejandro climbed to the top of the rope.

"What are you doing?" Floyd demanded.

Alejandro smiled, and pulled a knife out of his pocket. He put it to the top of the rope, and sliced about halfway through. Then he carefully swung over to the other side.

"It won't break for the next team," Alejandro told Floyd, "but a team or two after that, and the rope should give way. Especially if that Sadie makes it this far."

"Nice," Floyd grinned, and the two continued their way.

"Hm," TJ told Cody, "that rope doesn't look too stable."

"Then I'll go first," the techno geek told her.

He managed to swing across safely, so TJ shrugged and followed suit.

Geoff and James also made it across.

The next team to make it to the rope was Harold and Ashton.

"This will be no problem for my mad skills," Harold told Ashton, grinning.

Harold jumped towards the rope and missed, causing him to fall into the quicksand.

"Help!" Harold called to Ashton.

Ashton rolled his eyes and walked away after Chris announced them eliminated.

"Okay," Izzy said, "I do this all the time!"

Joey was shivering in fear.

"Okay, I'll go first," she told him.

Izzy jumped on the rope which snapped, sending her into the quicksand below.

"Well, if the rope snapped," Chris pointed out, "that means any team who hasn't made it this far is eliminated, because they can longer complete the first challenge.

"GREAT!" Cameron shouted, now arriving with Sadie, Katie and Lola.

Sadie and Katie had forced the four into traveling as a group, and had spent the time chattering away.

"Because of YOU TWO," Cameron shouted, "we're eliminated!"

"Take a chill pill!" Katie told him.

"Yeah," Sadie agreed, "take a total chill pill."

The two girls looked at each other, then burst into laughter.

"Ugh!" Cameron groaned, "I'm going back to the cabins!"

"Wait for me!" Lola called, "Don't leave me alone here!"

"Hey Al!" Cody laughed.

Alejandro glared, but only watched as the techno geek and TJ passed.

"Why the hell are we stopping?" Floyd demanded.

"The only other team who hasn't been eliminated is Geoff and James," Alejandro told him, "and they're not too far behind. Start gathering all the flags you can see until the next part of the challenge."

Floyd smirked, but agreed. The two gathered enough flags so that there would be no way for James or Geoff to figure out which way to go.

Gwen, Cody, TJ and Izabela arrived at the second blue flag at the same time.

"Alright," Chris explained, "here's how this works: in front of you is a pretty tall tree. You have to climb to the top and take a bag that's been placed on the very tip of the tree. Inside each bag is either a blue stone or a red stone. If you receive a red stone, you're out of the challenge."

"Great," Gwen groaned, "I hate these kinds of challenges."

Just then, Floyd and Alejandro arrived. The latino began climbing, with Izabela and Cody following suit.

"Hey AL," Cody called, "how have you been, AL? I mean, losing a million dollars and getting washed away by magma must suck, huh, AL?"

Alejandro growled, then kicked Cody out of the tree.

TJ jumped up to take his place.

"Dude, where are we?" James asked.

"Uh, I dunno, I stopped seeing flags a while ago… maybe we should go back that way?" Geoff asked.

The two followed a trail, which led them back to the starting line.

"Aw, damnit!" James groaned.

Izabela, Alejandro, and TJ all jumped down holding a small pouch. The three reached inside their bags, and held out their stones.

Only Gwen had a red stone.

"Gwen and Izabela are out," Chris told them, "and it looks like Geoff and James have gotten too lost to continue. TJ, Cody, Alejandro and Floyd, it's just you guys left."

The four continued racing until they saw the final blue flag at the foot of the cliff. Chris was standing on top of the cliff with holding a megaphone and eating a candy bar.

"Alright," Chris said, "the final challenge is to race up the cliff and jump into the water below. Keep in mind, BOTH members have to do this task for it to count."

The four raced up the hill, Alejandro and Cody both hoping for a chance to get back in the game.

TJ was the first to jump off the cliff, while the other three just managed to get to the top. Cody was just about to jump off as well, but Floyd snatched the candy bar from Chris.

"Hey Cody," Floyd called.

Cody turned, and saw the candy bar.

"Is that a payday?" Cody asked excitedly.

"Yep," Floyd smirked, "come get it!"

Cody ran towards Floyd, who threw the candy bar into the woods.

Cody , oddly enough, ran straight for where the candy bar landed, leaving Floyd and Alejandro to jump off the cliff and win the challenge.

(Dude must really like candy)

"Alejandro and Floyd win!" Chris called, "But now, Floyd has to buy me ANOTHER payday bar."

Floyd and Alejandro cheered, while TJ sighed.

The other eight contestants watched Floyd and Alejandro board the yacht.

"Well well," Chris smirked, "it seems Alejandro has joined the game! How will this impact the other contestants? Who will be the first sent home after the merge? Will Floyd and Al form and alliance? Find out next time, on:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

EPIC!"

(A/N: And what do you think of that little twist, hmm? Next chapter will be an Aftermath, which will hopefully also be up by later tonight. And I do mean LATER. Yes boys and girls, another midnight chapter. You're welcome! Anyway, tune in next time to see how this will all play out, and let me know what you think will happen!)


	16. After Math II

"Welcome, to Total Drama Aftermath!" Geoff exclaimed, smiling at the camera, "we've got quite a show lined up for you today, with some major changes taking place in the show! For interviews, we've got Madeline, Shann, Nick, and Naima! Terry is out in the hospital with a coma- it seems Chef had the setting on the tazer a bit too high. But first, here's Cody with more info on season 2!"

The camera swapped over to Cody, who was happily eating a payday bar.

"Oh, hey guys," Cody smiled, "well, we have an official location for TDE2! The second season will officially take place in…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

"… the abandoned film lot!" Cody announced, "And it also looks as if both of the spots for new female contestants have been filled. That's right, there is only one space remaining for a new guy competitor. Hurry up and fill out those apps! Now, back to Geoff."

The camera switched back to Geoff, who was sitting at a bench with Madeline.

"Thanks Cody," Geoff smirked, "so Madeline, why do you think you were eliminated?"

"Not sure," Madeline shrugged, "maybe it was my depression- it was getting in the way of the challenges."

"Right," Geoff agreed, "that probably played a part in it, yeah. So, do you have any predictions for the merge?"

"No," Madeline sighed, "but I hope Alejandro and Joey go down. Alejandro because he's a jerk, and Joey because he's a creepy perv."

"Dude seemed cool to me," Geoff told her, "anyway, on to our next interview with… Shann!"

The Cameron then showed Geoff approaching Shann, who was balancing on the roof of Playas de Losers.

"So, Shann," Geoff called, "how does it feel to be here?"

"Well," Shann sighed, "not too good- I can't believe Terry managed to get me off." Shann then began smiling.

"But it IS great to know Terry is here with me," she told Geoff.

"I bet," Geoff chuckled, "so, who are you rooting for?"

"Izabela, and TJ, mostly. I know TJ voted me off, but I forgive her. She really does seem sincerely sorry. I would say Floyd too, but I can't tell with him. He did help to vote Terry off, and he has helped Izabela, but with Alejandro around? Who knows?"

Out of nowhere, Heather stormed on screen.

"Geoff," Heather shouted, "I DEMAND an interview!"

"Sorry," Geoff told her, "that's not really how it works."

"Alejandro needs to go down," Heather told the camera, "he doesn't deserve to be on the show, and-"

The camera suddenly cut to Harold, who was grinning triumphantly.

"Welcome to my latest segment: Wicked skillz," Harold smiled, "where we'll review all of the contestants mad skillz, and-"

The camera cut back to Geoff, who looked more than annoyed. However, he had managed to ditch Heather.

"Okay," he said, "our next interview is with Nick."

"Hey Geoff," Nick greeted.

"So Nick, how can you explain your weird behavior on the show?" Geoff asked.

"Well, a while back I developed a, um, different… persona, I guess you could say," Nick told him, "like um, Clark Kent and Superman. I kind of have a split personality."

"But Superman isn't Clark Kent's split personality," Geoff pointed out.

"I know," Nick agreed, "I was just drawing a-"

"OH god," Geoff exclaimed, "here comes Heather, hide!"

Geoff and Nick hid behind a bush as Heather stormed on screen. She looked around for a moment, then stomped away.

"Anyway Nick," Geoff asked, "who are you rooting for?"

"No idea," Nick said, "I guess Cameron- he was the nicest guy on my team. Maybe Ellen too, she works really hard in challenges. She deserves it."

"Alright," Geoff told him, "later, bro. Next up is… Blainley. PLEASE don't change the channel. It'll only be for a minute."

The camera swapped over to Blainley.

"Hey guys! Blainley here with my cast popularity segment! It seems Joey is back as the fan favorite, and FLozabela has become more popular ever since Terry was ousted. Ever since Alejandro has entered the game, Floyd has been the most discussed contestant on fan blogs, especially on Sierra's. Sierra's latest post reads:

"OMG! Ale-jerktro is back! WTF! OMG, Floyd is TOTALLY going to turn all evil and stuff! Glad that Terry is finally out! Will update later, I need to go work on my bronze statue of Cody!"

"And there is the perfect example of a lost soul," Blainley sighed, "anyway, as much as I know you'd all love it, I can't hog the screen time forever. Back to you,GEOFF."

The camera switched back to Geoff, who was already standing with Naima.

"So Naima," Geoff asked, "how's your ankle?"

"Better," Naima sighed, "I'm still pissed about the talent show. I watched the episode, and after I saw that it was Terry who PURPOSELY left that wire out- I'm totally going to kill him."

"I don't blame you," Geoff smiled, "so, what are your thoughts on the remaining contestants?"

"Well, I hope Cameron wins- he's really sweet. If not him, then Ellen, who's also really nice and very competitive. I also admire Lola for making it this far, even though she's scared to death of nearly everything. Ashton? Well, I'm sure he'll get his. Izabela and TJ are also pretty nice, so is James. Joey is pretty annoying, and knows some pretty gross stuff. And by that, I mean LARP'ing. Floyd? Well, hard to tell- he spent most of his time alone. If he does get involved with Alejandro, I won't support him on that."

"Alright," Geoff agreed, "well, nice talking to you, but we have to wrap this up- be sure to tune in for the next episode of Total Drama! And be sure to catch the next installment of TD Aftermath. Next time you see us, we'll be going over the final four, tell you which three people will join in for season 2, and have a main event so INSANE, it'll totally blow your mind!"

(A/N: I know, it was short. But I wanted to go for a triple update! So yes, there will be another update to follow this one- as soon as I post this, I'll get to work on it. To be honest, this season is almost over- it may end within the week. But that's only IF I go super fast. But then, I want to get season 2 underway before school starts, so that there isn't a lot of conflict. Anyway, brace yourselves for the next chapter, because it's the most shocking one yet!)


	17. Episode 13

"Last time on Total Drama Epic:

The merge was officially announced, and the remaining nine contestants were partnered up with veterans from the original seasons. The team of Gwen and Izabela was in the lead, but was taken out by chance. Due to some trickery on Alejandro's part, he and Floyd managed to catch up with TJ and Cody. It looked like TJ and Cody were going to win, but due to some fast thinking on Floyd's part, he and Alejandro won a luxury cruise! But here's the kicker- because Floyd and Alejandro won, Alejandro is officially in the game! Tonight's elimination will be the most shocking yet- find out who gets the boot in tonight's episode of:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

EPIC!"

Floyd and Alejandro relaxed on the yacht, chatting with each other.

"I thank you for helping me back in the game," Alejandro smiled, "but I'm not sure how far I'll go without a team up."

"I'm sure you'll find someone," Floyd told him.

Alejandro frowned.

"Yes, I guess you're right. WE should probably get ready, the boat will arrive on the main land in an hour or so. WE wouldn't want to be caught off-guard, would we?" Alejandro asked.

Floyd shrugged, then grabbed his stuff.

"Yeah," the loner said, "I guess you're right. We better get ready."

Soon enough, Floyd and Alejandro were back at the island with everyone else.

"Alright campers," Chris smirked, "I can tell you're going to LOVE today's challenge. I call it, phobia factor 2.0."

The name itself almost made Lola faint.

"Here's how it'll work- each of you will be presented with your individual fear to conquer. Everyone who conquers their fear will move on to round two, which I will get to in due time. Oh, and a fun fact for everyone: this phobia factor challenge occurs on our thirteenth episode. Some of you might find it a bit unlucky."

This time, Lola DID faint.

"We'll do two people at a time," Chris said, "starting with… Joey and Lola. Get in your swim suits and meet us all at the beach."

"I d-d-d-don't have-"

"That's okay," Chris smirked, "we got one FOR you."

Soon, Joey and Lola were knee deep in water.

"All you have to do," Chris began, "is get your entire body underwater- that's it."

Joey took a deep breath.

"You can do it, bro," James called.

Joey smiled, closed his eyes, then dunked himself under the water.

"W-w-w-w-well.. if-f-f he can do it I-I can," Lola stammered.

Surprisingly enough, Lola dunked herself underwater. She came up a mili-second later, though.

"Joey and Lola are both still safe," Chris announced, "next up is… Cameron and TJ."

Chris had led Cameron and TJ to an insect house, which had mysteriously been built over night.

"You two step inside," he told Cameron and TJ, "inside are two kinds of bugs: tarantulas, and bees."

TJ and Cameron glanced at each other nervously.

"Cameron, I need you to walk inside, pick up a tarantula, and bring it out here to me. TJ, inside the insect house is a hive that's been sprayed- which means the bees are all asleep. They shouldn't wake up unless you make a really loud noise. SO TJ, pick up the nest, and bring it out here to me."

"I can't," Cameron said, "I hate spiders, I just-"

"Dude, it's for a million dollars," Chris told him.

Cameron sighed, "Fine."

Cameron stepped inside, and walked over to where he saw a small tarantula.

"Hey little guy," he stammered, "come on…"

Moments later, Cameron ran out of the insect house, screaming. However, he held a tarantula in his hands.

"TJ, you going?" Chris asked.

Tj walked shakily inside, picked up the nest, and came back out.

"That wasn't so-"

"NICE JOB TJ!" Alejandro shouted.

All of a sudden, the bees inside the nest began to stir, and TJ dropped the nest in a panic as th swarm came after her.

After TJ had been brought to the infirmary, Chris picked Ashton and James to be next.

"NO!" Ashton shouted, "I CAN'T DO IT! I FORFEIT!"

"Uh, okay," Chris said, "I didn't even give you your challenge yet, but whatevs. AS for James, I put a bunch of mice in the confessional. You have to go in there and sit down for at least five minutes."

While James got situated, Chris called on Floyd and Izabela next.

"Floyd," Chris smirked, "your challenge is to go into the confessional and make just one little confession."

"You're afraid of confessing?" Cameron asked.

"No!" Floyd snapped.

"Floyd here is claustrophobic," Chris explained, "and since James is already in the confessional, it'll be extra cramped. So Floyd, go in, and explain how you got your fear."

Floyd stood outside the confessional for a while. At last, he said, "I hate you so much, Chris." And went inside.

CONFESSIONAL: Floyd

(has his eyes closed and is trying to ignore James) "Okay, here's why I'm afraid of tight spaces. I move around a lot, alright? One time, when I was little, my older brother put me into an empty box while I was sleeping, and put me into the moving van. He told my dad I was going to ride to the new house with him, so he didn't even notice. I spent an entire day stuck in a box with almost no air, no food, and no water!"

"Dude," James told him, forgetting about the mice, "that's harsh."

"SHUT UP!" Floyd snapped.

(End confessional)

"You can both come out now," Chris told them. James and Floyd both jumped out of the confessional, panting.

"Thank god," Floyd said.

"I… hate mice," James shuddered.

"As for Izabela," Chris smirked, "we have a small pool of Jellyfish set up- you need to sit in the pool for five minutes."

"What?" Izabela demanded, "I can't do that, I could seriously die, or something!"

"Relax," Floyd told her, "just keep cool. Is a bunch of little fish."

"Yeah, fish that KILL," Izabela told him.

"I'll tell you what, I'll even get in WITH you," Floyd told her.

"IS that even allowed?" Cameron asked.

"Because the audience loves Flozabela so much, yes, it is," Chris smirked.

"While you two get set up," Chris told them, "it's time for our final two fears, Alejandro and Ellen."

Chris led the two to a pit he had filled with lava.

"Alright," Chris smirked, "Ellen, since we can't really mug you or bring a gun on the show, you'll just have to cross this lava pit with Alejandro- which cost a fortune, by the way."

"What makes you think I'M afraid of a lava pit?" Alejandro taunted. Surprisingly, he had already crossed the pit.

"Um," Chris stammered, "I just thought that after last season- anyway, Ellen, you better get cracking!"

Ellen shrugged.

"Piece of cake," she said.

Just as she was about to cross, a single gunshot sounded through the area. Ellen let out a yelp, and took off running.

"I lied," Chris laughed, "we totally CAN bring guns onto the show."

"Thanks for helping me," Izabela told Floyd.

"Don't mention it," he told her.

"Really," she said, "do you know how dangerous these things are?"

"Uh, no," Floyd asked, "what, it's not like, life threatening, is it?"

"Um, yeah," Izabela told him, "one sting could put a full grown man in a hospital-"

""NOW you tell me?" Floyd demanded.

"Sorry! You can go, if you want to," Izabela told him.

"Nah," Floyd sighed, "We only have like, two minutes left, anyway."

Later that night, Chris gathered the seven un-eliminated contestants in a cabin in the woods.

"Alright," Chris told them, "part two of the challenge- we're going to recreate a horror movie. Chef will hunt down all of you until one person is left- that person will win immunity from tonight's elimination ceremony. Well, I'm getting out of here- see y'all later!"

"Floyd, can I speak with you a minute?" Alejandro asked.

"Sure," Floyd said, following him into another room.

Izabela glared at Alejandro.

"So Floyd," Alejandro began, "I was thinking, you and I could make a very formidable team- there's no way we wouldn't make it to the final two together!"

"So, what?" Floyd asked, "You're proposing an alliance?"

"Si, mi amigo," Alejandro agreed.

Floyd thought a moment.

"Alright," he said at last, "you have yourself a deal."

Alejandro smiled.

"Gracias."

When Floyd returned to the main room, Izabela was waiting for him.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Nothing," Floyd shrugged.

"Listen, I don't like you talking with Alejandro," she told him.

"Gee, thanks mom," Floyd rolled his eyes, "I'll keep that in mind."

"I'm just trying to-"

"You know guys," James said, now appearing with Joey, "since we're recreating a horror movie, I realized every classic horror movie has a make out scene! You two should-"

"Shut it, James," Floyd snapped.

CONFESSIONAL: James

"So here I am, trying to hook Floyd up. And he totally ruined it!"

(End confessional)

"I'm serious!" James told them.

"Right," Floyd said, "Well, if we're recreating a horror movie, why don't you two go play around in the basement?"

"Oh, okay!" James and Joey cheered, walking away.

Floyd and Izabela watched as the two walked down into the basement. Moments later, screaming was heard.

"Idiots," Floyd laughed.

"Whatever," Izabela scoffed, "I need to use to bathroom."

Floyd shrugged.

A while had passed, and Izabela had not returned. Lola eventually got so nervous she left the cabin of her own free will- leaving only Floyd, Cameron and Alejandro.

The three sat in the main room, no one moving.

"I've seen movies like this," Cameron frowned, "the next person to leave the room is a goner. Chef could be anywhere."

"Then I'll leave the room," Alejandro smiled.

Cameron squinted- he knew Alejandro was up to something, but what?

Alejandro turned and walked out of the room, leaving Floyd and Cameron to sit in silence.

"Alright," Cameron said, "I gotta go see what he's up to."

"Alright," Floyd shrugged, "I think he went out the front door."

"I wonder why he would do that," Cameron mumbled to himself as he walked outside.

By the time he realized he had been tricked, the door had already been locked.

Alejandro returned to the room he came from, and listened to Cameron screaming with Floyd.

"Listen," Floyd said after a while, "I'll throw the challenge. That way you'll have immunity- I don't think they'll vote me off."

"That's very kind of you," Alejandro told him, "are you sure?"

Floyd shrugged.

"Not really- but it isn't very fun to be sure all of the time," Floyd told him.

Soon enough, Alejandro was crowned the winner.

"Alright guys," Chris smirked, "I'll give you a while to strategize before the ceremony. NO voting for Alejandro."

"Okay," Chris said, "first marshmallow ceremony after the merge. First person to get a marshmallow is: Alejandro. TJ. Ashton. Lola. Joey. Ellen. James, and Floyd."

That left Cameron and Izabela.

"Last marshmallow goes to…"

CONFESSIONAL: Alejandro

"What can I say? Izabela is a threat…"

(End confessional)

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"… Izabela."

CONFESSIONAL: Alejandro

"But, frankly, Cameron was a bigger threat."

(End confessional)

"Oh, well," Cameron sighed, "uh, later, guys."

"Bye!" Ashton laughed.

CONFESSIONAL: Ellen

"Well, Alejandro can be… persuasive. And Cameron was a threat- fairly good at challenges, and he was on friendly terms with Lola, James and Joey."

(End Confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: Floyd

"Well, I figure I'll go along with Alejandro for now. Sorry Cameron, it wasn't anything personal."

(looks around)

"You know, it really isn't so bad in here."

(End Confessional)

"With Cameron gone, and Alejandro getting people under his influence, how will things turn out? Find out next time, on:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

EPIC!"

(Not bad for a midnight chapter, right? Yes, the next chapter will have more dialogue, I just… so… tired. And by midnight chapter, I mean It's five in the morning. So uh, goodnight! Oh, and as for Cameron, PM me once you've read this chapter. GOODNIGHT NEW YORK! Even though I live in Colorado. Wait, why did I tell YOU that? GAH! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!)


	18. Episode 14

(Guess what? Quadruple update! =D Just because I love you guys so much. Well, not really. I just felt like writing another chapter. And yes, for all of you wondering, I do have a reason for bringing Alejandro back: the fact that he's AWESOME, and that is all you need to know. Anyway, on to the next episode, hm? This is a pretty short chapter- for some reason, I just couldn't find a way to make it longer. Oh well. At least this isn't one of those stories where the chapters are two hundred words and only three different people get lines, right?)

CONFESSIONAL: James

"Dude, what? Cameron got out? That's weird, because I voted for Alejandro, and so did Joey!"

(thinks a moment)

"Oh, wait… Alejandro had IMMUNITY! I get it now!"

(End confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: Alejandro

"So that's Floyd, Ellen, and Ashton. I should probably get one or two more people on my side to be safe. Merely a safety precaution. The next to go HAS to be Izabela- she's on to me, I can feel it. But I already have her weakness figured out. It will be difficult to put into play, but if I'm successful, it WILL be her down fall- mark my words."

(End Confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: Joey

"Heat of the moment, tellin' me what my heart meant-"

(End confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: Ashton

"Ahh! Finally, Cameron is gone! That just leaves Floyd to deal with, than Alejandro."

(End confessional)

The next morning, Chris gathered everyone at the top of the cliff.

"Alright campers," Chris smirked, "here's how today's challenge is gonna go down. Down below, you'll notice Chef is busy dragging nine bikes up the cliff. Your challenge is to ride them down this hill and all the way to the mess hall without stopping. If you wipe out or bail, you're out of the challenge. Anyone who makes it to the mess hall will make it to round two of the challenge."

Chef, gasping for air, finished pulling the bikes to the top of the hill.

"Alright," Chris smirked, "everyone select a bike."

"Um Chris?" Ellen began, "These bikes don't have brakes."

"I know," Chris smiled, "that way you won't slow down when your ride down this cliff. More interesting that way."

CONFESSIONAL: Ellen

"Why did I sign up for this?"

(End confessional)

After everyone had selected a bike (except Lola, who opted out of the challenge), Chris had everyone line up.

"ON your mark," Chris called, "get set… GO!"

The campers rode down the cliff, going at insane speeds. James lost control and wiped out halfway down.

Alejandro managed to grab a twig off the ground, and he threw it into Izabela's spokes.

The artist flew out of her bike and skidded on the ground.

"Izabela!" Floyd called, worried. He managed to stop the bike without getting too badly injured, and he rushed over to her.

"Hey," Izabela said, "it really isn't that bad."

Izabela had several cuts and bruises on her arms and legs, as well as a cut on her right cheek.

"Come on," Floyd said, "let's get you to the infirmary."

The next person to get out of the challenge was Joey, who rode straight into a tree. Everyone else managed to get to the Mess hall in one piece.

"Ashton, TJ, Alejandro and Ellen," Chris said, "you all make it to round two of today's challenge."

Meanwhile, Floyd and James sat with Joey and Izabela in the infirmary.

"Alright," Chef announced, entering the infirmary, "Izabela should be fine, just a little sore. I recommend staying here for the rest of the day, maybe the night. Joey, you arm's broke or something."

"What do you mean, 'or something'?" Floyd asked, "It's either broken or it isn't."

Chef just shrugged.

"So you're not even going to make sure?" James asked.

"Nope, not my job," Chef told them, "anyway, I'm goin' off to lunch."

After Chef left, Floyd asked, "James, how aren't you hurt? It looked like a pretty bad accident."

"Because I'm the-"

"I swear to god if you say, 'I'm the Highlander', or make another movie refrence, I will knock you out," Floyd threatened.

"Oh come on! When have I ever made movie refrences except to the Shawshank Redemption?" James asked.

"I don't care," Floyd told him, "it's annoying."

CONFESSIONAL: James

"Pfft. Kill joy."

(End Confessional)

"Hey guys," Lola greeted, entering the infirmary, "how are Joey and Izabela doing?"

"Hey, Lola," Izabela smiled, "you didn't stutter!"

"I d-d-d-didn't- oh, d-d-d-darn it-t-t!" Lola shouted, "Anyway, t-t-t-the second-d-d part of the challenge is getting s-s-sstarted."

"Oh," James said, "I guess I'll come watch."

"I'll come too," Joey announced, "I can still walk!"

Lola and Joey left the tent.

"You coming, Floyd?" James asked.

"Nah," Floyd replied, "I'll stay here with Izabela."

"Awww," James said, "that's so sweet!"

"You just lost your man badge for saying that," Floyd told him, "now go away."

"Alright," Chris told the four contenders, "here's how this challenge works. I've set up a huge ramp behind the mess hall. You have to go over the ramp and try to jump over the mess hall. It is VERY unlikely any of you will actually succeed- so if you all fail, no one gets immunity! Anyone who DOES make it over will also win immunity- as I've said, that's pretty unlikely."

Everyone got set up, and Ellen went first . She managed to make it pretty high, but landed on the roof of the mess hall.

Alejandro was next- he just barely made it over, winning immunity for himself.

Ashton was next to go- he didn't even get air time. He just fell straight off the ramp.

TJ was last to go- she almost didn't make it, but she managed to get to the other side.

"Looks like Alejandro and TJ win immunity," Chris announced, "so guys, try to relax. Take the rest off the day off- it'll be a while before the next elimination ceremony."

In the girl's cabin, Ellen approached TJ.

"Listen," Ellen said, "we need to get rid of Alejandro."

"I know," TJ agreed, "but how? He has immunity tonight!"

"We'll have to settle for getting rid of someone in his alliance," Ellen sighed, "so it would either be Ashton or Floyd."

"Ashton," TJ said automatically, "Floyd's actually a pretty nice guy- and besides, Izabela would KILL us if we voted him out."

"Alright," Ellen agreed, "we vote off Ashton tonight. I'll tell everyone else."

Izabela agreed to vote for Ashton, although Floyd seemed a little hesitant.

"I don't know about that," Floyd said, "we can always get rid of him later."

"That's true," Ellen agreed, "but he IS in an alliance with ALEJANDRO."

"Interesting choice of word emphasis," Floyd smirked.

Ellen squinted at Floyd, but said nothing else.

"Alright campers," Chris called, "TJ and Alejandro get marshmallows. So do James and Joey. Floyd and Izabela are both safe. Lola, you also get a marshmallow."

The left only Ashton and Ellen.

"The last marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

..

..

.

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Ashton."

"YES!" Ashton cried, snatching his marshmallow.

"What?" Ellen gasped, "I thought everyone voted for Ashton!"

"I guess not," Alejandro smirked.

CONFESSIONAL: Alejandro

"Ellen was too big a threat physically and intellectually. Chances are she would have one more than a few immunity challenges, and I don't think she would have stopped until my alliance was wiped out."

(end confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: Floyd

"No, I didn't vote for Ellen- I voted for Joey. He's a bit too chummy with James- that's an alliance that'll be hard to break up."

(End confessional)

"And that's it for today's episode," Chris smirked, "what will the next episode have in store for the crew?

Who will win? Who will lose? Find out next time on:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

EPIC!"

(A/N: I'm sorry! This was a little slump, I guess. I think every story has one chapter that isn't bad, but it's not good either. It's just… there. Anyway, the next elimination is even more shocking than this one! Tune in next time to find out who goes home!)


	19. Episode 15

(A/N:Well now, THIS is a chapter that I can honestly say came out very well for being written at midnight!. And by the way, Jrok mentioned in a private message I should have a refrence to Salad Fingers. Well, since I love Salad fingers, I figured why the heck not? SO if you haven't seen the salad fingers videos, youtube them. You'll either be amused or disturbed. Probabaly the , the three newbies for season two have all been selected! Just thought you should know :p)

"Last time on Total Drama Epic:

Chef and I decided to bring back and modify the bike race challenge a little. Izabela ended up in the infirmary, and Joey managed to "break his arm or something". Floyd quit the challenge to help Izabela, and James lost control of his bike and wrecked. Lola opted out of the challenge before it even began.

After the second part of the challenge, Alejandro and TJ won immunity. In the end it was Ellen who was sent packing, leaving Alejandro to continue his reign. Will the veteran manage to finish off the other seven contestants, or will he come so close just to fail yet again? Find out on:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

EPIC!"

CONFESSION: Ashton

"Alright, I admit it, I voted with Alejandro again… but I really need to get rid of him after tonight's challenge! He's the only person left who could possibly ruin my plans!"

(End Confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: Alejandro

(sighs, looking slightly depressed)

"You know, the competition this season is so easy it's almost not fun. Almost."

(End confessional)

"Alright," TJ told Izabela, "we better start thinking if we're going to get Alejandro voted out. If it's only us against him, he'll get us eliminated in no time!"

"We just have to make sure he doesn't win immunity," Izabela told her, "then you, me, Floyd, Joey and James will all vote for him."

Tj wasn't completely convinced, but she kept her mouth shut.

CONFESSIONAL: TJ

"It isn't that I REALLY want to win that much, it's just I wouldn't be able to stand it if that creep walked away with the money."

(End confessional)

"Alright," Floyd snapped at James and Joey, "which one of you voted for Ellen?"

"Um, what?" Joey asked.

"Ellen went home last night," Floyd said, "even though the majority vote should have been for Ashton. I know TJ and Izabela voted for Ashton. Ashton and Alejandro obviously voted for Ellen- so one of you HAD to vote for her."

"Wait, who did YOU vote for?" James asked.

"Um," Floyd said, "Lola. But that's not the point- wait… Lola?"

CONFESSIONAL: Lola

"A-A-Ashton told me he would feed me to his snake if I didn't v-v-v-vote for Ellen…"

(End Confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: James and Joey

"Well, I voted for Izabela," James said.

"Um, why?" Joey asked.

"I… don't really know," James told him.

"Oh," Joey replied, "I voted for Lola, too, actually. I didn't want a 'three' traipsing around camp."

(End confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: Floyd

"Well, what was I supposed to tell Joey? I tried to vote you off? NO way! I doubt he and James would actually come after me or anything, but I'm not going to take the chance."

(End confessional)

Later, Chris had everyone gathered in front of the mess hall.

"Alright campers," the host smirked, "we have quite the challenge planned for you today: the world's DEADLIEST hedge maze! Next to the one in The Shining, that is. All of the hedges are wrapped with electrical wire, we set loose a few bears, some traps, an explosive or two… so it's simple: just navigate through the maze. The first person to do so wins immunity. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Floyd said, "how the heck did you get me to sign your contract, again?"

"Because we're just that good," Chris smirked, "and by 'we' I mean me. Now, I'll lead you to the hedge maze, and we'll get started! I'll also hand out small bags filled with supplies- chances are you'll be in there for a while."

"How long is a while?" James asked.

"Oh, you know, two or three days," Chris chuckled, "now get moving!"

Before anyone had time to object, the eight contestants were forced into the hedge maze.

"Izabela, want to work as a pair?" TJ asked.

"Of course," Izabela agreed, "want to come, Floyd?"

"Nah, I work alone," Floyd told her.

"Joey?" James asked.

"You know it, dude!" Joey replied, and then the two fist bumped.

"Ashton and Lola," Alejandro smiled, "would you care to join me?"

"Of course," Ashton smirked.

"Uh, ok-k-k-kay," Lola stammered, clearly not thrilled about the arrangement.

After a while of walking, James stopped Joey.

"Let's rest a minute," the slacker said, then began to lean against the hedge.

Of course, both James and Joey forgot it had been laced with electrical wire, and James was then pumped full of electricity.

"I'll save you, dude!" Joey called, grabbing onto James. Of course, when Joey grabbed onto James, the electricity began to flow into Joey, too.

The two stood there, being electrocuted, as Floyd passed by.

Floyd burst out into laughter when he saw the two.

"Idiots," he snickered, then moved on.

"So, Lola," Alejandro asked, "who would you like to vote off next?"

"Um," Lola began, "I d-d-don't-"

"How about TJ?" Alejandro asked, "Would that work for you?"

Before Lola could respond, Ashton said, "I think I saw that hedge move."

The prettyboy went to get a better look, and a black bear jumped out from nowhere .

"EEEE!" Ashton shrieked.

Lola fainted dead away- Alejandro just looked unamused.

"Hey!" Alejandro called.

The bear turned and looked at him.

Alejandro shouted something at the bear in Spanish. The bear nodded, then walked away.

CONFESSIONAL: Ashton

"Um, what?"

(End Confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: Alejandro

"You see, my uncle was a-"

(End Confessional)

Meanwhile, TJ and Izabela were sitting down for a quick snack break.

"I've got a bad feeling about Lola going with Ashton and Al," Izabela said.

"Me too," TJ agreed, "but we can't do anything about it now- we just have to try and win the challenge."

"We better get going, then," Izabela told TJ, "we don't want to fall behind already."

Later that night, Floyd found a table with two cheeseburgers, a soda, and French fries laid out on top of it.

"Sweet!" Floyd smiled.

Floyd grabbed a burger, than remembered exactly what show he was on.

"It smells fine," he said. He took a small bite- nothing out of the ordinary.

"Must be safe," he smiled, and then began eating.

"Alright," Chris asked Chef in the control room, "what'd you put in it?"

"A drug called ambient," Chef replied, "it's a sleeping pill, but if you stay awake while using it it can have the same effects of a hallucinogen. And when you mix it with (blank) and (blank), the hallucinations of the user becomes more severe."

(Note: Ambien is a real drug- I used to have to take them for insomnia. I just tweaked the facts a bit- don't try this at home!)

After Floyd had finished, he began walking again. It took a while to notice, but he realized that Godzilla was in the maze and coming straight for him!

"Gah!" Floyd shouted, then turned and ran the other direction. Unfortunately, Floyd ran straight into a hedge, and was electrocuted.

When Floyd came too, a tall, green man with three fingers on each hand was staring at him.

"Hello," the man called, "my name is Salad Fingers. I like rusty spoons."

Floyd cocked his head.

"Would you like to meet my friend Marjorie Stuart Baxley?" Salad Fingers asked, 'She tastes like sunshine dust."

"Dude," James asked Floyd, "are you okay?"

"He isn't answering," Joey told James.

All of a sudden, a talking dog appeared next to Salad Fingers.

"He isn't answering," the dog told Salad Fingers, "we'll have to operate."

"Hubert Cumberdale!" Salad Fingers exclaimed.

The dog began walking on its hind legs towards Floyd.

"Floyd?" Joey asked, "Um, you okay?"

"Gah! Too much pressure!" Floyd shouted, then took off running.

(Yes, and a Tweek refrence. If you watch South Park you'll get it. Although Kenny is still my favorite.)

"Um," James asked, "what was that?"

"I… Don't know…" Joey muttered.

TJ and Izabela were setting up camp for the night when Floyd ran by.

"Hey Floyd," Izabela called.

"Hey Floyd," the giant teddy bear hissed, "come give Mr. Huffenstuff a hug."

"GAHHHHH!" Floyd shouted, running away, "NO WAY, MR HUFFENSTUFF!"

"Floyd?" Izabela shouted, "What's wrong?"

"That was… Weird…" Izabela murmured.

Meanwhile, in the control room, Chris and Chef were laughing their asses off.

"Alright," Alejandro said, "I can see theexit!"

Alejandro, Lola, and Ashton began running towards the end of the hedge maze when Floyd streaked past.

"UNDERPANTS GNOMES! GAHHH!" Floyd shouted.

"Underpants gnomes?" Alejandro asked.

(Again, a REAL fan of south park will get that reference. I'm telling you what I'm refrencing so you won't think I've gone senile in my old age. Even though I'm in High School.)

Then Alejandro noticed Floyd had already made it out of the maze.

"Floyd wins immunity!" Chris called.

"TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" Floyd shouted.

"What did Chef DO to you?" Chris laughed.

Later at the bonfire ceremony, everybody but Floyd was present.

"Floyd's down at the infirmary resting until his hallucinations wear off," Chris explained, "and as a result will not be able to vote tonight. Anyway, the second marshmallow goes to… Izabela. Joey. Lola. Alejandro, and Ashton."

Only James and TJ were left.

"The last marshmallow goes to..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…TJ!"

"Aw, man!" James cried.

CONFESSIONAL: Alejandro

"TJ may be a threat, but I had to do something about James and Joey, didn't I?"

(End confessional)

"No way!" Joey cried, "You can't go!"

"Well, I guess I'm cool with it- I made it this far, didn't I? Relax Joey, I'm sure you can win this- once you do, we should buy the Play Boy mansion and host the biggest party ever!" James grinned, "Well, I'll see most of you at Playas de Losers. Bye, guys!"

"Bye James," Joey, TJ, and Izabela called.

"Well, that was a shocker," Chris smiled, "who gets the boot next? Will Floyd manage to calm down? Will TJ and Izabela manage to vote out Alejandro? Find out next time on:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

EPIC!"

(A/N: Sorry, James! Oh well, there's always next season. Let me know what you guys thought! I hope on posting late today, but I might take a break- hope you don't mind!)


	20. Episode 16

(A/N: Ah, glad that I got a break yesterday! AS a side note, we also had our first automatic disqualification for season 2. Think back to the rules I listed on the application- there weren't many, but I'm pretty sure I said no whining if your character was eliminated. Well, I received a comment saying that the person's character was "randomly" eliminated and that they were going to stop reading because Alejandro "randomly" popped in. Apparently there's either a process I have to follow to eliminate a character, or this person has no idea what the word random means. I mean, what, do you want me to call Christian Potenza and run all eliminations by him first? Second, Alejandro did not 'randomly' pop in- he won a challenge which enabled him back in the game. IF it seems like I'm annoyed, it's because I am slightly. More because this person claims they aren't going to read because of Alejandro. It's not because of Alejandro- it's because you lost. Quit being a baby. So, just to make sure everyone knows what qualifies as whining or complaining, I'll redefine it for you:

Any sort of criticism that is NOT constructive will get you on my iggy list. Here is an example of constructive criticism for you:

"Hm, it seems you have a slight case of verb confusion in the first paragraph, and you also mixed up Bob and Jim's names. You also mixed up 'their' with 'they're'."

Or, even,

"Hm, hate to be a pain, but I feel as you aren't doing a great job portraying my character. They wouldn't be THAT mean."

I just figured I would tell you all this while we near the end, even though nearly all of you who have been eliminated have been GREAT sports about it. And remember, if I do make a mistake, let me know- I'm not going to eliminate you because you pointed out a flaw. Actually, I had all of your eliminations pre-determined by episode five! =D

One more thing- I've notified a few of you who are cleared to compete in season 2. I'll continue notifying the rest of you over the course of the season- or you can just PM me ahead of time. I've also selected the four newbies-

Hm? You thought there would be three new players? Well, there's four now. Just because.

Anyway, let's get this started! Sorry this note was so long!)

In the infirmary, Floyd was lying down in a bed, twitching.

Izabela and TJ entered to see the loner.

"Hey Floyd," TJ greeted, "I brought you some coffee."

"Thanks- GAH!"

"Why does he keep doing that?" Izabela asked Chef, who was sitting nearby eating Lucky Charms.

"I dunno- he should calm down in a couple of days," Chef explained, "I mean, at least he stopped hallucinatin' n' all."

"Gah! The gnomes!" Floyd shouted.

"Or, maybe not," Chef reasoned.

Floyd sat upright in his bed, shaking and pointing at the entrance of the infirmary, where three gnomes had entered.

CONTROL ROOM: Chris

(Chris is seen with a remote control, nearly dying of laughter.)

(end control room)

"Alright campers," Chris said after he had gathered the seven remaining contestants, "last night there was a monster hunters marathon on TV. You know what I realized? The only thing that could make that show better is me! So for your challenge, I want you to try and nab Sasquacthwanakwa , so I can send the tape to Monster Hunters so I can be the new host of that show. Any questions?"

"GAH!"

"Okay then! You can use anything you find lying around camp to catch that oversized monkey. Now, get going! And remember, hike past the cliff for a few miles and you'll enter his territory!"

When Ashton, Alejandro and Lola had left, Floyd, Joey, TJ and Izabela huddled together.

"Alright, guys," Floyd began, "it's obvious Alejandro- GAH!- has a grip on both Lola and Ashton. He's managed to make it to the final two without even using an alliance before- GAH!- and if he can turn just one of us on each other, it's all over, and they'll go to the final three. If THEY go to the- GAH!- final three, Alejandro WILL win. There's no way Lola or Ashton could beat him."

"So what do we do?" Izabela asked.

"I'm not sure why Lola is working with them yet," TJ told everyone, "but Alejandro has use flirting as a tactic before- could he have seduced Lola?"

"Who would seduce a 4?" Joey asked, wide eyed.

"Alejerko," Izabela spat.

"IF that's the case," Floyd told everyone, "then it's all up to Joey."

"What? Why me?" Joey asked.

Floyd whispered in his ear.

"Wha- agh! Heck no! Besides, I never flirt with anyone for E-VIL!" Joey shouted.

"Keep your voice down!" Floyd hissed, "And- GAH! IT's not evil if it's against Alejandro."

CONFESSIONAL: Floyd

"Great. Thanks to Chef I have this stupid- GAH!- tic. He said it should ware off eventually, but I'm kind of hoping it doesn't. That way if I don't win, I can still sue the show."

(End Confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: Chris

(Flipping through contract)

"Aw! NOO! He actually COULD sue us if it doesn't wear off!"

(End Confessional)

"Whatever, Joey- we better focus on the challenge now. If that snake wins immunity, so help me-" Floyd threatened.

"Alright, I'll let you guys go find tools. I can use my lasso!" TJ cheered.

"Isn't using a rope a bit, you know, dangerous?" Floyd asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine," TJ smirked.

Floyd rolled his eyes, "What-GAH!-ever."

"Maybe we should split into groups," Izabela offered.

"Sure," Floyd agreed, "who's with who?"

"I'll go with Floyd," Joey said, "you know, guy time. Right?"

Joey put up his hand for a high-five.

"Right…" Floyd said, "Well, I may as well say it know, if I die because of this fool, you can both come to my funeral."

"HEY!" Joey exclaimed.

"Alright," Izabela agreed, "that's me and TJ, I guess."

"Alright Lola," Alejandro began, "we'll begin by using you as bait."

"W-w-w-w-w-w-why would you d-d-d-d-d-do that-t-t-t-t?" Lola stammered.

"Because you can probably run faster than either of us," Alejandro assured her.

"And I'm too pretty to die-" Ashton began.

Alejandro slapped his hand over Ashton's mouth.

"What he meant to say was, he twisted his ankle last challenge, and he wouldn't be able to run fast enough," Alejandro explained.

"I guess t-t-t-that makes sense," Lola agreed.

"Now we'll just cover you with beef jerky," Ashton told her.

"Beef jerky?" Alejandro asked.

"What, you've never seen the commercials?" Ashton asked.

CONFESSIONAL: Alejandro

(starts swearing in Spanish)

(End confessional)

In the meantime, Joey and Floyd had found two broom handles, a bucket, and a bear trap. Joey was wearing the bucket like a helmet, and both boys had the broom sticks as weapons.

"Joey, you're an idiot," Floyd told him.

"Oh come on. Bigfoot won't be able to take my mad skills!" With that, Joey began thrusting the broomstick handle around in the air as if sparring with someone.

Floyd rolled his eyes, and hit Joey upside the head.

"OW!"

TJ and Izabela were already in bigfoot territory. TJ had her trusty lasso, and Izabela had a bow she constructed out of a branch, some string, and a few paint brushes for arrows.

Alejandro and Ashton had already covered Lola with beef jerky because, admittedly, Alejandro had no other plan that would guarantee his well-being.

"Alright Lola," Ashton said, "just go stand in the woods alone while we go get something to eat- we'll bring you some chips or something."

"O-o-o-okay."

In the mess hall, Alejandro and Ashton relaxed, eating a couple of sandwiches.

"So, who do we send home next?" Ashton asked.

"Izabela," Alejandro said between bites, "Floyd is still easily corruptible. We just need him to turn on her."

"How will we do that?" Ashton asked.

"Easy," Alejandro smiled, "if you can get her to kiss you, it'll drive him nuts. He'll definitely vote her off."

CONFESSIONAL: Alejandro

"Or he'll vote Ashton off. Either way."  
>(End Confessional)<p>

"But what if she doesn't go for it?" Ashton asked.

"Then we just have Lola TELL Floyd you two kissed. Simple as that," Alejandro finished, "Now, you better go check on Lola."

Joey and Floyd were crouched behind some bushes, watching the bear trap they had set up intently.

"It's not going to just WALK into a bear trap," Floyd told Joey.

"Relax," Joey said, "she will."

"Sh- GAH!- She?" Floyd asked.

"Well, duh, it's a she!" Joey asked, "Why do you think it wants so much news coverage! A dude big foot would just stay in its cave a drink beer!"

Floyd just gave Joey a blank stare.

"Yeah. You're a total idiot."

"I see it!" TJ whispered.

She and Izabela made their way closer to what appeared to be the bigfoot.

"I got it!" TJ cried. She then swung her lasso, which wrapped itself around the mystery animal. She yanked the lasso, pulling in what turned out to be a bear.

"Uh, oops," she groaned.

INFIRMARY CONFESSIONAL: TJ and Izabela

Izabela: "Nice going!"

TJ: "I said I was sorry!"

(End Confessional)

"Floyd! I heard something!" Joey shouted.

"Of course you heard something," Floyd snapped, "you're not deaf."

""No, I mean, I heard bigfoot!" Joey shouted.

"What makes you so sure its bigfoot?" Floyd asked him.

"Because he's right behind you, duh," Joey told him, rolling his eyes.

Floyd turned, and saw Sasquacthwanakwa standing beside him.

"GAH!" Floyd shouted, "RUN!"

"Aren't we supposed-" Joey began.

"Just go!" Floyd shouted, and then began running himself.

"No way," Joey said, holding up his broom, "I got this."

INFIRMARY CONFESSIONAL: Joey, TJ, and Izabela

Joey: "He totally bailed on me!"

Izabela: "Relax, I'm sure that wasn't the first time someone's bailed on you."

(End confessional)

Lola stood silently when Floyd streaked by.

"H-h-hey!" Lola called, "Wha-"

"BIGFOOT!" Floyd shouted, "RUN!"

Lola turned, and saw what was chasing Floyd- then she screamed and ran.

Bigfoot chased Floyd and Lola near the docks. Floyd jumped into the water, while Lola kept running. All of a sudden, a tranquilezer dart flew into bigfoot's neck, rendering him unconscious.

Then Chris appeared, holding the tranq. gun.

"Nice job Lola," Chris told her, "you managed to bring him all the way back here! You win immunity!"

"I w-w-w-won?" Lola asked.

"WHAT?" Floyd shouted, emerging from the water.

"Well, you WOULD have won, Floyd," Chris told him, "but since Lola STILL managed to bring him back here after you bailed, she counts as the winner."

Just then, Alejandro and Ashton ran up to the three.

"Lola won?" Alejandro asked.

"Yep," Chris told him.

"That's…" Alejandro began.

CONFESSIONAL: Alejandro

(Starts screaming in Spanish, tugs on hair, then barges out)

(End Confessional)

"…Great!" Alejandro finished through clenched teeth.

"I'll go tell everyone in the infirmary," Chris said, "that give you guys a while before the elimination ceremony."

After Alejandro informed Lola of what she was to do, she found Floyd sitting by himself at the docks.

"H-hey Floyd," Lola began, "g-g-guess what I saw?"

"Why do you do it?" Floyd asked.

"Huh?" Lola wondered.

"Help Ashton and Alejandro. Why do you do it?" Floyd repeated.

Lola sighed.

For a while, she said nothing, then, "Ashton t-t-told me that if I don't vote with him, his s-s-s-s-snake will e-e-e-eat me."

"What?" Floyd demanded.

"I said-"

"I heard you," Floyd told her, then sighed. "You do realize if you voted him off, he wouldn't be able to feed you to his snake, right?"

"Oh," Lola said, "I never thought of that."

Floyd walked into the infirmary and approached TJ, Izabela, and Joey.

"Guys," he said, "listen, vote for Ashton tonight."

"Why?" TJ asked, "We have Alejandro where we want him!"

"I know," Floyd said, "but Ashton keeps threatening to feed Lola to his snake. It's really freaking her out- she'll be more messed up then when she came here if Ashton stays."

Izabela cocked her head at Floyd.

"You mean… you're doing this to help Lola?" she asked.

"Yeah," Floyd sighed.

"NO personal gain?"

"Not really," Floyd told her.

CONFESSIONAL: Joey

"Wow. Floyd actually doing something NICE for someone?"

(End confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: TJ

"Wow… Floyd's actually a pretty nice guy!"

(End Confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: Floyd

"Meh. I don't REALLY care- I mean, it'll just get Ashton out of the way."

(End confessional)

"Alright campers," Chris said, "The first marshmallow goes to Lola, who had immunity. Next marshmallow goes to Joey, Floyd, TJ, and Izabela."

That left Alejandro and Ashton.

"Final marshmallow goes to..

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

..

..

..

.

.

.

..

"…Alejandro! And might I say I'm pretty surprised about that."

"What?" Ashton shouted, "You guys are the CRUELEST people I've ever met!"

"Ain't that the pot calling the kettle black," Floyd said, rolling his eyes.

Ashton stormed away while Lola grinned.

CONFESSIONAL: Alejandro

"Well, I'M still safe, and that's all that matters!"

(End Confessional)

After the ceremony, Floyd stood out on the docks, gazing out at the ocean.

"That was really nice, what you did today," Izabela said from behind him.

"Whatever," Floyd told her, "it's not like I care for the little twerp. When the time comes, I'll put her down in a heartbeat."

"And what about me?" Izabela asked him.

"What about us?" Floyd aksed, "I mean, uh, you. I meant you. GAH!"

The next thing they both knew, they were kissing.

"Awww, cute!" Chris commented, "Well, I really thought Alejandro was out that time! Personally, glad he isn't- sooo many people tune in week after week, hoping to see that guy gone! Dude brings in ratings! Who will go home next time? What will the challenge have in store? Find out, on:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

EPIC!"

(A/N: Heat of the moment…. Anyway, hope you enjoyed that chapter! I'm not one hundred percent sure when I'll update next- I kind of enjoyed actually SLEEPING last night. But you know, it's slow work pushing a ball up a hill, but once you push the ball down, everything flies by. I was referring to the story- I mean, who would take the time out of their life to do something like that, literally? Laters! =D)


	21. Episode 17

(A/N: Okay, this chapter's elimination will blow your mind. Maybe- I don't know, a few of you might think it predictable. I hope that didn't make it more predictable than before- GAH! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!... Sorry. Oh, want to hear something funny? Ellen's creator made a list of ways to make a good OC story. On one of the things it says 'don't typecast. IE, fat guy wouldn't win, athletic girl wouldn't get sent home for being a threat.' I have to say, that was the BIGGEST laugh I've had all day! Again, that's not what type-casting means. Anywho, let's get on with this!)

"Congratulations, campers," Chris smirked, "you've all made it far into the game, but still, only one of you can walk away with the title of sole survive- erm, with the title of winner!"

Everyone was gathered in the mess hall, and eating their breakfast.

"So, we've decided to try an experiment. Last time there was a triple dog dare challenge for the final three- however, two campers just worked together to get the other camper out. BORING. So, we've decided to try the dare challenge with twice as many people, except- they'll be… in TEAMS!"

The host had been perhaps hoping for a gasp, but there was no reaction amongst the campers. A little annoyed, Chris continued.

"So, the teams will be as follows: Izabela and Joey, TJ and Lola, Floyd and Alejandro And to make sure no one throws a dare just so they're partner gets eliminated, the first team to not complete a dare ends up in the bottom two, and will have to duel to see who gets to stay!"

Now there were mixed gasps, mostly from the girls.

CONFESSIONAL: Floyd

"Looks like Chris thought of every possible loophole I could use to get Alejandro eliminated. I can't just give up- I'm not sure how well I would do against Alejandro in a fight."

(End confessional)

Chris gathered everyone at the docks, where he had the same wheel of dares as three seasons ago set up.

"Ladies first," Chris smiled, "that means you, Joey."

"HEY!"

Nonetheless, Joey spun the wheel, which landed on James.

"YES!" Joey cheered.

"Don't get ahead of yourself just yet," Chris smiled, "you don't even know what his dare IS yet. James' dare reads, and I quote, 'Eat two plates of Chef's bean casserole.'"

"EWW!" Everyone except Alejandro and Chris cried.

"Only one of you have to complete the dare for it to count," Chris told them, "who's it gonna-"

"JOEY!" Izabela shouted.

"Why me?" Joey demanded.

"I can't die now, I just got a boyfriend," Izabela told him.

"Well so did I- wait, what?" Joey asked.

"Awww," TJ and Lola said, looking at Floyd.

"Shut it," the loner hissed.

"Congratulations," Alejandro told him.

"COngratualtions," Floyd mocked, "my name's Alejandro, blah blah blah."

"Well Joey, you gonna do it?" Chris asked.

Ten minutes later, Joey was puking his guts out behind some bushes.

"Joey and Izabela are still in this," Chris smiled, "next up, TJ and Lola."

TJ spun the wheel, which landed on Terry.

"Terry's dare reads, 'Go swimming in quick sand.' Who's gonna do it?"

"Oh, oh, oh! Me me me!" TJ volunteered.

TJ managed to complete the dare, to everyone's amazement.

"Floyd and Alejandro."

Alejandro spun the wheel, which landed on Madeline.

"Madeline's dare reads, 'Go swimming with sharks." Boys?"

"My uncle was a-" Alejandro began.

"Don't care," Floyd told him, "are you doing it or am I?"

"I guess that will be me, bromigo," Alejandro smirked.

Alejandro completed the dare with ease.

Izabela spun the wheel next. IT was Nick's dare, which was to drink a glass of water from the confessional toilet bowl.

"Here Joey," Izabela smiled, "I got you a glass of water to help with the taste of the bean casserole."

"Thanks," Joey smiled, gulping the water down.

"EWWW!" Chris laughed.

"What?" Joey asked.

Next, TJ received Reagan's dare, which was to dive from the cliff. TJ did the dare without hesitation.

"Terry again!" Chris announced after Floyd had spun the wheel.

"The dare reads: "Give a Grizzly bear a hug.'. Well?"

"I think Floyd should do this one," Alejandro smirked.

CONFESSIONAL: Alejandro

"Floyd has to get injured at some point. When he does, I'll throw the challenge, so that way I can easily capitalize on his injuries during the duel tie-breaker."

(End Confessional)

Floyd returned twenty minutes later, covered in cuts and bruises.

"Terry is going to DIE next time I see him," Floyd hissed.

Next up, Izabela did a dare from Ashton which was to dress up like a clown and dance so everyone watching could see.

TJ did a dare from Reinie, (OH-EM-GEE), which was to steal something out of Chef's cabin. (Yes, I know that was an early challenge. Since Reinie was eliminated early, I figured she wouldn't have much of an idea what else to have her do.)

"Okay," Chris said after Alejandro had spun the wheel, "Greyson's dare is to skateboard off of the mess hall roof. Who's doing it?"

"I guess Floyd," Alejandro smirked.

Floyd rolled his eyes, but nonetheless agreed.

"This still doesn't seem very safe," Floyd said once he was on the roof.

"You can always back out," Chris told him, "and we'll just head straight to the tie-breaker."

Floyd sighed.

"You can do it!" Izabela told him.

"Go Floyd!" Joey cheered.

Floyd shrugged, then began skateboarding. Everything looked like it was going well at first, but when Floyd landed, he came down awkwardly on his ankle.

"WOO!" Joey cheered, "Good job, Floyd!"

"Joey, I hate you," Floyd spat. Floyd pulled himself to his feet, but he stumbled to the ground.

Everyone except Alejandro rushed over to him.

"Are you okay?" Izabela asked, worried.

"I think I broke my ankle," Floyd muttered.

CONFESSIONAL: Alejandro

"Well, I could have stopped there, but…" (grins) "It was getting fun to watch."

(End confessional)

"Well, we can stop the games if you want, Floyd, but that would mean-"

"I'm fine," Floyd hissed, glaring at Alejandro.

"Alright," Chris said, "Izabela?"

The next dare was from Alex, and it was to eat three jalapeno peppers.

"Hey Joey," Izabela said, "I brought you a snack!"

"Thanks Izabela!" Joey told her, "You're being really nice today!"

Joey scarfed down the peppers, with no reaction at first. Gradually, however, his face turned red, and he had to run and get a drink of water.

The next dare was from (oddly) Terry, and it was to shoot a goal through a basketball hoop.

"That's easy!" TJ grinned.

"Except you have to do it with a beehive," Chris grinned.

"Wha- what?" TJ stammered, "I can't-"

"Then it looks like TJ and Lola are in the bottom two," Chris grinned.

"Wait," Lola said, "I-I-I'll do it."

Chris looked startled.

"Oh-kayyyy… Alright, let's get it set up."

Lola stood in front of the basketball hoop, the hive on the ground a few feet in front of her.

"And… GO!" Chris shouted.

Lola rushed to the hive, picked it up, closed her eyes and threw it. Incredibly, the hive flew straight into the net.

"TJ and Lola are still in," Chris said, a bit disappointed.

"Alright, Lola!" Everyone except Floyd and Alejandro cheered.

Next it was Floyd's turn to spin the wheel- it was a dare from Cameron to walk on burning coals.

"Is that it?" Floyd scoffed.

"It might be a problem with that ankle of yours," Chris told him, "unless Alejandro wants to go."

"Alas, I cannot," Alejandro told everyone.

Floyd rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I'll do it."

TJ and Izabela completed their next dares with hardly any problems.

Alejandro and Floyd were dared to-

"-sky dive out of a plane onto the docks!" Chris said.

"I suppose I'll do that one too," Floyd snapped at Alejandro.

"I suppose," Alejandro shrugged.

When Floyd's plane had landed, Alejandro snuck on before any noticed, tampered with all of the parachutes, and got off just as quick.

When Floyd was up in the air, the pilot said, "just grab any parachute and put it on. To activate it, pull the red string out."

Floyd nodded, put on the parachute, and jumped.

When he pulled the red string, the parachute didn't come out.

"OH SHIIII-"

Floyd, however, landed in the water and not on the docks.

"Floyd," Chris said, "I'm sad to say that doesn't count, since the dare was to land ON the docks. Looks like you and Alejandro have a tie-breaker to attend to."

Chris led all of the contestants to the top of the cliff.

"Alright," Chris said, "for those of you who aren't observant, you may have missed the two new platforms we've built at the very edge of the cliff. Alejandro and Floyd each have to get on the center of a platform, and try to knock the other person off into the shark infested waters below. You can use these-"

Chris tossed Floyd and Alejandro two toy lightsabers, Floyd's blue and Alejandro's red,

"-to try and knock each other off. Get on your platforms, and I'll let you know when to start."

The two got on the platforms, and Alejandro smirked.

"Go Floyd!" TJ and Lola cheered.

"You can do it!" Joey cheered.

"F**k him up, Floyd!" Izabela cheered.

"GO!" Chris shouted.

Floyd and Alejandro both lashed out at the same time, and their , sending them both back a step.

"While I admire you for your effort," Alejandro smiled, "there's no chance-"

While Alejandro was talking, Floyd swung and hit Alejandro in the face, who stumbled and fell off the platform.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

Floyd smirked, and turned to get off the platform.

"You truly could not have thought it would be THAT easy, my friend?"

Floyd spun around in time to see Alejandro hoist himself back up.

Before Floyd could react, Alejandro swung and knocked Floyd off his platform.

Everyone stood in silence, except Chris, who walked over to Alejandro.

Chris looked down, and once he had verified Floyd really HAD lost, he turned back to everyone.

"Looks like Alejandro's the winner!" Chris cheered.

"No way!" TJ cried.

"wha- what?" Izabela asked.

"That's right," Chris smirked, "that means the final five is Izabela, Joey, TJ, Lola, and ALEJANDRO."

Later that night, everyone gathered at the dock to say goodbye to Floyd.

"Later Lola," he said first, "I'm still surprised you made it farther than me- but whatever.

"Thanks," Lola told him.

"TJ," Floyd said, "definitely deserve your spot in the finals."

TJ nodded and smiled.

Next up was Joey, but Floyd completely ignored him and went straight to Izabela, Who he gave a quick kiss. Once he finished, he approached a smiling Alejandro.

"AL," Floyd said, "don't think I'm letting you get off that easy. I'll get you back- I swear on Joey's life."

"HEY!"

"Whatever helps soften the blow," Alejandro told him, "there's not much you can do while you're not on the island."

Floyd got on the boat, and looked back at Alejandro.

"Just you wait," he smirked, "just you wait."

"Well, I was totally expecting that one," Chris smiled, standing on top of the cliff, "I mean, I wasn't about to lose my top ratings-getter."

All of a sudden, Chef appeared on the platform Alejandro had stood on.

"You want me to remove this elevator thing?" Chef asked.

"Uh, join us next time on Total Drama Epic!" Chris said hurriedly, as the camera panned out.

(A/N: For those of you unable to pick that last part up, Chris rigged a little mechanism next to Alejandro's platform ahead of time, forseeing his top "ratings-getter" could be in danger. I'll try to update again tonight- hope you enjoyed! Although I didn't put as much dialogue as I would have liked in this chapter, I'll admit.)


	22. Episode 18

(A/N: Sorry, this chapter is pretty short- I just couldn't think of much for this episode. I know what I'm doing for the remaining, like, four, but I was in a slump with this episode. This is what I was afraid of- I had the last three challenges planned out by the time I had released the second app, but it seems I kinda… forgot about a few… If you look back, you can probably tell- there's a couple times where quality drops, picks back up, drops a smidge, stays the same, and then picks back up. But, to make up for it, DOUBLE UPDATE! The aftermath will, I promise, be longer than this.)

CONFESSIONAL: Alejandro

"With Floyd gone, who's left? A perv, a red neck, and a twerp who's afraid of her own shadow? HA! As for YOU, Izabela, you're next."

(End Confessional)

Meanwhile, in the girl's cabin, Izabela was crying in to her pillow.

"Hey," TJ said, "it'll be okay! Floyd didn't seem to upset when he left, there's no reason for you to be!"

"Yeah," Joey said, "cheer up!"

"Joey?" TJ asked, "Get out of the girl's cabin!"

"But if I was in the boy's cabin," Joey pointed out, "I'd be with Ale-"

TJ literally kicked Joey out of the cabin, sending him flying.

"FINE!" Joey said, "You're totally not my new best friends!"

Meanwhile, Chris was relaxing in his Jacuzzi, talking on his cell phone.

"Yeah," Chris agreed, "I totally am- sure Blaineley, you can-"

"HEY CHRIS!" Joey cheered.

"Gah! Joey, OUT of my happy tent!" Chris shouted.

"But the girl's kicked me out of THEIR cabin," Joey whined, "I have nowhere else to go-"

"Fine," Chris moaned, "Blaineley, I have to go."

The host hung up his cell phone.

"Thank you!" Joey cheered.

"Sure, but WHY are you so desperate to hang out with me? Am I really THAT awesome?" Chris asked.

"Well," Joey said, "it's just that after James left, Floyd was kind of my best bud-"

"Floyd hated you," Chris pointed out.

"-and the girls won't let me in THEIR cabin, so I-"

"FINE!" Joey shouted from outside of Chris' tent, "You're totally not my new best friend!"

"Alright campers," Chris said the next day, "here's today's challenge. You'll each notice a stone tiki in each of your pockets- well, they're from boney island, which means they're… CURSED!"

Lola gasped, while Alejandro rolled his eyes.

"Your challenge today is to make your way back to boney island via canoe, and throw your tiki into… the temple… of… DOOM!"

"Yes!" TJ cheered, "That means only one of us has to make first place in this challenge, and then we can vote of Alejandro!"

"Not quite," Chris said, "there will be no voting ceremony tonight- the person who comes in last place is automatically eliminated from the game."

Alejandro smirked at TJ.

"Now get going," Chris told everyone, "we have five canoes set up for you at the docks. You better hurry if you want to make it to the final four!"

Everyone ran immediately to the canoes, except for Alejandro, who walked nonchalantly back to his cabin.

CONFESSIONAL: Alejandro

(hoists a huge, metal ball into view)

"Yeah, just about the right size for, I don't know, putting a leak in a canoe. I pack for all occasions, you know."

(End Confessional)

Once everyone had gotten in their own canoe- (except Lola, who opted to ride with TJ), Chris officially announced the start of the challenge.

"GO!" Chris shouted.

After a while of paddling, Alejandro pulled up beside Lola and TJ.

"Hola," Alejandro greeted, "could you hold this for me, por favor?"

With that, Alejandro dropped the metal ball into the girls canoe. The ball smashed right through the bottom, causing water to start flooding the canoe.

"AHH!" TJ and Lola screamed, paddling madly.

Just then, Joey rode by.

"Jump on to Joey's boat!" TJ shouted.

"Wha?" Joey asked, "NO! It won't hold-"

But, unfortunately, Lola and TJ already jumped onto Joey's boat, causing it to slowly sink into the water.

"GAH! Look what you guys did!" Joey shouted, "We're totally going to drown!"

"D-drown?" Lola asked.

"We're not going to drown," TJ told them, "but… we should PROBABLY do something about this sinking thing."

Alejandro took the lead, and he smirked as he saw Joey's boat sink with everyone on it. Alejandro turned around just in time to dodge an oar swung at his face.

Izabela was right next to him on her boat, trying to smack him off of it and into the water- Alejandro, however, was too quick, and was not hit once.

"sorry to disappoint you, Izabela," Alejandro smiled, "but it looks like I'll be taking your spot in the final four.

"What makes you say that?" Izabela demanded.

Alejandro jerked his head forward. Since she wasn't paying attention, Izabela hadn't noticed she was heading straight for a waterfall.

"Adios," Alejandro smirked, blowing Izabela a kiss.

"Oh, SHI-"

"CAN'T SWIM! CAN'T SWIM!" Joey shouted, "OH MY GOD! I CAN'T-"

"Calm down!" TJ shouted, "We'll just have to swim the rest of the way to boney island!"

"WHAT PART OF I CAN'T SWIM CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Joey shouted.

"Calm down!" Lola shouted, "TJ's right, we'll have to swim!"

"Wait, I thought you were afraid of the water too," TJ pointed out.

Lola just shrugged and sighed.

Alejandro smiled once he had reached the shore.

"Looks like it's back to the final four," he said aloud.

Alejandro spun around when he heard noises from behind him- standing together was Joey, TJ, and Lola, dripping with water.

"WHAT?" Alejandro shouted.

"Never… again…" Joey panted.

Alejandro looked at the three other contestants, then took off running.

"HE'S HEADING FOR THE CAVE!" TJ shouted, "AFTER HIM!"

The four contestants ran through the woods, until they had at last reached the temple… of… DOOM!

Joey was actually the one who managed to throw his tiki in the cave first, followed by Alejandro and TJ.

"Uh oh," Lola said, "I think I dropped my tiki while we were running! I better go back and get it!"

"Hurry!" TJ urged her.

Alejandro just stood there, grinning.

CONFESSIONAL: Alejandro

"With Izabela gone, the only competition left is TJ- and I'm sure I can handle her no problems."

(End Confessional)

Just then, another tiki flew into the cave.

"Good job, Lola!" TJ cheered.

But when she turned, it was Izabela who was standing there, bruised and incredibly wet.

"I," she began, "am not losing this game to HIM."

At this moment, Lola arrived back with her tiki.

"Hey guys!" she said. Seeing their faces, she added, "wha- something wrong?"

"Well, goodbye guys," Lola told everyone.

"Sorry you had to go," TJ told her.

"It's okay," Lola replied, "I thought I would be gone first! I had no IDEA I'd make it this far!"

"Hey!" Joey told her, "You aren't stuttering!"

"Hey," Lola smiled, "you're right!"

"Congratulations," TJ told her, "you know, I think you've definitely made a few improvements from when you first arrived!"

"Yes yes," Chris said, "this is all very touching, but Lola has to GO. Loser can't just hang here for however long they want."

Before another word was spoken, Chris kicked Lola onto the boat, then turned to the camera.

"Well, that's it folks! The final four: TJ, Izabela, Joey, and Alejandro! Who will manage to come out on top this season? Why did Hades have such a lame challenge planned for this episode? What was I talking with about with Blaineley earlier in the epi- HEY! Who the heck put that on the prompter? Someone's getting fired by the end of this season!"

(A/N: ugh. I deserve to get eaten by Cthulhu for posting that chapter- but whatever, now we get on to the good stuff! I'm working on the aftermath now!)


	23. After Math III

"Welcome, to Total Drama Aftermath!" Geoff greeted, "Or more specifically, the final aftermath of the season! We'll reveal the audition tapes of the four new contestants, and look at the four remaining ones! Plus, interviews with Cameron, Ellen, James, Ashton, Floyd, and Lola! But first, here's Cody with all of the remaining information you need to know about season 2!"

The camera swapped to Cody, who was grinning.

"Well, it's been revealed season 2 will take place at the film lot- this time, challenges will be based off of individual movies. Here's just a few movie challenges we'll be having next season:

Scarface,

Shaun of the Dead,

The Shawshank Redemption,

The Hangover,

Godzilla,

And Dracula! Remember, this isn't in any particular order. There will be twelve returning contestants- although no one here on the island knows yet- and four new ones! There will be three teams of five, and an elimination every other episode- so get ready for an even more epic season than this one!"

The camera switched back to Geoff.

"And we'll have those audition tapes in a little bit," Geoff explained, "but first, we'll be interviewing Cameron!"

The camera switched over to Cameron and Geoff sitting near the pool.

"So Cameron," Geoff asked, "how's it feel to be here?"

"Well," Cameron smiled, "it isn't all bad. At least Naima's here to keep me company."

"So, who're you rooting for to win the million?" Geoff asked.

"Anyone who isn't Alejandro," Cameron said, rolling his eyes, "but I guess Izabela or TJ. Joey could be a bit annoying sometimes."

"Alright!" Geoff said, "Next up is our first audition tape, which is from the new contestant, Mary!"

_A woman with dirty blonde hair tied in a neat ponytail and green eyes smiles warmly at the camera. "Hello? This is Brenda, Brenda Sanders. I'm contacting you people at Total Drama in an effort to get my daughter accepted. She needs to open up, get her head out of those games-"_

_"Mom?"_

_Brenda pales at the voice from upstairs, "Gotta cut this short, bye!" She quickly turns off the camera._

"Ohhh…kay…" Geoff said, "how was that application even accepted? Anyway, next up we're going to interview Ellen!"

The camera cut to Geoff standing with Ellen.

"So Ellen," Geoff said, "how does it feel to have Alejandro get you eliminated?"

"Great," Ellen said, rolling her eyes, "it feels great."

"Huh, that's weird," Geoff told her, "I thought you would have been a LITTLE upset. So, who do you think will make it to the final two?"

Ellen thought a moment.

"I'd say TJ would be one," Ellen told Geoff, "she's a better competitor in challenges than Izabela or Joey. And I hate to say it, but Alejandro as well- he's a jerk, but he knows how to play the game."

"A good guess," Geoff agreed, "I'd say the same thing. Anyway, next up is our audition tape from Hula!"

(Note: The character's actual name is Lola, but since Hula is her nickname, we'll be referring to her as that, mkay? Mkay.)

_*The camera comes on and shows a large red and white tent. At the top, it says 'Freaks Circus'. A smiling clown is shown around the tent, and it is even shown to be the entrance. The camera moves forward walking in the tent. Inside the tent, there is a performance going on. There are clowns, people on the tight ropes, and even animal trainers. Everyone is yelling and having a good time, as they are enjoying the performances. Suddenly, the lights dim and and a man in suit walks out. He waits until he has his spotlight and then smiles at the crowd, before speaking*_

_"Ladies and gentlemen. Is it time for the moment that you've all been waiting for, introducing Lola and Twyh, the Ming Sisters!" *The crowd goes cheers as two sisters come out together. The camera gets closer and zooms in on both of them. The older one is performing abnormal tricks, with her body, as she twists this way and that. The younger one is playing with a pair of hula hoops. They both stop and look at each other, as they begin dancing with one another, doing weird things. Their performance soon ends, and the crowd cheers. The girls bow and walk to the back. The camera turns off for a bit, and comes back on showing the two girls sharing a passionate kiss with one another. They soon part and the older girl walks away, smiling. The younger one sighs and looks at the camera*_

_"My sister and I have a strange relationship, but we're not complaining!" *she smiles and continues* "Anyway, as you can see from my performance out there, I'm sure to help bring some drama to your show, so I hope you pick me!" *she smiles and then runs off, in the direction of her sister. The camera then turns off*_

"Interesting," Geoff said, though he was actually busy reading a magazine, "very interesting. Dude, these guys are selling a- oh, sorry! I was just um, yeah! That's what I was doing! Our next interview is with Floyd!"

Once again, the camera cut to Geoff, who was now accompanied by the loner himself.

"So Floyd," Geoff asked, "how's it feel to be a loser?"

"You tell me," Floyd said.

"Funny," Geoff hissed, "so, who are you rooting for to win?"

"Izabela, duh," Floyd said, "did you REALLY think I'd say anyone else?"

"Well, with only three episodes left-"

"Three episodes," James said, suddenly appearing with a guitar, "and what a season it's been, right Floyd?"

"Sure," Floyd told him.

"In fact," James told Geoff, "Floyd and I are going to sing a song about Total Drama Epic, and how awesome the experience has been!"

"Wait," Floyd began, "what-"

*Italics is James' singing*

_Ohhhh-_

_Total Drama Epic,_

_What a season it has been,_

_We've had bear attacks,_

_Horrible snacks,_

_And a dolphin that tried to kill me and my friends-_

"What is he DOING?" Geoff asked.

"Sing it Floyd!" James cheered.

"No."

James began again,

_And don't forget the talent show,_

_Or when Nick got voted off,_

_We played a life sized game of chess,_

_And we all became the best of friends,_

"But I hate you," Floyd told James.

_YEAH!_

_And Floyd and Cameron had a karaoke duel,_

_Terry was kind of a jerk,_

_Madeline kinda had issues but,_

_Her team made it work._

"IF by make it work you mean voted her off, then yes," Floyd agreed.

_There was Nameron and Flozabela-_

Geoff had already left to go find his next interviewee.

"Okay, now I'm starting to get pissed," Floyd muttered.

_We took stuff from Chef's cabin,_

_We had-_

SMACK!

"OWWW!" James whined, "What was that for?"

"For singing," Floyd told him.

"You backhanded me because of my singing?" James asked.

SMACK!

"OWWWW! WHAT WAS-"

"That was because I wanted to," Floyd told him.

The camera cut back to Geoff, who looked extremely annoyed.

"Right," Geoff said, "so we'll skip James' interview since he took Floyd's. Next up is Ashton!"

"Hey Geoff," Ashton smiled.

"Yo Ashton," Geoff greeted, "how are you liking it here?"

"It's great," Ashton smiled, "I can relax here, admiring my hotness all day without worrying about a challenge! It's worry free here! Worrying causes wrinkles, you know."

"Something tells me you won't be very interesting," Geoff said, "so, we'll go to our next audition tape from Collin!"

_THhe camera cuts on with collin sitting on a couch.A woman walks into view she has dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes."Hi um i havent done this before but im collins mom and i would like him to be in this competition so he can express his feelings and put himself out there and who knows maybe even find a certain someone"she winks,which makes collin hes been through alot as you know he lost his father after a." a ding is heard."O my cookies"with that she walks camera turns to collin or has changed his expresion from a grin to a looks at a picture and a sudden tear drops from his eye down his cheek and hits the that the camera cuts off._

(A/N: SO you aren't confused, Collin doesn't speak- that's why his mom spoke for him.)

"Alright," Geoff said, "our last interview is with Lola. So, Lola, are you disappointed you just missed making the final four?"

"Nah," Lola said, "I'm really proud of how far I made it. I thought I would have been looonnnggg gone!"

"And why do you think you lasted so long?" Geoff asked.

"I guess a lot of luck," Lola said, "and I had a few good friends on the island, especially TJ."

"So, are you rooting for TJ to win, then?"

"Yes," Lola agreed, "possibly Izabela- as long as Alejandro is eliminated next."

"Alright then," Geoff smirked, "it looks like it's time for the last audition tape, and then we get to have some fun! This audition tape comes from new contestant Scarlet!"

_The camera turns on, revealing a blonde, pretty girl sitting in front of a webcam._

"_My name's Scarlet," the girl smiled, "and I've been thinking a lot about Total Drama Lately- mainly, about Heather, Alejandro, and Justin- the so called "antagonist"s of the show. I got to thinking, why couldn't Alejandro or Justin finish the game in first place? Why did it take Heather THREE seasons to win? And you know what I realized?"_

_Scarlet suddenly smirks, and her eyes begin twinkling._

"_They're playing the game all wrong. Lies and manipulation can only get you so far before someone puts two and two together. But you know what's better then that? Sabotage. If someone gets a medical elimination this season, you'll know it's because they crossed me."_

_Scarlet smirks, flips her hair, then turns off the camera._

"Nice," Geoff chuckled, "you know, if I were single- anyway! Let's get on with the main event of the night, shall we?"

The camera cut to a stage Geoff had set up, with Cameron and Floyd standing at either end.

"Remind me, what am I doing up here?" Floyd asked.

"Beats me," Cameron shrugged.

"A lot of fans have been wondering," Geoff said, "after the talent show. Cameron was eliminated from the challenge because he couldn't remember the lyrics to part of the song."

"And what does this have to do with me standing on a stage?" Floyd asked.

"Well, fans want to know who's the better singer. So, we've prepared a little 80's karaoke contestant!" Geoff told them.

"No," Floyd said, "nope, I'm not doing it."

"What's the matter?" Cameron asked, "Scared?"

Floyd rolled his eyes.

"that's the thing," Geoff said, "we have explosives rigged to the stage. If either of you refuse to sing or miss a note, the whole thing blows!" Geoff laughed.

Floyd and Cameron glanced at each other nervously.

"Mess this up and I'll kill you," Floyd told Cameron.

"The song," Geoff announced, "is 'Take on Me' by A-ha. Gentleman, get ready to sing!"

The music began playing. The two looked at each other again, and then began to sing.

_Talking away  
>I don't know what's left to say<br>I'm sayin' it anyway  
>Today's not my day to find you<br>Shying away  
>I'll be coming for your love o.k.?<em>

_Take on me, take me on  
>I'll be gone<br>In a day or two_

_So needless to say  
>I'm odds and ends again<br>But it's me stumbling away  
>Slowly learning that life is o.k.<br>Say it after me  
>It's no better to be safe than sorry<em>

_Take on me,  
>take me on<br>I'll be gone  
>in a day or two<em>

_Things that you say  
>yeah is it life or just to play my<br>Worries away  
>You're all the things I've got to remember<br>Shying away  
>I'll be coming for you anyway<em>

_Take on me,  
>take me on<br>I'll be gone  
>in a day or two<em>

_Take on me,  
>take me on<br>I'll be gone  
>in a day<em>

The two finished singing, and the former contestants all cheered.

"Looks like you guys each have a perfect score," Geoff mumbled.

"Great, can I go now?" Floyd asked.

BOOM!

Geoff grinned, holding a remote control.

"Well, that's it for the final aftermath. Be sure to tune in to see who wins it! There's only three episode left of…

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

EPIC!"

(A/N: Well, what'd you think? =D Better than the last chapter, at least.)


	24. Episode 19

(A/N: To start off, yes, I will be hosting this chapter- although it actually serves a purpose in the story. You might be thinking, "Gee Hades, why the heck would you introduce a new storyline if there's only three episodes left"? Well, it kind of sets a few things up for season 2- you'll have to wait and see. Anyway, let's commence with the chapter!)

"Last time on Total Drama Epic:" a boy who was clearly not Chris began,

"Chris had managed to sneak Tiki's from Boney isle into everyone's pockets. The challenge was to make your way to the isle, than throw your tiki into the temple of doom. Alejandro managed to sabatoge TJ, Lola, and Joey. He even managed to catch Izabela off-guard, and it looked like she was out of the game.

Somehow, Joey, TJ and Lola managed to catch up. Alejandro, TJ and Joey all completed the challenge, but Lola dropped her tiki. While she went back to go retrieve it, Izabela caught up, and was the last person to complete the challenge- thereby eliminating Lola from the game. Will Alejandro survive another challenge, or will the girl's alliance, and… Joey, manage to eliminate him? Find out on another episode of:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

EPIC!"

The final four were eating lunch in the mess hall when a voice came over the intercom.

"Alright guys, meet me at the docks in five minutes. It's challenge time."

"Who was that?" Joey asked, "It didn't sound like Chris."

"You're right," TJ agreed, "we better go see what's up. You coming, Izabela?"

"Yeah," the artist agreed, "I guess."

"If it's time for a challenge," Alejandro smiled, "I better come too."

"Not with us, you won't," Izabela snapped.

"Fair enough," Alejandro smirked.

At the docks, a teenager with black hair, a Metallica t-shirt, and torn jeans was waiting on the docks while texting on his phone.

"Who the heck are you?" Joey asked.

"Hades," the boy replied, "I'm subbing for Chris today. He got called into a meeting, from what I understand a few other correspondents of the show will be there as well."

(Hint: Who didn't get their usual segment last aftermath? Bet you didn't think about it until I just brought it up, eh?)

"So they just let some random kid host?" Alejandro asked.

"Listen, buddy," Hades snapped, "I'm one of the most important people any of you will meet. My shoes are more valuable than your lives. You know why? Because I'm the one wearing them."

"Sheesh," Joey muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway," Hades continued, "who here watches the show wipeout?"

Only Joey's hand went up.

"Really?" Hades asked, "That's it?"

"I have no time for television," Alejandro told Hades.

"Do you understand the irony of that statement?" The substitute host asked, "Whatever. Anyway, here's how today's challenge works. We have three courses set up in the style of the show wipeout. Whoever comes first in each course is declared safe and will no longer have to compete in the rest of the challenge. For example, if TJ came in first during the first part of the challenge, she is safe from elimination and gets the rest of the day off. After the second round, only two people will be left to compete in the third course- if you lose on the final course, you're out of the game, no questions asked."

The final four looked around at each other nervously.

"Oh, and Chris told me he encourages foul play, because that draws in ratings. Anyway, let's get started- follow me to the first course, will you?" Hades asked.

The first course looked simple. You had to run along a path, up stairs, and along another path. Once you reached the end of the path, there were three rotating platforms lined up. Once you jumped across those, there was a trampoline which you had to use to jump to the platform above you. The platform above the trampoline was the finish line.

After Hades lined the contestants up and told them what to do, he declared the start of the round.

"On your marks… GO!"

The contestants began running. Alejandro was the first to climb the stairs and reach the first platform.

CONFESSIONAL: Alejandro

"I have this in the bag."

(End Confessional)

However,one of the tiles on the platform sprung up, launching Alejandro into the air.

TJ was too busy laughing to think about being careful, and she too wandered on to the same trap.

Izabela and Joey ran across the platform. Since the traps had already sprung, they didn't go off for either contestant.

"Hurry up, TJ!" Izabela called, "Get back here so we can hurry up and beat Al!"

TJ and Alejandro both made it back on to the platform at about the same time, while Joey and Izabela were crossing the three rotating platforms. Unfortunately, Izabela just missed one of the platforms, and Joey crossed successfully. At the other side, he reached the trampoline.

Joey turned and saw Alejandro was about to jump across the rotating platforms.

Joey jumped on the trampoline, and grabbed on the ledge above him- however, he had difficulty pulling himself up.

"C'mon," Hades called, "haven't you done push-ups in gym class?"

"No," Joey replied.

Just as Alejandro was about to make it across the last platform, Joey finally pulled himself up the last platform.

"Joey is safe!" Hades declared, "Good job, you get the rest of the day off, not to mention a spot in the final three. TJ, Alejandro, Izabela, follow me to course number two."

CONFESSIONAL: Joey

"The final three? AWESOME!"

(End confessional)

The next course was more difficult. The three contestants were on a platform, which was across from a rotating cylinder. Attached to the cylinder were three ropes. You had to time your jump on to one of the ropes, and swing on to an incredibly small platform, where you would have to jump onto another platform that was even smaller. From there, you had jump onto another rotating cylinder, which you had to ride to another platform. The first person to reach this platform won. Oh, and Hades was going to be shooting baseballs at the contestants the entire time.

"GO!" Hades shouted.

TJ was able to grab one of the ropes easily, and so was Izabela. Alejandro, however, made no move.

Izabela jump onto the first platform, but Hades shot a baseball at her face, causing her to lose balance and fall off.

"Wow," Hades smirked, "this is fun!"

TJ jumped onto the first platform, jumped to the second, and then grabbed on to the next rope. Hades, however, aimed a shot at her stomach. Once TJ saw the baseball hurdling towards her, she instinctively lowered both of her hands to deflect the ball. While she wasn't hit, she did fall and have to start over.

Just then, Hades phone began to ring.

"Sigh- hello? What? No, I'm busy hosting a show- look, I don't care HOW big they are, I'm in the middle of something. What? No, look, that's YOUR issue- what? Why the heck would you tell me something like that?"

Meanwhile, Alejandro took the time while Hades was distracted to make his way across the course.

"Okay, okay, bye," Hades snapped, hanging up his cell phone. After he saw Alejandro finishing the course, he said, "Damnit! This is what happens when you answer your cell phone in the middle of a show. The challenge is completed with no problems. BORING. But I guess Alejandro wins, anyway."

"YES!" Alejandro smirked.

TJ and Izabela looked at each other nervously.

"Girls, its time for the final course," Hades announced.

CONFESSIONAL: Alejandro

"This has been all too easy for me- this time, the money is mine for sure."

(End Confessional)

The final obstacle course was just plain crazy.

All it was was a simple path, except it was lined with explosives, swinging hammers, a bear, a ring of fire, an oil spill, and cougar. Plus, it had to be completed on bike.

"Alright," Hades told the two girls, "if you are knocked off the platform for any reason, you have to start the entire course over. Now, get ready…"

"Izabela," TJ said, "I want you to know no matter what happens, I'll still consider you a good friend- and I'm not going to hold back!"

"Same here," Izabela agreed, "but whichever one of us makes it to the next round, they have to take down Alejandro."

"…get set…"

"Agreed," TJ smiled.

"GO!"

The two girls began biking. Izabela narrowly dodged an explosive, while TJ was going as fast as she could without paying much attention. Izabela swerved around a landmine, and then saw a baseball launch past her face.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded.

Hades smirked, then got ready to start shooting again.

Just then, Joey and Alejandro arrived at the final course.

"I might have missed a few episodes," Joey began, "but this DEFINITLY does not look like anything out of wipeout."

"Exactly," Hades agreed.

"So… doesn't that kind of ruin the point of the challenge?" Joey asked.

Hades shot a baseball at Joey's face.

"OW!"

Izabela and TJ were neck and neck. They both successfully landed the jump through the ring of fire, and managed to navigate through the oil slick.

"WATCH OUT FOR THE BEAR!" Joey warned.

The bear roared at the two girls, and took a swipe at TJ with one of its claws. TJ managed to ride around it, however. After the bear was another ring of fire.

"Why would you need TWO rings of fire?" TJ demanded.

"Because I wanted two," Hades replied, launching another two baseballs.

Again, they both made it safely across.

Lastly, they came towards the cougar. The cougar growled at the two, then lunged.

"Whoa!" TJ cried, swerving a little.

TJ lost her balance, then fell off the track, while Izabela rode to the finish line.

"Izabela wins!" Hades called, "TJ is out of the game!"

Later, at the dock of shame, TJ said goodbye to Joey and Izabela.

"Oh well," she said, fourth place out of nineteen people- that isn't bad, right?"

"Not at all," Izabela agreed, giving her friend a hug, "have fun at playas de losers for me."

"Alright," TJ told her, "take down Alejandro."

With that, she boarded the boat of losers, which sped away.

"what now?" Joey asked Hades.

"I dunno," Hades said, "I'm heading to San Francisco. Later, guys."

"Wait, you're just leaving us here?" Joey asked, smiling.

"Um, yeah," Hades replied.

"Alone? Without supervision?" Joey asked, now grinning.

"Yep," Hades told him, "feel free to throw a party or something, I don't care."

"I have a better idea," Izabela smiled.

Later that night, Chris arrived back at the island.

"Glad that's over," he sighed, "now I can relax in my- MY TENT!"

His tent had been completely wrecked, and all of his gourmet food had been stolen out of the minifridge.

"NOO!" Chris said, "If I can't live in luxury, I CAN'T LIVE!"

"It's only like, six more days," Chef told him, now appearing.

"THAT"S NOT THE POINT!" Chris sobbed.

"Well, tune in next time to see who makes it to the final two," Chef told the camera, "all that next time on:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

EPIC!"

(A/N: I'll try to update later tonight- I can't make any promises, though.)


	25. Episode 20

(There will probably be a double update today. Yes, that means the finale- although, I'm not sure when the special will be out. And, um, I think that's it, really. Oh, and one more thing- I understand you all have your opinions on who's going to win, so posting it as a review comes natural. After all, that review is solid proof you called the winner- how else will you get to say, "I TOLD YOU SO!"? However, I'd like to discourage all of you from making comments like, "well, it's obvious that dar dar dar, dar dar dar." Because if you are right, it ruins things for everyone else- not to mention, it's annoying. Plus, if you ARE wrong, then you look silly. So let me just say, there are more than a few of you who are going to say, "okay, okay, maybe I shouldn't have jumped to such a bold conclusion." And I get to laugh at you. For those of you who ARE right, let me issue you a little challenge: predict who's going to win next season. Oh, wait, that's right, I haven't revealed everyone who's going to BE in the next season. HA! Sorry, I took some ambient last night, so I'm still a bit… um, tweekish. GAH! Let's get to the episode, shall we?)

"Last time on Total Drama Epic:

While I was at a meeting, we had a substitute host, who set up a wipeout themed challenge for the contestants. Joey and Alejandro both won immunity, while TJ and Izabela were forced to battle it out for a spot in the final three. In the end, TJ was sent packing. What will the challenge hold in store for the contestants today? Who will be eliminated? Find out on:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

EPIC!"

"All campers report to the mess hall, IMMDEIATLY."

The three remaining contestants were woken up by this command ringing over the intercom- even though it was only two in the morning.

When the final three were in the mess hall, they saw Chef had already prepared breakfast for them, although he was nowhere in sight.

"What's this all about?" Izabela asked.

"Heck if I knew," Joey shrugged, "we might as well just go back to bed."

"No one's going to bed," chris snapped, now entering, "if I can't sleep, NO One sleeps. Since we're all awake, I figured we would do the challenge now."

"Why can't you sleep?" Joey asked.

"Because SOMEONE totally ruined my luxury tent!" Chris shouted.

"Nice job, Alejandro," Joey groaned.

"What? What makes you think I did it?" Alejandro asked.

" I don't care WHO did it," chris said, "but whoever wins has to buy me a new tent."

"Seriously?" Izabela asked.

"Yeah," Chris said, "remember that challenge where Floyd took my payday bar, and I told him he had to buy me a new one?" Chris pulled out a payday bar that seemed to be weeks old.

"He bought me a new one," the host said, "I don't kid around."

"dude!" Joey said, "Why haven't you eaten or thrown that thing away yet?"

"It's more of a trophy," Chris explained, "it was never about eating snacks, it was about- well, actually, it WAS about eating snacks. But this candy bar is solid proof that I won."

"Won what?" Alejandro asked.

"That I- nevermind," Chris groaned, "hurry up and eat so we can go on to the challenge."

Once the contestants finished eating, Chris led them outside.

"Alright campers," Chris said, "Our second to last challenge is an obstacle course."

"But we had to do like three of them YESTERDAY!" Joey pointed out.

"I know," Chris said, "but I have to prove that I'm a better host than Hades. I figure if I make a BETTER obstacle course, that should do it."

"You don't need to worry," Alejandro told Chris, "I assure you you're the best host a show could have."

"Suck up," Izabela said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, you guys should take lessons from Alejandro," Chris told them, "right now, he's better than both of you."

"Can we just get this over with?" Izabela snapped.

"Fine," Chris smirked, "follow me."

The obstacle course was more extreme than anything from the last challenge. Not only was it difficult to do, but it was built over a long patch of quicksand, and was slowly sinking.

"There's the fun part," Chris told them, "if you take too long, the course will sink. If you trigger an explosive, chances are the course will be wrecked, and you'll have virtually no chance of catching up. The last person to cross the finish line is eliminated- now let me explain how this works."

The challenge started by climbing a ladder onto a wooden platform. You had to run across the platform, jump onto another platform, (which was rigged with explosives), which led to a mini maze. If you reached a dead end, one of two things would happen: a trap door would open up and you would fall into the sand below, or you could just turn around. After navigating the mini-maze, you had to jump on one of three ropes already designated by name, and swing onto another platform (again, rigged with explosives). On this platform was a bear, which you had to knock off of the platform to pass through. Once you got past the bear, there was the path to the finish line- except it was completely covered with pressure activated landmines. What that meant was that if you stepped on one, you had to keep constant pressure on it or it would explode.

"Any questions?" Chris asked.

"Uh, yeah," Joey said, "what happens if we die?"

"Well, you're contract says that your relatives can't sue," Chris told him, "so um, pretty much nothing."

CONFESSIONAL: Alejandro

(praying in Spanish)

(End Confessional)

"You guys ready?" Chris asked.

"No," Izabela replied.

"Then get set," Chris continued, "and… GO!"

The three contestants took off running. Alejandro leapt onto the ladder, and was able to pull himself up the rest of the way and take the lead.

Izabela and Joey didn't take too long to climb, and were soon following him. The three contestants jumped to the next platform successfully. Joey and Alejandro dodged the explosives, but Izabela set one off, which launched her backwards onto the previous platform.

"Nice," Chris said, "I was hoping for an explosion."

By the times Izabela had caught up, Joey and Alejandro had already cleared the mini-maze.

"It's been a pleasure," Alejandro called back to Izabela, "but it looks like you're about done here."

With that, Alejandro grabbed onto his rope, and began to swing across to the other side-

-but, unfortunately for him, his rope snapped, and he was sent downward into the quick sand.

"WHAT?" Alejadnro shouted, "How does rope like that just SNAP?"

CONFESSIONAL: Floyd

(twirls a pocket knife in the air)

(End confessional)

Joey had little trouble swinging to the other side, where he saw the bear.

"Damnit," Joey muttered.

The bear growled at him, and raised its claws.

"GAH!" Joey screamed, raising his hands to his face.

All of a sudden, a croak was heard, and then the bear roared in pain.

Joey opened his eyes.

"SEAN!" he exclaimed, picking up his beloved frog.

Sean let out a satisfied croak, then Joey turned to the bear. It seemed Sean had spat into its eyes, because the bear had its eyelids shut, and it was rubbing its face.

"Let's go, while it's distracted!" Joey smirked. Izabela landed on the platform next to Joey.

"Let's finish this challenge up," she smiled.

"HELLO!" Alejandro cried, 'I'm SINKING here!"

"So?" Joey asked.

"Listen Izabela," Alejandro said, "you and I are the biggest adversaries this game has ever seen. Is this how you want to win it? Because I fell in to a pit of quicksand? Is THAT the victory you want?"

"Um," Izabela said, "yes?"

Alejandro began shouting curses in Spansih, while Izabela and Joey turned to the minefield in front of them.

"So," Joey began, "how do we cross it?"

Izabela picked up a rock, and chucked it into the middle of the minefield.

Within seconds, all of the landmines exploded.

"GO!" Izabela shouted.

The two ran across the now empty mine-field, and crossed the finish line.

"ALEJNADRO IS OUT OF THE GAME!" Chris declared, "JOEY AND IZABELA ARE IN THE FINAL TWO!"

Joey and Izabela cheered. Even Sean seemed happy.

"Feel free to go back to bed guys," Chris said, "or you can watch Alejandro take the boat of losers. Your pick."

Alejandro walked down the dock of shame while Izabela laughed at him, and Joey blew him a raspberry.

"I can't believe it," Alejandro groaned, "I… I lost? To these two?"

"Looks like it," Chris smirked, then pushed Alejandro onto the boat.

"Well, you've seen the final two. Who's gonna win it? The perv, or the artist? Tune in to find out next time, on:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

EPIC!"

(A/N: Well, duh, Alejandro's out. If he wasn't eliminated, I would defy the curse. What curse, you may ask? Well, let me point something out to you:

Season one, third place: Heather, the main antagonist.

Season two, third place: Courtney, the main antagonist.

Season three, third place: Cody, the main PROtagonist. This was, however, the season of the villains. If Joey or Izabela went out in third place, it would cause a rift in the universe, and as a result, the sun would implode, sending us into the age of darkness, enabling the dark lord Cthulhu to rise again. WE wouldn't want that, would we? Tune in to the next chapter! I'm working on it now!)


	26. Episode 21: Finale

"Nineteen campers," Chris smiled. The host was walking through a hallway as he spoke, filled with silver statues of the contestants who had been eliminated, "one by one, they were all eliminated… except two."

"Remind me why we're covered in silver paint, again?" Greyson asked.

"SHUSH!" Chris told him, "You guys are supposed to be STATUES!"

"Well, we're not, genius," Floyd pointed out.

"Why didn't you just by REAL statues?" Madeline asked.

"We didn't have the budget," Chris explained, "so everyone shut up and look pretty. As I was saying: the final two. Joey, and Izabela."

"GO JOEY!" James shouted.

"SHUSH!" Chris shouted, even angrier, "Who will win the final challenge: a rundown of all the past challenges. Except THIS time, immunity isn't at stake: a million dollars is."

"Why did you even NEED statues?" Cameron asked.

"That's it! I can't do it! One of you introduce the show, then!" Chris shouted, storming off.

"Okay," Cameron said, "find out who will finally win on total drama epic!"

"I think you have to emphasis Total, drama, and Epic," James told Cameron.

"Okay," Cameron said," On:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

EPICCC!"

_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine  
>You guys are on my mind<br>You asked me what I wanted to be  
>And now I think the answer is plain to see<br>I want to be famous_

_I want to live close to the sun  
>Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.<br>Everything to prove nothing in my way  
>I'll get there one day<em>

_Cause I want to be famous_

_Nanana'nanaana nana nana  
>I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous<br>I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous_

Joey and Izabela were eating their breakfast in the mess hall.

CONFESSIONAL: Izabela

"The final two! I can't believe I made it this far! I just wish Floyd was with me."

(End Confessional)

CONFESSIONAL: Joey

"Wow- final two. I honestly thought I was going to come in eleventh place. Eleventh place exactly- not ten or twelve, just eleven. No idea why."

(End confessional)

"Hey guys!" Chris cheered, "entering the mess hall, "Today's the big day! Why don't you come on out so we can do this thang!"

Joey and Izabela shrugged, and followed the host.

Outside, the two contestants were happy to see benches set up. Next to each bench was either a picture of Joey or Izabela. On Joey's bench was James, Terry, Nick, Alex, Ashton, and Alejandro. On Izabela's bench were Floyd, TJ, Shann, Lola, Madeline, Ellen, Greyson, Cameron, Naima, Reagan, and Reinie.

"These benches show who's rooting for you," Chris told them, "Izabela, you're the more popular one- except that actually has no effect in the challenge. For the finale, we'll be doing a rundown of all of the previous challenges, except the most recent two. That's because they're both obstacle courses, and in a way, so is this. I'll explain how this works:

First, you have to steal boat keys from chef's cabin. Run down to the docks, take the boats, and sail to boney island. Don a laser tag vest, and navigate the course without being hit by Hades. If you get hit, you must go to the start of the course and try again. When you get to the other side, turn around and run out of the cave, then sail down the river rapids. Once you pass the white flag, come back on to the main land and go to the mess hall, where you'll face Courtney or Noah in a game of chess. After that, you need to escape the mess hall, go outside and do 100 push-ups in front of chef. He'll give you a wristband, which you need to throw off of the docks and into the water. While on the docks, we'll have a round of 80's karaoke! After that, you'll be given a tranq gun, which you have to use to stun a bear. Then, run up the cliff and grab a blue flag that's on top. Then come back down, and run through the haunted shack from the fear challenge. Then you'll be given a bike, which you'll use to ride to and through the hedge maze, except it's been cut to make it quicker. Then, using another tranq gun, you'll need to catch bigfoot. After that, we'll give you one dare off the wheel of dares to complete- then finally, we'll give you a tiki. Whoever sails back to boney island again and throws their tiki in the cave wins. Any questions?"

Joey raised his hand.

"Good," Chris said, "then GO!"

The crowd started cheering (except Alejandro and Terry), and Joey and Izabela started running. Joey was the first to make it to Chef's cabin, since he was a faster runner. Chef jumped out of the doorway, wielding a chainsaw.

"Excuse me," Joey told him, and pushed his way through.

A moment later, he came back out with the boat keys, Chef staring on in awe. By the time Izabela arrived, Chef just put down his chainsaw and walked away.

"GO JOEY!" James called.

"C'mon, Izabela!" Shann and TJ shouted.

Both competitors reached the boats at roughly the same time, then took off to boney island. When they were there, they put on their laser tag vests.

"Better be careful," Joey said, "Hades is a good shot-"

Suddenly, a cell phone was heard ringing.

"Hello?"

Izabela and Joey looked at each other, than took off running.

When Hades finished his phone call, he saw Joey and Izabela running out of the cave.

"Oh, goddamnit-" he muttered.

Joey and Izabela hurried into their boats, then started down the rapids.

Just then, Joey saw a dorsal fin sticking out of the water.

"Oh no," he gasped, "the DOLPHIN!"

The shark lunged out of the water, and bit on to Joey's boat.

Joey panicked, and slammed his boat into Izabela's, knocking the shark off.

"WATCH IT!" Izabela shouted.

"SORRY!" Joey called back.

Again, they both reached the white flag at about the same time (Izabela was slightly ahead), and began running towards the mess hall.

The crowd continued to cheer as the two entered.

"Joey, you're with Courtney, Izabela, you're with Noah," Chris told them, "just try not to take too long, this IS a thirty minute show."

"Sorry to tell you," Courtney told Joey, moving one of her pieces, "but I was the chess champion two years in a row-"

"checkmate," Joey said.

"Wha- what?" Courtney asked.

"I have you in checkmate," Joey told her, getting up from his seat, "listen, you're hot and all, and I'd love to chat, but I've got a million bucks to win. Although, you're invited to my celebration party."

Joey ran over to the window, and put his hands on the bars.

"These feel kinda light," Joey pointed out before ripping them off.

"NICE!" he exclaimed.

Izabela saw Joey take the lead, and she turned to Noah.

"Can we hurry this up?" she asked.

"Fine," he said, "I forfeit."

"Thanks!" Izabela told him, running over to the window.

"whatever," Noah shrugged.

Since Joey escaped first, he had gotten a head-start on his push-ups.

"C'mon," Chef told them, "you can go faster than that!"

"Go Izabela!" Shann called.

"Jo-ey! Jo-ey!"

"C'mon Floyd," TJ said, "cheer! It's your girlfriend!"

"Cheering isn't exactly my thing," Floyd told her.

"Joey finished his push-ups!" Chef declared.

Joey smiled as Chef handed him a wristband, then he ran over to the docks and threw it into the water. Izabela soon finished her push-ups and followed suit.

"KAROKE TIME!" Chris announced, as music began playing.

The two sighed, then began singing. 

_You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
>When I met you<br>I picked you out, I shook you up, and turned you around  
>Turned you into someone new<br>Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet  
>Success has been so easy for you<br>But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now  
>And I can put you back down too<em>

_Don't, don't you want me?  
>You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me<br>Don't, don't you want me?  
>You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me<br>It's much too late to find  
>You think you've changed your mind<em>

_You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry  
>Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh<br>Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh  
>I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar<br>That much is true  
>But even then I knew I'd find a much better place<br>Either with or without you  
>The five years we have had have been such good times<br>I still love you  
>But now I think it's time I lived my life on my own<br>I guess it's just what I must do_

_Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh  
>Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me oh<em>

Chris smirked.

"A TV show isn't a TV show without 80's karaoke." The host then threw them tranq guns. "Now go catch a bear!"

The two contestants ran into the woods, armed with their guns.

"That should be me!" Terry grumbled.

"But it isn't," Alex pointed out.

"Just give it up, you lost," Greyson told him, "I mean, we all did."

"Well," Terry sighed, "at least I'm not Reinie."

"HEY!"

Izabela was the first to shoot a bear.

"Good job, Izabela! Go climb that cliff, grab one of the blue flags, and bring it back down!"

Izabela smiled, then took off.

"Crap," Joey whispered, "wait, didn't you say at the beginning that you just have to shoot a bear with a tranq gun?"

"More or less," Chris told him.

Joey s=then fired another tranq dart into the bear Izabela had already got.

"Does that count?" Joey asked.

"Um," Chris thought, "why not?"

By the time Joey had gotten halway up the cliff, Izabela was already halfway down.

"Don't worry," Izabela smirked, "I'll give you five bucks as a consolation prize."

Izabela ran down to Chris.

"Alright," The host said, "now run through the haunted house, and go out the back door where the bikes are waiting. From there, you can just bike back to the base of the cliff."

Izabela nodded, and jogged to the haunted house. Once inside, she ran through as fast as she could. Once she got in the kitchen, she smiled.

"Funny, I thought something would-"

Out of nowhere, a tarantula dropped from the ceiling and landed on to the counter next to her.

Izabela screamed, then ran out the back door and grabbed a bike.

When she was almost to the base of the cliff, she saw Joey was on bike and had somehow already caught up with her.

"Turns out that our bigfoot ran away," Chris told the contestants, so you can skip that part and just head through the maze."

After they had completed the maze, Chris met them at the wheel of dares.

He spun the wheel once, which landed on Reinie, and then again, and it landed on Nick.

"Okay, Izabela, you have to eat an entire package of Total Drama Happy yum yum fishtails. Joey, you have to let me throw a baseball at your crotch."

"WHAT?" Joey shouted, "who the heck-"

Before he could finish, Chris had already thrown the baseball, and Joey was doubled over.

"Here you go," Chris told Izabela, handing her the yum yum fishtails, "eat the whole thing and I'll give you your tiki."

Izabela shrugged, opened the package, and poured the entire thing in her mouth- she swallowed it before she could taste it.

Chris handed the two their tiki's.

"Go, go!" the host shouted, "It's the last part of the challenge!"

The two took their tiki's, then ran over to their boats.

"May the best-" Izabela began, but Joey had already taken off.

Chris was already waiting by the temple of doom.

"Looks like Joey's in the lead," he announced. Joey drove his boat up to the shore. Just as he got to the temple, Izabela pulled up as well.

Upon seeing each other, they both reached their hands into their pockets and threw their tiki's.

Chris smiled.

"The winner of Total Drama Epic is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…JOEY!"

"Damnit!" Izabela shouted.

"I won?" Joey asked, "I WON!"

"Izabela, what the heck were you thinking? You weren't anywhere NEAR the cave," Chris lectured, "but whatever- let's go back to the island and PAR-TAY!"

Back at the island, all of the former contestants, (including Terry) cheered for Joey.

"Sorry you didn't win," Floyd told Izabela.

"Well, I still have you," she smiled.

"That's the corniest thing I've ever heard," Floyd laughed, before the two kissed.

"Joey is the winner of TOTAL DRAMA EPIC!" Chris announced, "Tune in to the special to see the kind of party he throws- as well as another little surprise I have planned out for everyone. Or, more specifically, twelve people. We aren't done with this season- no, the campers have one more challenge to face. Tune in next time, to:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

EPIC!"

(A/N: Congrats, Joey! =D Seriously, tune in to the special- it definitely isn't something you'd want to miss. You know what this means? SEASON 2 WILL DEBUT SOMETIME NEXT WEEK! =3)


	27. Episode 22: The Special

(A.N: So here it is- the special, and the final episode of the season. Well, I won't waste the usual three hundred words on an author's note- this chapter is going to be long. I'm not sure when I'll get chapter one of the first season up- it depends on timing and all that. So, yeah. Enjoy. )

"Last time on Total Drama Epic:

And then there were two. The final two players who had to duke it out for a million dollars- Izabela, the daring artist, and Joey, the perv. I myself was surprised to see the outcome of the match-up: the winner of the million dollars was none other than Joey! Throughout the challenge, he showed his skill:

He proved he could outrun most of the campers, he beat COURTNEY in a chess game, he strode fearlessly past Chef Hatchet, and he finished off the only other camper on the island- and now, we get to PAR-TAY! Or, do we? You really think I'll just let this batch of campers go just like that?

Turns out that we don't actually show the campers the Aftermath episodes here on Playas de Losers. They have NO idea about season 2 yet- we've got our four new competitors, but what about our returning ones? How will we decide which twelve lucky campers to put through another season of torture?

That's right- this season isn't over yet. Join us in one final episode, the one episode to rule them all. Or, at least the season.

Strap in, grab your favorite unhealthy snack food, and get ready for the final episode of:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

EPIC!"

(A/N: That may or may not have been the best intro I've had Chris do so far. I'm just saying.)

"WOO! PARTY!"

This was what James shouted as he dove into the pool, and most of the former contestants cheered in agreement. The only ones who didn't cheer were Terry, Alejandro, and Floyd. Terry because he was still upset about his loss, Alejandro because he was no longer on the island, and Floyd simply because he was Floyd.

"Wow," Joey told James, "I still can't believe I won!"

"Me neither, bro," James agreed, "but it's still awesome! What are you going to do with the money?"

"Well, I'll wait until I'm eighteen," Joey began, "then I'll buy my own branch of Playboy magazine!"

"Alright!" James cheered, "That's- wait, what?"

"I'm gonna miss the island," Izabela told her friends, (and boyfriend).

"Me too," Shann agreed.

"It WAS pretty fun here," TJ sighed.

"Fun?" Floyd scoffed, "I can't WAIT to get out of here."

"Why?" TJ asked, "You didn't like being on the show?"

"Hell no," Floyd told her, "I was surrounded by idiots, put in life threatening situations, and most of the time half of my alliance was in the infirmary!"

"Exactly!" TJ told him, "All the more reason to want to come back EVERY year!"

"You know TJ," Chris smirked, "I'm glad you said that."

"And where did YOU come from?" Izabela asked.

"Shush. Campers, I have an offer to make you- everyone gather around," Chris instructed.

Moments later, the eighteen contestants were standing by.

"Alright," Chris said, "just for old time's sake, we're going to have one final challenge before you guys go home in four days."

"Oh no," Terry told him, "I want nothing to do with this."

"You will," Chris smirked, "once I explain the reward."

Chris then held up a silver briefcase.

"Wait," Terry said, "isn't that the million dollar briefcase?"

"Nope," Chris said,. "it's just an empty old briefcase."

"Like I said, I want nothing to do with it." Terry grumbled.

"Will you shut up and let me explain? Hidden around this island are twelve briefcases that look exactly like the one I'm holding- they're all empty. The twelve of you who find these briefcases and bring them back here to me earn a special reward," Chris smiled.

"What is it?" Naima asked.

Chris just kept smiling.

"Well?" Reagan asked.

"The twelve people who bring a briefcase back to me earn another shot at the million dollars- in other words, they earn a place in the next season."

"Oh no," Floyd told Chris, "I'm done. Forget this, forget you, I'm done here."

"Floyd," Izabela said, "you're going to find a briefcase. OR ELSE."

"Okay," Floyd told her, "calm down."

"You can split up into groups an alliances if you want to," Chris told them, "it doesn't matter- just get back to me with a briefcase, and you're guaranteed another shot at one million dollars."

"WOO!" James called, "Let's do this!"

"On your mark," Chris said, "get set… GO!"

All of the campers except Cameron and Naima took off running.

"What're you guys waiting for?" Chris demanded, "GO!"

Just then, Cameron snatched the briefcase Chris was holding.

"Looks like I found the first one," Cameron smirked.

Chris smiled.

"Wow, I was wondering how long it would take someone to find it- good job! Cameron, you're in season 2!"

"Actually," Cameron said, "I want to give this to Naima. I can always find another briefcase."

"Whatever dude," Chris said, "then I guess Naima's in."

"Thanks Cameron," Naima smiled, hugging her boyfriend.

"Don't mention it," he said, "but I better get going if I want to be in season 2 with you."

"Good luck!" Naima called as Cameron took off running.

Terry was walking through the woods, when he spotted a briefcase hanging off of a tree branch.

"YES!" he smirked.

But before he could grab it, Greyson jumped over Terry's head using his skateboard, and grabbed the case.

"HEY!" Terry shouted, "that was totally mine!"

"Sorry," Greyson smiled, then he took off on his skateboard.

"Damn it," Terry grumbled.

Floyd wandered around the woods for a while, before an idea struck him.

"The bear cave!" he said aloud.

Sure enough, at the very end of the cave was a silver briefcase.

"That was easy," Floyd scoffed, "I didn't even see any bears."

"Dude, what happened to you?" Chris asked Floyd, who was covered in bites, scratches, and a shirt covered in his own blood.

"Don't. Ask. Here's your goddamn briefcase," Floyd hissed.

"Floyd qualifies for season 2! And who else do we have here?"

Greyson skateboarded next to Chris, holding up the briefcase.

"Looks like Greyson qualifies too!" Chris smiled.

"Thanks dude," Greyson told Chris. Upon seeing Floyd, he asked, "Woah! What the hell happened to you?"

Floyd just glared at him angrily.

"Okay, okay," Greyson told him, "chill."

"I think I see one," Reinie said aloud.

The young girl wandered over to the shiny silver object she saw concealed behind a bush.

She lifted up the briefcase and grinned.

"It IS one of them!" She exclaimed.

All of a sudden, Ashton walked by and snatched it from her.

"Thanks, twerp!" he laughed, running off with the case.

"HEY!" she shouted, "THAT WAS MINE!"

Ashton ran towards Chris with the briefcase, when all of a sudden Terry tackled him.

"GIVE ME THE BRIEFCASE!" Terry shouted.

"I STOLE IT FIRST!" Ashton shouted backed.

The two didn't notice Cameron creep up behind them and snatch the briefcase away.

"Cameron also qualifies for season 2!" Chris announced.

Terry and Ashton stopped and looked at each other.

"That little-" Ashton began.

Cameron stood by Chris, grinning at the two.

"Wait," Terry said, "we don't have to fight- I have an idea."

"I got one!" Nick announced, running to Chris. All of a sudden, Ashton's foot appeared out of nowhere, sending Nick flying.

Ashton grabbed the briefcase Nick had dropped.

"I got another one," Ashton smirked.

"Great," Terry smiled. All of a sudden, he snatched the briefcase for Ashton, and ran over to Chris before the pretty boy could catch up.

"Terry is officially in season 2!" Chris announced.

Izabela, Shann, and TJ were walking through the woods together.

"I see a briefcase in that tree!" TJ pointed out.

"Alright!" Izabela cheered, "But… who get's it?"

"I say Shann," TJ pointed out, "since she didn't get a chance to go farther."

"Thanks, TJ," Shann smiled.

"Alright!" Izabela agreed, "then TJ can get the next one, and I'll get the last."

Soon enough, Shann had the case in her possession.

"Thanks guys," Shann smiled, "I'll see you in a bit."

Reagan arrived to Chris at about the same time Shann did, and she had a briefcase also.

(I'm not going to explain how Reagan got her briefcase. Otherwise, she wouldn't be a mysterious flirt. I mean, seriously, do you think a mysterious flirt would tell anyone about how they got their briefcase? Fogetaboutit.)

"Looks like Reagan and Shann qualify," Chris smiled, "we only have five cases left to be found. Who will qualify for season two? Find out after this commercial break!"

_Are you tired of not looking silly enough?_

_Wish you had a piece of clothing that would make everyone around you say, "wow, what a freak,"?_

_Well, wait no further, just find the latest product from Johnson and Cheeses:_

_REINDEER MASKS!_

_What's sillier than wearing a reindeer mask?_

_Everyone around you will be repulsed by your ridiculous looking mask!_

_But wait, order now at 555-6983, and we'll throw in a FREE tophat!_

_This is a twenty dollar store value, but we're giving it to you FREE if you pay ninety dollars of shipping and handling!_

_Offer stands while supplies lasts._

"Um, what?" Cameron asked.

"Hey, they're payin' me top dollar to show that commercial," Chris snapped.

All of a sudden, James came running up, carrying a case.

"I GOT IT!" he shouted.

"Looks like James has qualified too," Chris smiled.

Meanwhile, Izabela and TJ were looking for two more briefcases.

"There's one!" TJ pointed out.

Sure enough, there was a briefcase, sitting out in the open.

"IT'S MINE!"

All of a sudden, Ashton ran out of nowhere, and lunged for the briefcase. TJ pulled out her lasso, looped it around the briefcase, and pulled it away from Ashton.

"Go, TJ!" Izabela told her, "I'll find another one!"

"Thanks!" TJ called, then took off.

"That was mine!" Ashton shouted, chasing after her. However, Izabela stuck her foot out, and Ashton tripped and fell flat on his face.

"I've got a case to find," Izabela smirked, walking away.

"Hey," Madeline smiled, "I found one!"

The case Madeline had found was under the dock of shame, underwater.

Madeline ducked under the dock, grabbed the case, and smiled.

"HEY!" Ashton shouted, "MY CASE! MY… PRECIOUS!"

Madeline let out a yelp, and then ran back to Chris.

"Looks like Madeline and TJ qualify," Chris announced.

"I got one too!" Lola announced, running over to Chris. Sadly for her, she tripped, and the case went flying.

"Oops," she muttered, "does that count?"

"Let me think," Chris told her, "NO."

"I GOT IT!" Alex said, holding up the case.

Ashton suddenly appeared, and snatched the case from Alex.

"I GOT IT!" Ashton smirked.

"I GOT IT!" Izabela shouted, grabbing the case and running over to Chris.

"Izabela qualifies for season 2!" Chris smiled, "Let me see, that means there's one briefcase left."

"You mean like this?" Joey asked, now approaching Chris.

"JOEY!" Ashton shouted, "I NEED THAT BRIEFCASE!"

"Don't give it to him, dude!" James shouted.

"Please?" Ashton asked.

"Well," Joey began, "alright, here, Ashton."

"YES!" Ashton shouted, running over to Chris.

"I'm in! I'm in!"

"Dude, why would you do that?" James gasped.

"Meh," Joey said, "I don't need anymore money. I fugure I'll give a second chance to someone who needs a second chance-"

"Yeah, that's heartwarming and all," Chris cut Joey off, "but that means we have our twelve competitors."

"Remind me why I'm doing this again?" Floyd asked.

"Because I told you to," Izabela snapped, "now be quiet and look pretty."

"That's right," Chris smirked, "this officially marks the end of season 1- so, be sure to tune in for the first exciting episode of:

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

CINEMATIC SHOWDOWN!"

(A/N: Just a reminder, here are the competitors if your forgot: James, Cameron, Naima, Izabela, Floyd, Madeline, Terry, Ashton, Shann, TJ, Greyson, and Reagan. If you want, I'll PM you when I'm about to post the first chapter of TDE2, just let me know in a review or PM.

On another note, let me just say I've had a lot of fun writing this- I actually felt for a lot of the characters, some more than others. I hope you all enjoyed reading this, and I hope you'll like next season better. I might have it out soon, it all depends on timing as I've said, and, frankly, how much I want to. It's not that I don't want to write it, but There were a few things I wanted to do this weekend. It will definitely be up by next week, though. Again, this was a lot of fun- I can't really put into words how I feel about the story, the characters- no, I'm not high- ask any writer who likes to write, they'll probably say the same thing. I could drone on and on about how fun this was, or my favorite characters- but I think I'll just end this final author's note here, with one final farewell:

LATUHZ! :p)


End file.
